


A Surprising New Venture

by Impulse96



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Harems, Kissing, Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 53,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulse96/pseuds/Impulse96
Summary: A year on from the Fall of Grima, Anna has settled down with her wife, Robin, in Ylisstol, leaving her Secret Seller and womanizing life behind to be with the woman she loves. But when Robin's work as the Exalt's right hand robs Anna of the affection she feels she deserves, Robin gives her wife free reign to spend time with other women, Anna embarking on a new venture that'll see her getting involved with the most beautiful women in the Shepherds and beyond...
Relationships: Anna/Harem, Anna/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Anna/Serge | Cherche
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Things Money Can't Buy

“There you go, three tonics and a bottle of Silvermoon Flower extract! Anything else I can help you with today?” Anna asked with her typical friendly smile, smoothly slipping her customer’s gold behind the counter.

“Nah, that’s all fantastic, cheers for that!” The man happily answered, slipping his purchased goods into his bag. “The missus’ll be right pleased with this. She’s been complaining about there not being any of her perfume in any shop anywhere, so it’ll be a nice surprise. I’ll be in the good books tonight!” He chuckled with a proud smirk, already turning to head out with a wave of goodbye.

“Glad I could help! Come back soon!” The saleswoman called out as the door closed with a jingle of the bells above the frame. Anna leaned against the counter with a gentle sigh from her lips. That was the last customer of the rush, the store floor now being clear of any patrons after hours on her feet tending to them all. It had been a good day for business, thanks to that delivery of stock from her sister in Plegia. She had tons of folks lining up since this morning, so she couldn’t exactly be upset that things had died down this late in the day.

Anna idly reset her abacus from the last transaction and divvied up those coins into their respective drawers. Half the cost of the tonics for Anna in the north of Ferox, half the cost of the perfume for Anna in west Plegia and the rest for herself. She took a step back to sit on the convenient stool she had gotten for herself, just to take a minute to rest her feet. She fanned her face just a little, all the traffic into her store definitely heating up the place a little bit. Still, far more manageable than being out on the road with the sun beating down on her in the peak of the day.

Not that she’d been out on the road for a long time, more than settled into her new life here.

“Mm, nice, good haul today…” Anna mused to herself, reaching her arms over her head to have a good stretch, hearing a soft little crack as she popped her shoulder, an almost cute little squeak coming for her at the sensation. It was just about time for her to close up and head home for the day, the sun beginning to set over the rooftops of the store’s neighbours spelling that out clearly for her. But she had a sneaking suspicion that there might be a few certain customers visiting before closing time, so she wasn’t exactly rushing to close just yet.

“No doubt the girls’ll be heading here as soon as training’s done. Just hope they don’t take too long.” She chuckled just a little. Any other time she'd be happy for them to window-shop and hang around as long as they wanted, but not today. After all, tonight was the first proper date night with her special woman she’d had in a few weeks and didn’t want to miss out on a minute of it, idly running a finger against the golden wedding ring she proudly displayed on her ring finger.

Leaning back against the wall, she curled her toes in her boots, glancing a little at her trusty cloak that sat proudly behind the counter on its hook. It was typically a little too toasty to wear it around the shop all day, so she let it hang almost as another decoration, a sign of her family heritage blessing her store. Despite her bit of a deviation from the norms of her family, opening a store in the centre of Ylisstol, the largest city on the whole continent, rather than continuing to be one of the travelling ‘Secret Sellers’.

Things really had changed a lot since she joined the Shepherds. Never thought she would settle down in one place, never thought she’d get hitched, never thought someone could win her heart over more than money could, but life was funny at times. Strange and mysterious in the way it could change you, the life she knew before almost like a distant, albeit it happy, memory.

Glancing down at herself, even her outfit of choice was a change from the usual uniform of her family, something she kicked off with when she joined the Shepherds. The typical pants she used to wear traded in for a skirt of the same red shade running to her mid thighs and black tights that ran to her knees, her top losing its baggier sleeves to give her an even more flattering fit around the chest, detached arm sleeves and fingerless gloves still reminiscent of the ‘Anna’ look she wanted to maintain, and a set of lace-up thigh high boots to top it all off. She made herself look like even more of a bombshell, if she did say so herself.

Shaking herself from her idle daydreaming, she got back onto her feet. “Right then, might as well do a quick tidy.” She shrugged as she stepped out from behind the counter and onto the quite spacious store floor, pacing first of all up and down the rows of products, straightening up and shifting the odd thing or two about to make it a little bit neater, or wiping the odd bit of dust that had accumulated on the shelves.

It was a sort of jack-of-all-trades store, like how her shop worked when she was still travelling, all manner of things that people would pay a fair bit of coin for. From cosmetics, to tools, to weapons, to every kind of knickknack and product she could think of that would attract a customer. Plus, with contacts and deals she’d made in her travelling days and with her sisters, she could even take requests and do orders for items people in the city may want from who knows where. Hell, even her sisters that were upset with her breaking the Secret Seller tradition were making deals with her once the gold started rolling in.

Some of the spots on the tables were already bare, products from Plegia her sister had sent through this morning flying out the door faster than she could put new ones out. She could hardly blame them though. All the unrest the neighbouring country was dealing with at the moment with the new royalty having been appointed to the throne, as well as the discourse that had rippled through the country from the Grimleal’s role in Grima’s return, even more than a year out from the end of the war. And of course, with any kind of unrest in a kingdom, bandits and brigands were quick to take advantage of it to cause more chaos, with the Ylissean-Plegian borderlands becoming a nightmare for a lot of trade from across the border.

Of course, Anna knew her sisters had their own tricks for getting the products the people wanted to her store, but the supply rate was still less than the demand, meaning empty shelves within hours of the delivery. Nothing that could be done about it, taking the moment to shift a few items around to cover the sparse spaces and look just a little bit neater, a soft hum of a song on her lips as she kept at work.

Within minutes though, she could make out a group of loud voices coming down the road just outside the window, voices she had heard more times than she could ever care to count. “Right on time.” She chuckled to herself with one last little straightening up of a bottle on the shelf, heading back over to her counter.

“Really? Mother made you spend half an hour polishing your armour while the rest of them were practicing?”

“Yeah, it sucked! Sure, maybe I had a couple of tiiiny stains on my breastplate from lunch, but it wasn’t that big a deal!”

“I doubt Cordelia would’ve made you spend that long doing it if it wasn’t a big deal. And why wouldn’t you take off your armour during lunch?”

“Yeah, Noire’s right. Probably got crumbs everywhere and she had a proper go at you, didn’t she?”

Three laughs came from the group over the top of a loud pout of annoyance, drowned out by the jingle of bells as the store door opened. “Hey Anna!”

“Heya girls!” She greeted them happily as the quartet of girls stepped inside, regulars that were always a pleasant sight to see come around to the store. “I had a feeling you were all going to show up!”

Severa was the first of the girls to enter, the spunky redhead still a bit of a hot-headed girl a year on from the end of the war. Not to say that she hadn’t softened up a bit thanks to her reconciliations with her present-day mother, as well as letting her sweeter side see sunlight a little more often, but she was still more than capable of putting that barbed tongue to work when she was slighted. The occasional well-paying mercenary work was the name of her game since, whenever the girl needed a little more gold in her pocket. Still, Anna felt it hardly appropriate to think of her as a girl anymore, Severa having grown into a proper woman in that time, quite the little cutie now that she’d matured a little. Especially how her nice and shapely rear looked in those tight leggings she chose to wear.

Cynthia was right there behind her, still as committed to being a shining paragon Pegasus Knight of the kingdom as she was back during the war. Still the same boisterous, loud and proud little hero with bouncing light brown pigtails wherever she went, getting a smile out of all those around her, but maybe not always for the reasons she wanted. Although, the year that had passed, along with her mother’s genes and her rigorous training, had certainly helped her develop into a gorgeous and curvaceous young woman, a fact that she seemed to be unaware of. That is, if the fact that she still wore a uniform much too small for her from back in the day was any indication, only making her assets that much more noticeable as it stayed so tight to her figure. Gods, Anna could practically see her panties if she walked a little too briskly.

Noire followed soon after, the previously fearful and pessimistic raven-haired girl having made great strides since she ceased her role on the battlefield. Her relationship with her somewhat reformed present-day mother had done wonders for her, having gone a long time since slipping into her fearsome and foul-mouthed side of herself, much more in control of her thoughts and her feelings and, surprisingly enough, even found herself working as Tharja’s partner in her own experiments and creations in their own little shop. She had grown into a young woman just like her best friends, but a lot of that growth seemed to have gone to a specific area, the otherwise more petite girl blessed with a chest that would almost suit a woman twice her size better. Which was a newer found anxiety for her, her prior archer’s outfit abandoned for a more modest knee-length dress to conceal them better. Not that it made her impressive assets any less plainly obvious.

And last, and certainly not least, was Morgan, the burgeoning future tactician of Ylisse, as committed to her studies and her training now as she was during the war. Still as bright, still as outspoken, still as optimistic and lovely, albeit a bit of a pain with her antics at times, as she ever was. She was so much like a little Robin, definitely taking all the best qualities of her mother. There were a few things that set her apart from her mother though, most notably the crimson shade of her messy short hair and the sparkling ruby glow of those big, adorable eyes. Even her tactician’s outfit had her own spin to it, those baggy tactician’s pants and top replaced with a more form-fitting purple dress that reached to her mid-thighs which were met by white tights and knee-high boots along her legs, and her long coat trimmed to just a hood and sleeves to give her a unique look entirely. Topped off with a little brown teddy bear hanging from the hem of her coat.

A motif she borrowed from her other mother.

“Hey Mum!” Morgan was quick to answer, slipping past her friends to make her way to the counter. “Yeah, I told everyone that delivery from Auntie Anna in Plegia would be arriving today, so we all decided to swing by! Hope you don’t mind!”

“Not the first time you’re brought the girls around late in the day, and I know it’s not going to be the last. I’m hardly complaining though, sweetheart.” Anna smirked just a little, casting a look at the girls who were already fanning out a little to have a look around. “You know I love having you and the girls come around!”

“You like it since we come here a lot and the girls pay some good cash, right?” Morgan teased with a raised eyebrow, leaning cheekily against the counter.

“No, not just that, you’re also really good eye-candy. People walking past see a whole bunch of pretty girls in here, they’ll come flooding right in. It’s free advertising!” Anna teased right back, winking cheekily at her daughter with a smirk that kept growing. “Plus, you’re all good company. Cordelia get mad at you today, Cynthia?”

“You heard that?” Cynthia called out over the store shelf, an indignant little whine in her voice. “Sure, maybe I kinda sorta had to rush through my lunch since I was trying to figure out a routine with Iris, she kept missing her cue with her wings, and maybe I got some on my breastplate, but making me polish all my armour was just mean! I swear, your mother’s gotten super harsh lately Severa!”

“Yeah, maybe she has, but you’re the one who’d shove a sandwich in her mouth whole if it means a few more seconds doing a routine!” Severa was quick to retort over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off the products on the table, searching for something in particular.

A soft exhale of amusement slipped from Anna’s nose at the two girls bickering, leaning against her hand on the countertop. “And everything good with you sweetheart? Rhoam still keeping you busy?”

Morgan nodded proudly. “Yeah, he’s still piling on the work, don’t worry about that. We went over the conflicts of the Archanean War again, detailing out the battlefields and the terrains and the strategies and everything again, and I was pretty on point with it all. I’m even starting to get a higher number of wins than he’s got against me on the board simulations now!” She answered almost smugly, teeth showing up in her big grin. Even if her smile dipped a little as she sighed. “Not as big a fan of going over the military request procedures again with Cawlin tomorrow though…”

“Hey, being a tactician isn’t about just plotting out strategies in a battle, remember? Sometimes the boring stuff is important too. You know your Mother tells you that all the time.”

“I know, I know… this just isn’t part of the job I look forward to is all…” She whined back, blowing some of her long fringe out of her eyes.

“Just remember that Rhoam and Cawlin are both retired masters of their fields, they won’t steer you wrong.” Anna smiled encouragingly, glad that her two teachers were still doing a good job of teaching her what she would need to know to be the great tactician she wanted to be.

“Hey Anna?”

Severa called out over their conversation, still running her eyes across the shelves in search of something, a bit of worry across her pretty features.

“Yeah? Something wrong Severa?”

“The delivery you got today, did it have any of that cream that I use? You know, the honey and desert lychee one?” She asked, bending over a little to look at a few labels more closely in case she misread one of them.

“Oh, yeah, there were some there. I put them out on the shelves but there was a really big rush today. They might’ve all gotten sold already.” Anna answered with an apologetic tone, watching as the twin-tailed girl looked up at her with mouth agape, disappointment and annoyance shining in her gaze.

Anna quickly smirked once again though. “I had a feeling you’d ask about that though, sooo…” She trailed off as her hand reached under the counter, quickly retrieving a few jars of that very same cream from one of her drawers. “I may have set a couple aside for you, just in case.” She said with a wink, Severa’s expression changing in an instant.

“Really? You did that?” She spoke cheerfully, stepping briskly to the counter and checking the jars, confirming they were exactly what she was looking for. “Thanks! This is great! I’m almost out of this stuff, so I really needed some more!”

“Don’t even worry sweetie, of course I’d go the extra mile for one of my favourite customers.” Anna chuckled warmly right back, getting a little bit of a bigger smile on Severa’s lips.

“No way! No WAY!”

Cynthia’s squeal of excitement cut over all the other commotion, attention drifting from the grinning redhead to the brunette clutching an unfurled tool roll, pouches along the fabric filled with all manner of brushes, combs, tweezers and scissors of varying sizes along with a plethora of specialty soaps, a tool to deal with grooming of any size or complexity. For a horse or a Pegasus, mind you. “Anna, you didn’t! There’s no way you did!”

“Who knows? Maybe I did.” She shrugged softly. “You always say you want Iris to sparkle in the midday sun when you fly into battle, right?”

The already overjoyed girl squealed with even more excitement, rolling up the fabric and tying it as she rushed to the counter. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is one of those super awesome ones some of the girls had talked about that they only have in Plegia! This is so good! Thank you so much Anna!”

“Careful sweetie, any higher pitched and some of these bottles are gonna start breaking…” She winked cheekily across the counter, Cynthia quickly bringing a hand to cover her mouth with a quick nod, even if her silly smile was impossible to hide.

“Anna, is this what I think it is?”

Noire finally spoke out for the first time since she’d split off, taken a look in the corner and found something that had caught her eye. A hefty leather-bound book dyed in purple and black, all manner of writing and symbols upon it that would be nonsense to most but made sense to her, flicking swiftly through the pages. The raven-haired girl stepped almost frantically to the counter, disbelief across her expression. “Is this a Grimoire from the fourth order of Plegian archmages?”

Anna’s smile grew a little wider at the adorable look on the soft-spoken girl’s face, the excitement along with the shock making her even more charming than usual. “Yeah, you mentioned a little while back that you and your mother were having trouble getting some of the tomes and such to help further your experiments with the border problems right now. And it turns out my sister has a contact in the Plegian mage guild, so I called in a little favour to get something for you.”

Noire’s face only grew warmer as Anna continued. “Y-You really did that for me? Just something I mentioned in passing a few weeks back? You even remembered?”

“Of course, sweetie! Shouldn’t be surprised I’d remember something one of my favourite customers mentions in my store!” She giggled proudly, the look on a client, and a friend’s, face when she was able to get them what they wanted almost as rewarding as the cash she could make from the sale. “If you want, you and your mother can write down a list of stuff you’d like, and I’ll see what my sister can do?”

“Yes, that would be amazing Anna!” Noire let out eagerly, already clutching the grimoire tight to her chest without even thinking. “It’d be such a big help! Mother has been getting increasingly upset at everything and this would be the perfect solution! Thank you so much!”

“Anytime Noire, happy to help out.” She nodded in turn, glancing to all three of her happy customers who were ready to make their purchases. “Right, let’s get you girls all sorted out. And I’ll of course give you all the friend discount, don’t you worry about that.”

“The friend discount, huh?” Cynthia questioned with a bit of cheekiness in her tone, sharing a quick look with Severa and Noire.

“I dunno, maybe we could get something a little bit nicer than that…” Severa nodded at her sentiment, already beginning to smirk.

“Yes, I’m certain there’s a way we could get an even bigger discount…” Noire chuckled too, all three girls quickly turning their heads to look expectantly right at Morgan. It took barely a second for the young tactician to know what they wanted.

“Hey, c’mon… you’re not really going to make me do it again, are you?” She was quick to shoot back in protest, the unwaveringly expectant look in her three friends’ eyes burning right at her. This was an argument she knew she wasn’t going to win three-on-one like this, groaning aloud as she turned reluctantly in her Mum’s direction.

“Muuum, can you please give my friends the family discount?” She asked with a roll of her eyes.

Anna didn’t answer right away. Instead, she tilted her head and leaned in, angling her ear right in her daughter’s direction. Fluttering her eyelashes a little, waiting to hear the right words come from her lips. Pouting a little, Morgan glanced at her friends who had the same expecting look as her Mum, sighing a little before placing her hands behind her back, leaning down a little to look cutely up at Anna.

“Pwetty pwease~?” She asked in an almost sickeningly sweet childish tone, feeling herself cringing internally at even saying it out loud. That embarrassment only getting worse as the other girls began snickering softly to themselves.

“Why, of course sweetheart!” Anna responded happily, reaching a hand over to ruffle Morgan’s already messy hair. “All you had to do was ask!” She teased wickedly, leaning in to plant a kiss against her forehead.

All of this only made Morgan pout and cross her arms, turning away from the counter as Severa was quick to hop to the front of the queue and get out her purse. “I don’t know why you make me do that every time…” Whined from her pursed lips.

“Never give away anything for free Morgan, you know how business works.” Anna chuckled at her daughter’s expense, quick to take payment for the creams and move onto the next girl in line without a lull in conversation.

“Yeah, and you’re such a good friend for getting us discounts like this Morgan!” Severa said in hopes of reassuring her, falling a little flat from the snicker that still vibrated across her lips. The same snicker that all three of the girls had going.

“Shut up…” Morgan groaned, not enjoying being on this side of the teasing.

Ringing up Noire last of all, Anna quickly divvied up the coins into their respective drawers, turning to the girls to address them. “Now, if that’s everything girls, I’m afraid I’m going to be closing up shop for the day. I’ve got plans tonight and I’d like to be pretty prompt getting back.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right! It’s date night tonight, isn’t it?” Morgan perked up again quite quickly. “Bet you’re excited for it, yeah?”

“Of course! As long as I’m able to drag your mother out of her office…” Anna sighed.

“Well, good luck with that. We shouldn’t keep you any longer then.” Morgan nodded, already making her way to the door, the other girls following along with her. “Bye Mum! Hope you have a good night!”

“Thanks again Anna! Have a good one!”

“Thank you so much for the brushes Anna! Iris is going to look amazing when I’m done with her!”

“I’ll talk to Mother and see if we can get a list together. Thank you again Anna!”

“Night girls! You take care now!” Anna called after the four of them, the jingling of the bells above the door echoing as they took their leave. Leaving her free to do her final tidy-up before heading off for the day.

* * * * *

All cleaned up and locked up, there was nothing left for Anna to do but head on back home, her cloak now comfortably back on her shoulders now that the working day was over. The extra warmth it gave was a welcome benefit as the chilly night-time air was beginning to roll in, a casual spring in her step as she headed along the main city street of Ylisstol. The other shops were closing up for the day as well, throwing a quick wave and a smile in the direction of little Mrs Jana who owned the bakery she’d usually grab a quick lunch from as she went past.

The streets were certainly quite pretty as the sunset continued to hit against the stone of the buildings around her, especially in the nicer central districts she passed by on her way. Townhouses and large opulent residences alongside grand buildings, banquet halls and baths and all the facilities perfect for the nobility and wealthy. A wonderful and beautiful area of the capital, but she didn’t linger for too long, rather preferring to get home for her date night.

Home for Anna lay even further along the path laid out by the main street, running all the way from the city to the very Castle of Ylisstol itself, having absolutely no problem strolling right past the open gates with a nod to the guards on patrol. Chrom had been more than generous in offering to give a set of private quarters, almost an entire wing of the castle itself, to his right hand and most trusted tactician and her wife, an offer that she and Robin had been more than happy to accept. Rooms with luxury fitting for royalty, full access to the castle grounds whenever they wished and to all the amenities that came with sharing a home with the royal family. Fully catered meals and staff to wait on them hand and foot if they so wished… oh, there was so much to love about her home.

The fact that she could rub it the faces of her sisters a bit was another little benefit, she had to admit. 

About to make her way inside, the sound of weapons clashing from the outdoor training grounds caught her attention, raising an eyebrow. Her first thought was maybe Lucina and Kjelle having another one of their late in the day sparring sessions but hearing multiple sets of clangs and crashes over a series of yells quickly threw that idea out the window.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she slipped over to take a peek, finding the soldiers still hard at training even this late in the day. Although perhaps ‘hard at training’ was an exaggeration. All across the group, their swings were sluggish and lacking, a general exhaustion over all their motions as they kept up their weapons training, pants and groans echoing out above the clashing of blades, lances and axes alike. She wouldn’t be shocked if a few of them hit the ground within a few seconds from how they were going.

‘Jeez, they’re all still going?’ Anna mused to herself, leaning lightly against the stone archway, almost pitying the recruits as they pushed through their fatigue to keep moving. ‘I thought training would’ve finished up ages ago. Hell, it’ll be dark before some of them make it back home…’

With a grunt and a crash, one of the soldiers lost his footing after a decent blow and came down on his back against the ground, sweat dripping from his face and into his messy black hair as he gasped for air. “Aw man… Ma… don’t think I’m gonna make it home at this rate…” A familiar voice tickled Anna’s ear, glancing down to see the Shepherd’s favourite village boy Donnel being the unfortunate soul who just had a less than graceful landing against good old terra firma. Seeing he was clearly struggling, and his training partner stumbling back a little uneasily himself, she decided to step in, walking over to the boy.

“Need a hand there, kiddo?” She shot down with a friendly smile, hand already outstretched to help him back onto his feet, Donnel’s eyes drifting sluggishly to glance back up at her.

“Lady Anna?” He groaned softly, taking a second to process what she was asking before reaching up to take her hand.

‘Lady Anna…’

At those little words, Anna couldn’t help but let a tiny bit of smugness mix in with her smile, quite fond of being referred to as a ‘Lady’. She didn’t want it getting to her head too much, but it was a guilty little pleasure.

Grunting softly, Donnel pulled himself to his feet, shaking himself a little to get any dirt he’d collected off of him. “Thank ya kindly for that yer Ladyship… lost my footing a bit there…”

“Please, it’s no bother. You looked like you needed a little help, that’s all.” She shook her head reassuringly for the boy, peering over his shoulder at his fellow soldiers again. “You’re all still going at it? I thought you would’ve packed it in by now?”

“Believe me, I reckon near every man here wants to call it quits and mosey on home. But Lady Cherche reckons we ain’t done a good enough job today, so she ain’t lettin’ us go till she’s happy…”

“Seriously? Half of you look ready to hit the ground like you just did!”

“Yes ma’am, feel like we’re all about to keel over at this rate. Lady Cherche’s always been a tough cookie when it comes to workin’ the lot of us, but she’s been meaner than a gut-shot grizzly the last little while. Today’s the hardest she’s pushed us yet.”

“Wow, that’s crazy. Cherche can be a stickler and a bit of a hard-ass when she wants to be, but this is a lot, even for her…” Anna hummed, arms crossed as she tried to puzzle out what would drive the wyvern knight to something like this.

Wiping a bit of sweat from his brow, Donnel stood up straight, suddenly having a touch of panic across his face. “Lady Anna, thank ya kindly again for yer help, but I better get back in there. It was nice havin’ a chat with ya, but if run my tongue for too long, she’ll-”

The boy was suddenly cut off by a bellowing screech that just about deafened everyone within a few dozen meters, loud stomps from a wyvern’s feet approaching the pair of them getting them to snap to attention quickly. Minerva was keeping an eye out on the trainees at Cherche’s request and had noticed Donnel slacking off, making a beeline straight for him to sort out his attitude post-haste, other soldiers scrambling to get out of the terrifying creature’s way. She growled and bared her razor-sharp teeth in his direction, leaving the boy trembling in his boots in genuine fear.

“Oh Naga, oh Naga… sorry Ma… think I’m a goner this time…”

“Donnel!” A fierce voice almost as frightening as the wyvern who stopped and turned came from behind the creature, Cherche stepping past her mount to confront the boy. “Training isn’t over yet, so I’ll have no slack coming from you! Or any of you!” She was quick to lecture, both to the one she was addressing and the trainees who’d taken a moment to glance at the commotion that was developing. With the way she was standing and shouting, it made her usual firm demeanour seem like a picnic in the park by comparison.

“Cherche, it’s not his fault!” Anna swiftly interjected, placing herself between the fierce woman and the fearful boy. “He took a tumble after a big hit and I helped him back onto his feet. Then I started our chat and he was just being polite. He was just about to get back into it when Minerva saw him, it’s my fault entirely he wasn’t right back at it.” She explained assuredly, even if the glare of the wyvern over Cherche’s shoulder still made her a little fearful herself.

“Really? Is this true, Donnel?” Cherche responded, Donnel frantically nodding his head.

“Y-Yes! Yes ma’am! I took a nasty tumble and Lady Anna here was just getting me back on my feet! I’m right sorry for causin’ a scene!”

A loud exhale came from Cherche’s nose, her demeanour softening a little from the fierceness it had before. “Well, thank you for helping him up Anna. But I’d prefer it if the men could go without distraction until training is finished.”

“Of course, I didn’t mean to cause a hassle.” Anna answered politely, nodding quickly to the wyvern knight and then a quick nod to Donnel. “Thanks for the chat. Hang in there kiddo!” She said as reassuringly as she could with a pat on his shoulder, stepping past them and taking her leave.

‘She’s way fiercer than she usually is…’ She thought with a glance back over her shoulder, Donnel pulling himself back into another spar while Cherche turned and returned to marching along the perimeter of the training ground. ‘Maybe something’s up? Doesn’t get rattled easily, that woman…’ Pondered inside her head, shaking it to knock her out of her doldrums. She’d had a big enough delay already.

She had to make sure preparations were all in place for tonight.

* * * * *

Popping her head into the castle kitchen, she made sure with Rhodes, the head of the staff working here in the castle, that everything was in place for what she had planned for Robin tonight. And with his confirmation that all was set up and good to go, she gave her thanks, as well as a bag of coins to divvy up between himself and the staff who helped, before heading up towards Robin’s office. She knew that the staff would go along with anything she asked of them as a resident within the castle, but she knew from experience that a little gold would be the best incentive for them to make everything that little bit nicer.

Up the stairwell and down the hallway towards the north wing, where the offices of the Exalt and the Head tactician lay, she at last arrived at their doors. One door to a room that was vacant more than it was occupied and another to a room that was almost a second home for her wife at this point. Tidying her hair a touch, she took hold of the handle and opened the door to Robin’s office.

The room was exactly in the state she expected it to be. Curtains drawn over the window, a plate and cup from the tactician’s lunch left used and abandoned on the cushions of the settee on the side of the room, and what could only be described as towers of papers and documents piled all across the oak desk at the far end. And there Robin was, in her chair with her head down and her quill still hard at work, not even noticing that the door had been opened.

Anna sighed softly, her wife certainly dedicated to her work, so much that anything else seemed to melt away around her. Still, the sight of her made her smile regardless. Those beautiful light brown eyes that scanned the words on the page before her fast as lightning, that lovely white hair that shimmered like fresh snow in the light of the lamps that kept the room illuminated, and those pretty lips that moved silently to sound out her thoughts to herself as she wrote… Robin really was a knockout and a half.

Stepping in, Anna walked right across the room, all the way to Robin’s desk to end up right beside her without speaking a word, Robin still lost to the world as her quill kept moving. Until the redhead’s hand reached forward and took hold of her cheek, feeling the tactician stiffen and jump in her seat while she crashed back to reality, tilting her head gently to face her.

“Ann-mmph!”

Robin tried to speak, her words cut off as Anna leaned in and kissed her, her fright and surprise lasting a couple more seconds before she simply melted, returning the affection just as happily. The quill slipped from her fingers, reaching up to thread her fingers through her wife’s hair and pull her closer, a pleased moan slipping from her lips. A little tongue may have even gotten involved in their embrace, holding snug against one another before pulling back, a hint of blush and a smile on Robin’s lips. “Hey beautiful…”

“Hey beautiful yourself…” Anna chuckled right back, thumb lightly caressing against the tactician’s cheek. “I hope you didn’t forget your promise about date night tonight…”

“Of course I didn’t!” Robin was quick to reassure her, even if her tone was the slightest bit guilty. “I just, well… I might have lost track of the time a little…”

“You’re lucky you’re cute Robin, otherwise I’d be getting a bit mad right now.” She teased, both her hands reaching over and taking hold of the chair, pulling it out from the desk. “Well, everything should be ready now, so it’s time to go!”

“That sounds great Anna! I just need a minute to sort out the-”

Once more, her attempt to speak was cut off by a kiss being pressed against her lips. “Nope!”

“Anna, really, it’ll only be a-”

“Uh-uh!”

“All I need is-”

“Wrong answer!”

“Anna, come on-”

Each time Robin tried to explain herself was met by a peck of Anna’s lips against her own to deny her that chance, that last time made even clearer as she pulled the tactician out of her chair to plant one properly against her, Robin melting at the sensation all over again. “You promised that you’d come out of the office properly tonight. That we could have a night all about ourselves, so I’m holding you to that. And if there is stuff that needs to be done, I’ll help you out in the morning while we have breakfast. For right now, let’s put tactician Robin to bed tonight, okay?”

Exhaling softly after such a lovely firm kiss, Robin glanced over at the remaining documents of the day’s work before returning her gaze to the ruby glow of her wife’s eyes, smile only growing wider. “Okay, tactician Robin’s all done for the night. I’m all yours.”

“Perfect.” Anna nodded, taking her by the hand and leading her to the door. “Let’s go then. I can’t wait for you to see what I’ve arranged for us!”

* * * * *

“Anna, can I open my eyes yet?”

Robin held onto Anna’s hand tightly as she was guided through the hallways, obliging her request to not look until they were at their destination. She’d wandered the halls more than enough times to know they were heading towards the courtyard in the middle of the castle just from the turns they had taken, but why exactly Anna had asked this of her was still a mystery. She had clearly planned something for tonight, so she was sure that whatever it was would be worth the suspense.

“Just a little bit further. I promise, it’ll be worth it.” Anna guaranteed, rounding the final corner that would lead out to the very courtyard Robin was thinking of, a few staff putting the final touches to the plan as they approached, moving out of the way promptly with a nod in her direction. Reaching the step leading outside, she helped the tactician down and moved a final few steps forward, letting her hand drift away and standing beside her, already grinning from ear to ear at the amazing job everyone had done.

“Okay, you can open them.”

Robin’s eyes drew open per her instruction, only to grow wide as she looked on at the sight that lay before them.

At the centre of the already beautiful castle courtyard was placed a round table and a pair of plush elegant chairs on either side, just big enough for the two of them, draped in a white tablecloth with cutlery already in place with wine glasses already poured waiting for them. Flowers freshly cut from the castle gardens at the peak of their beauty and arranged in a glass vase sat at the centre of the table alongside a tall candle that lit up the dining space, but not as much as the ornate torches that sat on all four corners surrounding it, flames flickering and glowing warmly amid the gentle wind of the evening air. And a red carpet stretched from the end of the steps all the way to their dining table for the night, torches running alongside the carpet to make all of this a true spectacle, the backdrop of twilight drifting into a star-dusted sky above almost like a dream.

Robin was speechless. Completely and utterly blown away by what she was seeing, hands covering her mouth in disbelief. “Anna…” She said softly, blinking again and again just to make sure she was seeing all of this right. Taking a deep breath for herself, she properly turned to her wife, moving in and wrapping her arms around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. “I love you so much…” She whispered against her ear, almost giddy with how happy she felt right now.

“I love you too…” Anna whispered back, arms coming around her waist and holding her close, finding herself be the one melting against her this time. Gods, it felt perfect to have Robin in her arms like this. Her head on her shoulder with that white as snow hair tickling against her cheek, her arms tight yet smooth in their grip around her shoulders and the warmth that came from her body had her as giddy as the woman she held onto.

Slipping back, Anna’s hand rifted onto Robin’s, once more taking the lead by walking her down the torch-lit carpet path to the table that’d been prepared for them. And reaching it, so she was swift in pulling out Robin’s chair first and foremost. “After you!”

Robin nodded with some mirth on her lips, taking the invitation and taking her seat, letting Anna push her into place against the table, taking another moment to glance around at the display that had been set-up for them. “This really is incredible. Did you plan all of this out?”

“I drew up the plans for all this, yeah, but Rhodes and the castle staff did most of the set-up and sourcing of everything. It really did turn out great, didn’t it?” Anna spoke as she took her own seat on the other side, raising her wine glass towards her. “It’s our date night, after all, and I wanted to make it worth it.”

“And you’re nailing it so far.” Robin chuckled back, bringing her own glass over to clink it against hers. A quick draw from her drink came as a pair of the staff moved down the carpeted path to bring some appetizers down to the table, nodding her thanks to them as they just as promptly parted once again.

With food before them, they began their dinner properly, drinking in the warm heat of the torches mingling nicely with the soft cool air that the evening winds brought with them. It was already as magical as Anna had hoped it would be. “Definitely better than eating dinner on our laps in your office, huh?”

A small laugh came from Robin as she finished another mouthful of her appetizer, having to nod in agreement. “I’ve always said I could try getting a nice table for us into my office…”

“Nope, no way, not happening!” Anna was quick to shoot down playfully, waving her fork back and forth to emphasise her point. “I caved in enough to get you that blanket and pillow set you could hide from visitors behind the settee for your all-nighters, but getting a table is too far. If you got that, all you’d need then is a chamber pot and I’d never get you out of your office!” She teased, making sure to wink cutely as she did.

Despite how light-hearted and jokingly Anna made her jap, Robin couldn’t help but tilt her head away with a guilty chuckle, the underlying truths behind it making her feel pretty rotten. She was a hard worker, always had been. Or at least for as long as she could remember. And Chrom and the halidom placed a lot of trust and expectations upon her, which she was proud and more than willing to take on. But still, she was aware that she took things too far sometimes.

“Anna…” Robin spoke a touch more seriously, turning back to look at her wife properly. “I’m sorry I’m working in my office so much lately. I know, I’ve said all this before, but I really mean it. There’s just so much on my plate. All the border troubles we’re having with Plegia and renegotiating our agreements and treaties with the new rulers, so many military requests and supply line requests around those border towns, new recruits and transferring requests from all branches over Ylisse, all these discussions and propositions that are going on with the magistrate’s court, as well as trying to get enough of these things out of my backlog before Chrom and I head off to Ferox to meet and provide escort for Tiki when she arrives from Valm just shy of a month from now. And of course, there’s the gala we’re trying to sort out as well to celebrate ‘The Voice of the Divine Dragon’ gracing Ylisse with her presence. Naga, there’s so much I have to cram into just two and a half weeks before we leave. Then another three weeks travelling until we’re back…” She rambled on, the stress in her voice all too clear.

Sighing softly, Anna reached her hand over to rest atop of Robin’s, squeezing it reassuringly. “Robin, I get it. Sure, I’ll tease and I’ll play around, but I know how important what you’re doing is. You’re smart and driven and that’s why people depend on you. And you care far too much to let everyone down. You practically keep the halidom from falling apart at times, let’s face it. And sure, maybe I’d love to see a little bit more of you, but it’d be selfish of me to keep you away from doing more important things. So, don’t beat yourself up over it, okay?”

The tactician’s smile returned just a little, taking hold of Anna’s hand and giving a little squeeze back. “I know, I know… doesn’t stop me feeling a little guilty…” She let slip, taking a moment to stick her fork into another part of her appetizer and bringing it to her mouth. “I’d ask Chrom to help out a little more, but he’s clueless when it comes to paperwork. Combat and speeches, he’ll handle just fine, but a quill is too much for him to handle, apparently. Besides, little Kjelle was only born a few months back, and he and Sully want to be there properly for her in the early stages, since they lost out on little Lucina’s thanks to the war.”

“And Morgan’s still studying with Cawlin and Rhoam most days, so I’d rather not disturb her with my work as well. I’d rather spend time with her and help her with her own studies when I see her. If anything, the most help I get daily is you coming in for a meal and kicking my butt about having a disorganised mess on my desk.” Robin snickered, chewing softly on her food.

“Hey, all I’m doing is getting you out of your own head most of the time. Requests that could be handled by someone a little lower down the line than Head Tactician of Ylisse, sorting stuff into proper piles so you don’t have to spend time rummaging and panicking over a misplaced document…” Anna trailed off, a raised eyebrow in her wife’s direction to remind her of the mornings when their breakfast dates were spent scrambling around the office to find some paper she’d misplaced. “You keep the halidom together at times, but you can let other people handle some of that stuff. And being a little more organised would take off some of your stress in the long run. I’m just looking out for you.”

“Yes dear…” Robin laughed softly with a roll of her eyes.

“Who knows? If I wasn’t keeping an eye on you, you might even be as stressed as Cherche was today.”

“Cherche?” That got Robin’s attention. “What was wrong with Cherche?”

“Thing is, I don’t actually know.” Anna shrugged. “All I know was that her trainees were still going at it when I got back to the castle, and they were running ragged. Poor Donnel was collapsing on the ground, he was so exhausted!”

“Really? They were still training? They typically start only a little after you leave for the shop in the mornings, that’s actually ridiculous!”

“I know! Donnel said that she’d been particularly harsh the last little while and I happened to catch her at her worst so far apparently. She was a lot fiercer than she usually is when she spoke to me too. It was weird.”

A soft hum came from Robin’s lips, trying to puzzle out a possible explanation. “Did you get an idea why she was so harsh?”

“No, I couldn’t piece anything like an explanation together. Only thing I could really tell was that she was a bit out of character. She’s a stern woman, but there was more to it. She was like… angry? Not at any of the men, but at something. Stressed and upset too, from what I saw. She doesn’t get rattled easily, so something might be up.” Anna hummed along with her.

“Sounds like it might be…” Robin mused, knowing Anna’s intuition was right up there with her own. “Maybe I can try having a chat with her tomorrow, see if she has a moment to come down to my office, just in case something is up.”

“That’s probably a good idea.” Anna nodded. “Who knows? Maybe it’s as simple as she’s just homesick from getting some news from Rosanne?”

“Hopefully it’s nothing more concerning than that.” Robin spoke, still trying to piece her thoughts on what it could be, even with so little information. She took the last bite of her appetizer along with Anna, staff on point ready to move in and clear their plates, taking another sip from her glass as they headed off. Glancing at Anna though, she shook her head quickly. “Sorry, we agreed that tactician Robin was done for the night. You have a good day today?”

“Yeah, it was a pretty good one! That delivery from Anna in West Plegia came through like she promised it would, and things just flew off the shelves all day. Hell, I was on my feet for hours trying to deal with everyone!” She chuckled, swirling her wine idly in her glass as she spoke. “All the troubles with the border are a pain and all, but it definitely makes customers fly through the door with each delivery!”

“Still as shrewd a businesswoman as ever…”

“As good as I was before joining up with the Shepherds, have no doubt about that! But of course, the highlights of my day were having Morgan and the girls popping in for a little visit to get their things and, obviously, getting to come back home and have a lovely night with you…” Anna winked sweetly across the table.

A soft exhale of amusement came from Robin’s nose as Anna talked like that, an eyebrow of her own being the one to raise. “I had a feeling Morgan and the girls coming over would be one of your highlights for the day…”

“Of course! I love getting to see her, and I love her bringing over the girls! Catching up with our little girl is always a treat of course, and the girls are good company to talk to. They’re good regular customers and I get a kick out of seeing their faces light up when I get them something they really want. It’s so adorable!”

“Getting to see Morgan is great, yes, but I’m pretty sure you like the girls coming to visit for some reasons that aren’t entirely business related…” Robin smirked, having her own little teasing back at her wife.

Seeing that smirk, Anna couldn’t help but turn her head, upturning her nose in playful indignation. “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Well… Cynthia, Severa and Noire aren’t exactly girls anymore, are they? They’ve matured into some pretty lovely young ladies, and something tells me that they’re eye candy for you as much as they are for the customers…”

A little huff came from Anna, finding some way to upturn her nose even more, almost making a fool of herself as she did. “Yes, the three of them are quite pretty young women and that fact is obvious for anyone to see. And yes, perhaps I, as a fellow woman, can appreciate that they have become quite beautiful as they have blossomed into adulthood. But I’m not sure what it is you are trying to imply here, my dear…”

A roll of her eyes was Robin’s first response to such flowery language wrapped around an obvious deflection. “Anna, you don’t have to get so huffy. I don’t mind that you take notice of other women, I’ve said this since we got married! Hell, I notice when the Pegasus Knights are training out in the grounds when I’m taking a break sometimes, that doesn’t mean anything!”

Anna had her own turn to roll her eyes, relaxing her neck back to sit a bit more normally. “Okay, fine, maybe I do like a trio of beautiful girls being some of my regulars, even if they are our daughter’s best friends. Maybe I like having friends and regulars and even strangers coming in that catch my eye at times, but it doesn’t mean I’m proud of it or anything.”

“I know you love me Anna, and I know you’re in it for the long haul, you’ve done more than enough to prove that. I mean, just look at what you threw together on just a night out for us!” Robin waved with her hand at the whole space where they were sitting. “You checking out some beautiful girl that walks in your door or liking it when our daughter brings her friends around isn’t going to undermine everything you’ve done for me, and our family. So don’t worry about it, alright?”

Anna smiled a little bit more at such reassurance, even if she did raise a finger to awkwardly twirl one of her bangs. “I’m glad you’re okay with it Robin, but it still makes me feel a little bad. You know, I’ve taken on this life with you and Morgan and it’s one of the best decisions I ever made. And me having thoughts like that just makes me feel like the me from before I met Chrom and joined up with the Shepherds. When I was… you know…?”

“A womanizer? One that Inigo wished he could be as successful as?” Robin smirked.

A sigh slipped from the redhead’s lips, flicking her now displaced bang out of her eyes. “Yes, I guess that’s the word for it…” She leaned an arm against the table, resting against it as the thoughts came to her mind again.

Truth be told, before her run in with those bandits in Ferox and meeting the Shepherds, she held a close second love in her heart, after money of course. And that was, without a doubt, women.

When travelling around the world peddling her wares, she’d love nothing more than to stop in a city, a town or a village for the night, head into the local tavern or inn and find some gorgeous girl to spend the night with. No matter where she went, she could always find one. Whether they knew they were into women, or just didn’t realise it yet, she had a way of charming and talking her way into getting them to head back to her room of the evening for a little fun. It was almost one of the best parts of her travels, sweet-talking some pretty lady into opening her legs as easily as she could sweet-talk her into opening her purse.

And it wasn’t her own pleasure she was motivated by. As lovely as her own delight was, she drew almost as much ecstasy from simply making the experience the night of a lifetime for whatever ‘lucky’ girl she was with. It was pride and satisfaction that drove her in those times, to overwhelm and drown her partner in so much pleasure they could hardly stop themselves from letting the whole town hear how good she was feeling. It was like another kind of sales pitch for her, to win over her ‘customer’, or sometimes ‘customers’, and ‘make the sale’, making sure they were more than satisfied come morning when they’d stumble out of the room in bliss, smiles on their faces to last the whole next day.

She’d operated like that for such a long time and indulged in the joy of more women than she could possibly keep track of that she felt sure that she would never be a one-woman girl. Then fate had to throw a wrench in those plans when Chrom helped her out of that pinch and she joined up with the Ylissean forces, all so that she could meet the amazing woman that was sitting on the other side of the table from her right now. A matching set of rings on their fingers.

Robin’s smile lowered just a little as Anna leaned against the table. “Do you not like thinking about those times?”

“No, I do! Well, I mean…” Anna stammered, in one of those few times where she couldn’t quite put her thoughts into words so easily. “It was a great time in my life, I really can’t deny it. I had plenty of fun and have a lot of good memories, I don’t regret what, or who, I did… ha…” She shot a cheeky wink at her wife, Robin sighing right back at such a lame joke. “Thinking about those times though and still having some of those old habits… I dunno, it makes it feel like I’m being disrespectful to you and the life we have now. If that makes sense?”

“I can understand where you’re coming from.” Robin nodded softly. “But Anna, seriously, I don’t mind at all. That woman you’re talking about, the one from back then? That’s the woman I fell for. Try not to forget that, okay? Besides, it’s fun to hear about your life before the Shepherds. I don’t know much of a life outside of them, so I love to hear yours. Even some of the more risqué parts.”

Anna chuckled in amusement, shaking her head softly. “There are some interesting stories from back then, yeah. But I knew when I met you that I wanted you. Not for a night, but for the rest of my life.” Still holding her hand, she slipped her fingers about to interlock them with Robin’s, looking adoringly into those gorgeous eyes of her tactician. “And when it came to a choice between sleeping around and being with you, I knew you were absolutely worth giving that up for.”

“So, you’re saying there isn’t some part of you that would still like to be sleeping around then?”

“Robin, I’m trying to say something romantic here!”

“I’m not hearing a no~?”

“Robin!”

She couldn’t help letting out a hearty laugh at Anna’s pouting expression, once more grinning from ear to ear. “Kidding, kidding! You’re cute when you’re upset, you know that?” Robin laughed, collecting herself a little as she squeezed Anna’s hand again, holding her close. “I’m lucky though. Out of all the countless girls and women you’ve met, I’m the one you chose to be with. And you’ve done nothing but make me happy Anna.”

“Really? That’s what you think? Because I think I’m the lucky one here.” Anna smirked, tilting her head cutely to the side. “Smart, compassionate, strong, brave, selfless and absolutely beautiful? I hit the absolute jackpot with you.”

“I guess we’re both winners then?”

“Sure, we can go with that.”

With a mutual chuckle, the couple leaned over the table to share a brief kiss, just as another pair of staff was moving down the carpet with the main course, both women shifting quickly back into their seats, blushing just a little as the dishes were laid out before them. “Rhodes and everyone really went all out, just like I asked. I can only hope that they’ve sorted out the dessert I had in mind for us too!”

“Actually, Anna…” Robin trailed off, running her fingers against Anna’s with a sensual edge to her touch. A sensual edge that also radiated through her voice, her warm gaze laced with something much more eager as she met her wife’s eyes. “I think I might want to skip dessert tonight…” She grinned suggestively, reaching for her fork with her free hand.

Knowing her wife all too well, Anna almost immediately grinned along with her.

“Sure. We can skip dessert~.”

* * * * *

With a swift polishing of their main dish and a word of thanks to the staff, the couple made a very prompt return through the castle hallways until they reached their own quarters. And stepping past the door and closing it behind them, Robin was the one to take Anna’s hand and lead her through their sitting room and into their bedroom, their large four poster bed clad in the finest sheets in all of Ylisse laying right before them. Not that either of them paid their bed much mind at that moment, instead pulling against one another to embrace with a hot kiss to kick off their evening proper.

“Gods, it’s been a little while, hasn’t it?” Robin murmured eagerly against Anna’s lips, arms tight around her shoulders as she pressed kiss after kiss against those wonderful lips.

“Too long is what I’d say…” Anna chuckled back, keeping her grip around Robin’s waist and pulling her around, pressing her with a firm, but gentle, push against the now closed bedroom door. The mewl of excitement that rumbled from her wife’s lips at being pinned like this by her only made Anna’s anticipation grow. “Have to get my fill of you while I can.” She grinned, pressing tight against her to keep their embrace up.

Their lips met again and again, tongues barely waiting for a few moments before darting forth to further their delight. Flicking and running and caressing all against the other’s mouth in the ways they knew the other loved. Anna’s running against the roof of Robin’s mouth, Robin’s tracing against the underside of Anna’s tongue, moans and mewls of delight spilling from them within moments of the sensations. Hands slipped to and fro, rubbing and feeling all against one another in frantic bliss against sides, backs and rears, whatever they could get their hands on, rocking and grinding against one another without even realising it, passions building frantically as the moments passed.

At last, Anna’s hands slipped around to take hold of Robin’s coat, beginning to slide it along the length of her arms which the tactician swiftly shifted to allow it to tumble off into a messy pile on the floor. Pulling back from the kiss for a moment, she couldn’t help but let her eyes trail over the sight of the snow-haired woman she loved without that big, baggy coat hiding the gorgeous thing that lay beneath it. Just looking at Robin’s face would tell you that she was an attractive woman, but those unflattering clothes she wore all the time hid the fact that she was an utter bombshell in almost anyone’s books. Curvy, busty and the lightest hint of tone to make Anna excited no matter how many times she saw her like this.

There were times she wished that she wore some more flattering clothes to show off just how spectacular she was, but the rest of the time, it was fun for everyone to see her as the modest tactician, while she was privy to this beautiful sexy woman she was beneath it all. Like a delicious little secret that was only for her.

Grinning widely, her now free hands made their way onto Robin’s loose tank top, deciding rather than pulling it off of her to tug the straps to the side and let the material slip, her ample breasts now eagerly on display. “There they are~!” She giggled, fingers shifting onto them and cupping them firmly, always loving that they were a bit too big to fit in her grasp, so much of the woman she loved to enjoy. “The second-best pair of girls in Ylisse…”

Robin’s eyes couldn’t help but roll, even if Anna’s fingers pressing in against her skin with that perfect amount of pressure had her gasping and tingling all over. “Second-best?”

“Well, yeah. First place is obviously my lovely wife…” She explained, pausing to kiss her briefly to punctuate her words. “And our darling daughter. But there girls right here… are a very close second.” Came with another smirk, pressing her lips in against Robin’s neck while her fingers stayed hard at work, groping and caressing all across those perfect mounds.

The immediate urge to respond with a similar teasing edge was cut off by a powerful moan, the suckling of Anna’s lips against her neck and her digits working her over just as amazingly as they always did already firing her up. Sucking air through her teeth, she managed to chuckle back. “Now there’s a high honour for sure.” Tumbled out, her hands moving to unfasten Anna’s cape, the crimson fabric crumpling messily alongside Robin’s coat, fingers running along the bare shoulders of the redhead to reciprocate the touch.

Nails dragging against her skin had Anna mewling against Robin’s collarbone, the vibration of her lips simply adding onto her tender kisses she placed all across her neck, running all the way up to capture Robin’s earlobe between her teeth, matching that sensation with a pinch against those firm nipples. She could feel the tactician melt a little already against the door, enjoying a squeeze of her breasts a moment longer before shifting her grasp onto those baggy pants of hers, tugging them down to expose those smooth sleek legs and shapely rear end that drive her wild, grasping her cheeks the moment she heard the material hit the floor, only a modest pair of black panties separating her from the treasure that lay beneath.

Robin managed to kick off the pants that hung around her ankles with a bit of effort in her pinned position, whining out as those wonderful fingers worked over her ass just as perfectly as they had done to her breasts, Anna always so incredible when it came to bedroom escapades. She didn’t want to just stand there and do nothing though, unfastening the redhead’s skirt like she had done more times than she could count and pulled it down to expose her own set of toned legs and her own curvaceous ass, sinking her own digits into those round cheeks, a more racy and lacy red thong being all that kept Anna’s modesty intact. She clearly had made even more preparations for tonight than Robin realised.

Feeling thumbs tracing against the fabric of her panties, Anna chuckled into Robin’s ear. “Only the best for you…” She whispered hotly, pulling back from her ear and meeting her lips to kiss her again, the pair of them sinking in immediately into their embrace once more, moaning and grinding in hot excitement against one another. Fingers dug into the other’s rear, groping and adoring while pulling tighter with each passing second, truly in bliss even though they were just getting started.

It hit Robin hardest of all, her thighs squirming against one another from all these sensations, almost feeling her arousal starting to leak from her panties already. She lasted for a few more seconds until she had to pull back, gasping as her forehead rested against Anna’s, looking her in the eyes.

“Take me to bed…”

It was warm, desperate and intense, and exactly what Anna loved to hear. Without missing a beat, she stepped back and took Robin’s hand, pulling her gently towards their luxurious bed. Even if she decided to be a little cheeky about it, suddenly grabbing hold of Robin’s hips and throwing her onto the bed, a yelp coming from the tactician as she flopped, perhaps a little ungracefully, against the pillows at the head of the bed on her back.

She didn’t get much time to recuperate from the landing, watching as Anna smoothly unlaced her boots and gracefully took them off, those ruby eyes of hers staring seductively right back while her hands slipped onto her top. Licking her lips, Anna took a moment to let Robin watch as her top slid up her frame, slowly revealing each inch of her toned stomach and the curve of her frame until it tugged over her chest, her own lovely pair of breasts coming free with an utterly delicious bounce that had them jiggling before her eyes. Gods, if Robin didn’t have her pants off already, she would be throwing them across the room at the sight of Anna like that.

“Fuck, you are beautiful…” She let out lustily, words coming faster than her mind could keep up, pulling her own top off to match and allowing her own generous assets to bounce free, hastily moving on to tug off her boots.

“Thank you…” Anna answered back just as alluringly, grinning widely as she climbed onto the bed, once more taking her time crawling up towards her, her warm gaze and perfect little rolls of her hips doing wonders to get Robin even more excited. The soft jiggle of her ass with each swing, the swaying of her breasts as she moved, and the smile across her smooth lips… she knew just how to make someone squirm in arousal against the bedsheets. “And, well… I guess you’re not half bad yourself…” She winked teasingly as they came face to face, comfortably atop the tactician.

“You tease…” Robin chuckled as her fingers threaded into Anna’s hair, tugging her down into another kiss, their nude forms pressed even tighter than before against one another. Breasts pushed up against each other, firm nipples rubbing and rolling in gentle circles to leave them shivering just a little, gasping and whining as their tongue danced in harmonious bliss.

It had been a while since they had been able to enjoy themselves like this thanks to Robin’s heavy workload, so Anna could hardly contain herself. Smoothly, the nails of one of her hands dragged down the smooth torso of her beloved, from her chest to her stomach and down to her hips, a soft trail remaining against her skin until her fingertips grazed against the waistline of her panties. Not even waiting another second, they pushed forward, slipping underneath the material and getting to work against those eager lips, arousal already staining against her digits from the very first moments of her touch.

Anna getting to work had Robin pulling her head away from the kiss, unable to stop the loud passionate moan that shook through her entire body. The graceful motions against her entrance, the wonderful balance of firmness and gentleness, all at a speed that manage to satisfy her while also making her feel like begging for more… she was perfect at this. Her wife having been an active lady-killer for years had its benefits, mainly that it made her so amazing in the bedroom. She knew every little trick she could perform, and she knew every little quirk about her, the way Anna lightly seized her clit between her index and middle finger, rubbing against her with each digit moving back and forth in opposing motions proving her own point, seizing those crimson locks between her own fingers even harder.

“Mm-ahh!” She cried out, the gentle pinch around her sensitive nub leaving her reeling, toes curling as her legs squirmed frantically against the sheets.

Some mirth escaped Anna’s lips, releasing and letting her fingers drift down to rub a touch firmer against those drenched lips, feeling them got hotter and wetter with every passing second. “Having a good time there?”

“You could say that…” Robin chuckled back, twirling some of her hair around her finger, bottom lip caught between her teeth. “I always forget just how good you are at this…”

“You forget? I’m almost insulted.” She teased, pressing the tip of her finger at her slit, grinding and tempting Robin with a penetration that she denied for now, feeling Robin’s hips instinctively shifting to fruitlessly try and make them push in herself. “You know I take pride in this…”

“Pride in being a savant of the bedroom?” The tactician laughed softly, even if a whine of wanton desire cut through her mirth. “That you can give any woman you lay with the night of their life? That you’ve satisfied more women than you could ever count? That what you take pride in?”

“Laying it on pretty thick there…” She shot in return with a roll of her eyes while her wife smirked cheekily up at her, knowing she loved to tease her about that kind of stuff. “But yes, pride in being able to satisfy my partner in every way they wish… and that goes extra double for you… my gorgeous and amazing wife…” Anna grinned as she slipped down Robin’s body, pressing her chest down and rubbing it down the length of her frame until she was comfortable between her legs. And with a quick grip against those now thoroughly drenched panties, they were pulled off and tossed aside, Robin laid bare for Anna to do as she pleased.

“Now who’s laying it on thi-HAA!” Robin attempted to continue her teasing, only to let out a spectacular moan, her already sensitive clit caught gently between Anna’s teeth, the lightest little nibble against it throwing her for a loop all over again.

Staring up at the snow-haired woman gasping for a breath after that moan got a smile across Anna’s lips. “That’s what I like to hear…” She chuckled, a quick peck pressed against the tender nub before she descended further, tongue outstretched and dragging against her lower lips, feeling every little tingle of Robin’s entrance vibrating against her. Her lips were covered in arousal within seconds, always thrilled with just how worked up and excited she could get her so quickly, lapping it up eagerly with each flick and caress across her slit. To and fro, back and forth, assailing the entire surface with her nimble and diligent attention.

The immediate urge to throw another teasing retort her wife’s way was consumed by the gasps and whine that Robin couldn’t resist from letting out. Pleasure spiked and surged so perfectly as Anna’s tongue worked her over so acutely, the pressure of her touch and the speed just as fantastic as they had been with her fingers, but the warmth and feel of her tongue pushing to even greater heights. She squirmed about against the sheets, chest heaving with each heavy breath that filled her lungs, gaze locked solely on the redhead that was giving her all the attention she desperately needed, those crimson eyes and glimpses of a smile shining widely up at the tactician over the top of her own pelvis, a sight she would never for as long as she lived not love.

Anna knew her love for this as well, mewling eagerly herself for that extra little tingling of her lips to reverberate right into Robin’s core, feeling the tactician’s legs squirm just that little bit more from that kind of contact. “I’ve missed how great you taste…” She purred, lapping eagerly against the folds of her lover that only got hotter and wetter with each passing moment, building up to the moment that she would properly push inside of her. The anticipation was part of the fun, after all.

Chuckling softly, Robin quickly brought a hand up to brush some of her dishevelled fringe from out of her eyes, a little touch of sweat from her brow being wiped off in the process. “It tastes that good because you get me so wet, you know…”

“Oh, I know… I’ve gone down on you enough times to know that…” Anna snickered right back, shooting a wink up at her as her tongue twirled playfully against her clit, exaggerative in her motions to make it more of a show. “Satisfaction is one of my guarantees, remember?”

“That a fact, huh?” Robin raised an eyebrow cheekily, well aware that Anna was building her up for her to properly go down on her, but not about to let her wife have all the fun.

Before Anna could respond, she was cut off by the feeling of a pair of thighs squeezing tight against her cheeks, Robin seizing and trapping her against her slit with a fair amount of force. Appreciating the wonderful sensation of those gorgeous thighs pressed against her face could only last a moment until she was thrown once more. Quite literally, as Robin threw her weight around and spun the both of them about to bring Anna crashing against the bed on her back with a yelp, the snow-haired woman now sitting atop her, pinning her wife beneath with an eager smirk.

“Well, I’m right here. Go ahead and give me that ‘satisfaction’ you’re so proud about…” She growled, lust dripping from every word as her fingers threaded tight into Anna’s hair, already starting to roll her hips in eager anticipation of what was to come. Letting Anna control the pace was always a wonderful time, but a little spin on her expectations was always a way to push her a little bit harder.

With a cheeky raise of an eyebrow up at her, Anna didn’t hold back for another moment. Reaching her hands around, she took hold of Robin’s luscious rear end and squeezed it tight, dragging her wife firmer against her own face. And with that, her face pressed tight against Robin’s slit, lips pressed against her worked up entrance as her tongue pushed in deep inside of her, from the first seconds hard at work in giving her all the pleasure she could.

“Mm-AH! HAAH!” Robin cried out in her most powerful moan of the night so far, head thrown back as her body practically spasmed atop the redhead in unrestrained delight. Naga, Anna truly wasn’t holding back on her at all. That tongue that slipped inside of her took charge of her in seconds flat, every sensitive spot she had exploited and overwhelmed with her tender flicks, caresses dragging along her walls at the perfect tempo and firmness, pushing in deep and making her pussy hers in every sense of the word. It left her utterly breathless in but a few moments, whining and gasping in a sea of intense breaths, staring up at the bed frame above them as the sensations consumed her.

Her hips bucked without a conscious thought, grinding firmly back against the lips and tongue that brought her so much pleasure, fingers gripping tighter against those scarlet locks that she felt she might start tearing them out if she held on any tighter. “Oh Gods, oh Gods… you’re amazing… oh fuck, you’re so amazing!” She whined, at last managing to stare down at the sight of her wife working so hard against her, the huge smile on the tactician’s face almost enough to illuminate the entire room.

Staring right back up at her, Anna simply shot a wink up to her wife, lips and tongue much too preoccupied with worshipping her slit to be bothered with responding with words. She would let her actions speak for her, mewling loudly into her to let her lips vibrate against her once again, a quick swat of her hand against Robin’s ass before groping it hard once again more than enough to suffice, the tactician certainly seeming to agree as her body shivered atop her.

The sight of a woman in the throes of pleasure was a sight that Anna loved to savour every single time. The fact that it was Robin, the woman she had fallen in love with so long ago and was proud to call her wife, that she was bringing to those peaks of excitement only made it that much more delicious for her, feeling her own arousal so intense that she couldn’t help but squirm. Legs fidgeting softly against the bed sheets as she remained hard at work, her thong becoming almost as drenched as Robin’s panties laying in a heap on the floor happened to be.

Robin recognised that look of lust on Anna’s face, refusing to be a selfish lover any longer as she moved a hand out from Anna’s hair, running it down her frame and sliding into her thong, not bothering with any foreplay and simply pushing a pair of fingers inside of her eager slit. The intense groan that ran out against her own folds confirmed that it was absolutely the right call. “You’re dripping wet down here yourself… Let me give you at least a little something back…” Robin mewled out among her gasps of air and intense groans, not about to let her wife’s desires go unattended.

The redhead’s fingers tightened even more against Robin’s ass, her tongue motions faltering slightly as the sensations of being so suddenly fingered washed over her. The tactician was never one to be selfish when it came to the needs of others, and that translated so wonderfully into their bedroom escapades as well. So many nights spent together had given Robin plenty of time to study her likes and dislikes, knowing how firmly she should pump her fingers in. What angle she twist her digits to hit her sensitive spots. What rhythm and motions should she drag her nails against her walls. She was as skilled at pleasuring Anna as Anna was at pleasuring her now… not that Anna expected anything less of the woman she called her wife.

All of that pushed Anna to pick up the pace, driven and incensed even more in her flicks and caresses against the inner walls that quivered and shook with each of her touches, Robin begging without words just how much she wanted more.

Locked against one another, the moments dragged into minutes, the pair of them crying out in fits of pleasure from everything that their beloved was able to do to them. Hips bucking frantically against tongue or fingers, grasps tight against hair or cheeks, all in the haze of ecstasy the couple hadn’t been able to indulge in in some time. A nightly bliss they relished in during the stress and worry of the war a year ago, that they were too happy to lose themselves in all over again.

Robin bucked and grinded against Anna with more manic motions as the time dragged on, the heat and passion building up inside her from everything the redhead had done so wonderfully reaching a climax, snow-white hair a mess from just how much her head had been swinging back and forth. “Mm-nn-aahh! HAH! I’m close… I’m getting so close Anna!” She whined desperately through all the fitful cries she couldn’t stop, fingers rolling all through those red locks of her beloved as the perfect assailment of her slit continued, feeling like she was losing her mind. Not totally though, still having enough presence of mind to keep her fingers at work, pumping fervently into Anna’s slit in turn while her hips descended into even more frantic motions atop her.

Amazing words like that and the vigorous fingering she was receiving was exactly what she wanted, Anna upping the pace just a bit more, enough to increase intensity without losing her technique, rolling her head in time with Robin’s hips to drive her to the peak they both wanted her to reach. So much arousal filled Anna’s mouth, savouring every little taste she could get as her tongue remained diligent in worshipping the pussy that rubbed all against her face. Spanks and gropes against the pillowy ass that rested against her were lovely additions to add onto the pleasure, Anna soaking some of her own pleasure from the feel of her wife’s cheeks betwixt her fingers.

She herself couldn’t help but groan out loudly as well, not quite reaching her peak but adoring the feeling regardless, focusing her attention on getting Robin to hit her climax rather than worry about her own release for now. Stewing away with her lustful haze in the background, legs squirming softly against the bedspread as she did what she could to bring about Robin’s climax.

A climax that didn’t allude Robin for too much longer. The dry spell she had endured with all of her work bogging her down only made all of these sensations that much more potent, her head rolling back as she gasped towards the ceiling. “Oh fuck! I’m cumming Anna! I’m cumming!” She squealed desperately, feeling her entire body spasm as her orgasm overtook her, thighs tightening against Anna’s face and her hips coming to a halt, pressed her quivering slit down hard atop the lips of the redhead.

A torrent of powerful pent-up orgasm rained down against Anna, finding herself smirking with glee against Robin’s slit, gladly accepting the messy release and keeping her tongue at work to drag her pleasure out for even longer. Flicks against her inner walls, finding her sensitive spots even as her slit trembled and quivered in manic bliss, all while tasting and enjoying the extra potent taste of her climax, mewling out happily herself into her, not even minding the soft delirium from lack of air that came from being crushed beneath her wife. This was too much fun to worry about things like that.

Moans, groans and whines poured out loudly from Robin’s lips with all the ecstasy that coursed through every fibre of her being, having forgotten for a moment about fingering Anna and letting her hand come to a halt amidst all the sensations. Anna’s persistence in pleasuring even through her climax kept it dragging on, leaving her trembling and overwhelmed for even longer atop her, until it all managed to ebb softly out to its conclusion, the tactician left panting and gasping for air as the bliss still filled her mind.

Robin’s hips naturally drifted away from Anna lips, giving the redhead a chance to gasp softly herself, her cheeks as scarlet as her hair as she caught her breath as well, no longer nicely smothered by her slit. “Mm… you really came a lot this time Robin…” She giggled up at her in between her breaths, lips and cheeks slick and messy from that powerful deluge, eagerly running her tongue across the lingering arousal to enjoy the taste for a little bit longer. “It really has been a while, hasn’t it-MMPH!”

Yet another teasing remark from the saleswoman was cut off Robin swiftly shifting her body off of Anna’s face and bringing her lips crashing against hers, kissing her again after what felt like far too long without it. Flicking her tongue against Anna’s, still slick with her own arousal, she darted both of her hands down to the redhead’s panties, grabbing the waistband and tugging them firmly down to her thighs, leaving her own drenched slit to be exposed. “You haven’t cum yet Anna… that’s not going to fly with me…” She snickered against her lips, her pants for air ringing through along with her tantalising words, sliding her fingers back into Anna’s slit and pumping even harder into her, determined to return the favour.

Chuckling right along with her, Anna managed to kick down her panties the rest of the way off her legs without interfering with Robin’s technique, meeting her kiss and tugging her even tighter atop her. “Like I’m going to say no to that…” Purred from her smirking lips, letting Robin do as she pleased with her, no doubt in her mind that she was going to have a great time.

The tactician’s fingers pulled no punches now, every ounce of her energy aimed solely at her wife’s climax, thrusting her digits firmly in and out of her slit, dragging and rubbing against her throbbing inner walls that throbbed more and more with each passing moment. Her thumb even slid over to rest against her aching clit, dragging her nail gently in light circles against it to drive her to even greater heights of pleasure, the way Anna’s legs squirmed beneath her confirming that this was doing the trick.

She was hardly a one trick though, shifting about to bring their breasts against one another, rocking her chest in an eager grind that had their firm nipples rubbing all over each other, all while her lips stayed hard at work at indulging Anna in their intimate kiss. And with one hand free, it only felt right to slip it into her crimson locks once more, a gentle loving caress through her hair to create a wonderful little contrast to the increasingly firm finger-fucking.

All of it was certainly doing the trick though, Anna left whining out against her lips as the eager push of those fingers in and out of her were pushing her closer and closer to that release she too had been longing for for far too long. Hands clung onto Robin’s hair and down across her waist in a tight hug, wanting and needing as much of her as she could get. “You’re so damn good at this…”

“Well, you set the standard…” Robin whispered into their kiss, quickly seizing Anna’s bottom lip between her teeth and nibbling on it gently, the purr that vibrated through the redhead’s lips like symphony to her ears. “And like hell I’m going to let you experience anything less than what you can give me…”

“Glad I rubbed off on you so well…”

“Oh, you’ve done plenty of rubbing Anna…”

Chuckles came to both of them, throwing themselves immediately back into the kiss proper, Robin’s fingers pumping harder and faster into Anna’s slit with each passing moment. Arousal ran in steady streaks down her digits and across her hand, the slick sensation fuelling Robin’s desire even more, as did the quivering aching walls of Anna’s pussy running and tightening against her in manic fits of bliss. She knew Anna was getting so achingly close, so close she could almost taste it.

Anna was even more aware of that fact, toes curling in clawing motions against the sheets beneath her, gasps and whines getting louder and more laboured as the finger-fucking continued to shake her right to the core. Holding Robin tighter, hugging her closer and grinding back against her while their kisses grew hotter and heavier, tingling from her feet all the way to the top of her head. “S-Shit… I’m almost there Robin…” She gasped, even if her words were muffled by her tongue staying hard at work flicking intently against Robin’s.

“Good… let me feel just how hard I can make you cum all over my fingers…” Robin purred against her lips, persisting in her motions with every intent of driving her over that last precipice. “See if I can measure up to your talents…”

“As if you need to prove yourself to-HAAH!” Anna stopped abruptly as Robin’s fingers pushed into her up to her knuckles, fingertips and nails dragging so deep against her inner walls that it left her reeling. With impassioned strokes against her and tongue lavishing her mouth just as passionately, there was nothing Anna could do to hold back for even a second longer. Her slit clamped firmly around those digits as her climax hit, drenching Robin’s hand in a hot powerful torrent of her essence as a shivering moan shook through her lips.

That only got Robin to smile even wider, feeling every ebb and pulse that coursed through her beloved’s entire being. From the convulsions of her walls against her fingers, the trembling of her nipples that rubbed across hers in frantic delight and the shivers and gasp that radiated from her mouth, all of it exactly what she wanted to hear. She had missed this so much, being cooped up in her office all the time and unable to enjoy being with Anna like this. There was nothing quite like the joy of giving her partner a well-deserved orgasm, now was there?

The pleasure didn’t stop for Anna though, moaning and crying out while Robin’s fingers continued their assault on her climaxing slit, her noises muffled by the tongue still dragging and flicking just so against her own and those firm perfect nipples grinded against hers, the smile that came across her lips all too plain to see. Being pleasured like this by the woman she adored so much, flowing with the excitement waiting for this night had given her… Gods, it was fantastic.

Her climax persisted for a short while, Robin’s tender treatment dragging it out for a few moments more, until it gradually ebbed out, leaving Anna gasping softly there on the bedspread. Her chest heaved with each breath against Robin’s, pulling her lips back with a trail of saliva still connecting their tongues, smiling so joyously up at her. “Mm… that was wonderful… as great as I knew it’d be…”

“And nothing makes me happier…” Robin purred back, lightly pumping her fingers against her for just a few moments more to help bring her back down to earth from her high. Fingers that were positively drenched after such a powerful release, Anna clearly a little backed up herself from their lack of intimacy since their last night together. At last, she pulled them from her slit, a few drops of her arousal falling upon the bed and onto the pair of them as she brought her hand up, eager to taste the sweet taste that was Anna’s.

And she would have, if Anna didn’t dart forward first, taking those slick digits between her lips, sucking softly against them. Her tongue was swift, licking and flicking all across their surface to lap up her own orgasm, slipping between her fingers and adoring her with what could almost be called a massage, a soft mewl rumbling from her throat as she went. “Beat me to the punch, huh?” Robin chuckled with a roll of her eyes, unable to deny that it was a very alluring sight, the sensation of that nimble tongue fuelling her own excitement more than just a little bit.

Anna’s gaze stared hotly up into Robin’s, a smirk upon her lips as she pulled back with a soft pop, the essence upon those fingers replaced with the warm saliva of the redhead. “Don’t worry, there’s plenty to share…” She snickered, taking hold of the tactician and spinning her around, pinning her to the bed as she straddled her, leaning in for their lips to meet, her tongue slick with her own arousal for them to enjoy together.

From the first taste, Robin was groaning out in soft bliss, the mixture of the two wonderful tastes exactly what she needed. Arms wrapping around her wife, she hugged her close, tongues mingling once more to pass the arousal between the pair of them in hazy bliss. It was a messy kiss, driven by their lust and indulgence rather than any poise or effort that they usually put into their embraces, but after a joyful romp of a round of sex, it was perfect.

“You really don’t miss a beat, do you Anna?”

“Of course not. You deserve the best and only the best…”

“Mm… you’re far too good to me…”

“No matter how many times you say that I’m not going to stop, you know.”

“Like hell I’m complaining. I love what you do to me.”

“And that’s why I do it. Because I love you.”

“And that’s why I love you…”

Such gentle banter amidst their kiss had them smiling even more against the other’s lips, gentle smacks from their kisses continuing as the embrace continued for a little while longer. Robin’s hands lightly tracing down Anna’s back in soft adoration, Anna wrapping an arm around Robin’s waist and her free hand caressing her cheek, soaking in the joy of being in the others’ arms.

Of course, with a cheeky smack against Anna’s rear end, the banter turned to chuckles once more, neither of them ready to call it a night just yet.

“Don’t worry, I’m not finished with you yet…” Anna smirked, her lips slipping away and sitting up to straddle her properly, hands coming around to land on Robin’s breasts once more, squeezing them snugly with a gentle caress of her fingers. Staring down at Robin, she could see that particular look in her eyes, the focused hot glow of lust that spoke to one thing she wanted, the tactician gazing up into Anna’s eyes then drifting to the nightstand, then returning back to look at her. “And I know what that look means Robin. Can’t wait any longer, can you?”

Robin shook her head quickly in a response, biting her lip with a soft whine as her nipples were pinched between Anna’s fingers. “No, I can’t. Not after all that. I really need it Anna. It’s been far too long since I’ve felt it…” She purred, almost begging in her tone, the lustful glow in those brown eyes only getting brighter as she spoke.

Licking her lips, Anna nodded softly. “I love it when you get all worked up like this. As if I was going to say no…” She chuckled, enjoying one last squeeze of those beautiful breasts before releasing them, sliding herself off of her and hopping off the bed, heading quickly over to the nightstand. “Get nice and comfy for me then…”

Grinning from ear to ear, Robin swiftly moved to fix the displaced pillows to give herself something to lay back against, shifting into place and getting comfortable as instructed. Reaching for her hair, she pulled out her hair ties to let her snow-white hair flow properly down onto her shoulders, tossing the ties onto her bedside table to get them out of the way, watching as Anna pulled open the drawer and reached in. She practically stewed in anticipation for what was to come, knowing just how much better her evening off was about to get.

Finding what she was looking for, Anna quickly pulled it out, holding it out for Robin to see. In her hand lay the couple’s favourite night-time companion, a strap-on with a long and girthy shaft upon the front of the harness. A toy the pair of them had made use of more times than they could care to count, and one that had brought so much extra fun to their bedroom escapades. Without missing a beat, Anna moved the toy into place, pulling the harness into position and fastening it in place against herself. She was left standing there smugly, the shaft standing proudly between her legs, pointing right at Robin with the intent all too clear.

“Gods… I can never get over how sexy you look like that…” She let slip salaciously from her grinning lips, eyes running across her wife’s form as she stood there so confidently, the big firm shaft between her legs exciting her like almost nothing else.

Anna chuckled softly, closing the drawer behind her before heading back towards the bed. “You like the way I look with this that much?”

“Yeah…” Robin giggled, watching eagerly as Anna climbed onto the bed, feeling her legs already trembling a little with excitement. “Because when I see you like that, it means I’m about to cum so fucking hard…”

“Mm… you naughty girl…” Anna purred, crawling up towards her with a seductive sway in her hips once more, her own anticipation burning through her at the fun she was about to indulge in. “I wonder how other people would feel seeing this raunchy side of you…”

“They won’t. This is a side of me that’s only for you…” She answered, laying back properly against the pillows and spreading her legs, bringing her wet, drenched and already quivering slit into full view. Tucking her hands behind her head, she ruffled her already messy hair, staring Anna right in the eyes as she grinned. “Now, get over here and fuck me Anna…”

She didn’t need to be told twice, slinking over and taking hold of Robin’s thighs, pulling them apart to have her spread her legs out even more for her, a gasp of excitement escaping the tactician’s lips at being grabbed like this. Meeting her gaze with that trademark Anna smirk, she shifted in, pressing the tip of the toy up against her lips, teasingly grinding across her surface to drive Robin that little bit more feral, as she knew she would get, before at last honouring her request, beginning to push inside of her.

“Ngh… Ha-AH!” Robin cried out, head immediately rolling back from the sensation of her walls being spread apart by Anna’s shaft. It made her squirm even more, legs fidgeting in Anna’s grasps while her hands gripped the pillows behind her, bracing herself as inch after inch of the girthy length filled her up. Gods, she didn’t realise how much she’d missed this until the toy was inside her. “Oh Gods… that’s it…” She whined, the grin on her lips only getting wider as she watched Anna feed it into her.

“Hah… you clearly needed tonight even more than I did…” Anna snickered, fingers digging into her thighs snugly to hold her steady to keep her insertion smooth and comfortable for Robin. The number of times they had done this made the process work like a well-oiled machine, but that didn’t mean Anna was going to rush anything. She loved watching Robin squirm in anticipation far too much.

“You could say t-that…” Robin chuckled, even if her mirth was offset by the shaft reaching deeper and deeper, the slightest hint of pain that came with the first push an oddly nice compliment to the wonderful delight that it gave her. “It’s been far too long since you’ve been able to give me exactly what I need…”

“My thoughts exactly Darling…” She purred right back, smirking happily down at the sight of her wife so excited to receive her strap-on, something she had been aching to see for ages. There really was nothing better than seeing the woman she loved drowning in all the pleasure she could give her, keeping her hips moving gradually forward to maintain her smooth insertion. Until she could tell she only had the last inch or two to go, tightening her grip and thrusting the rest in hard. Just to see Robin react.

And react she did, eyes snapping wide and crying out in surprise, a shiver cascading through her entire body at that thrust. “Fuck!” She groaned through her clenched teeth, feeling her walls quiver and clench around the shaft inside of her, the gentle roll of Anna’s hips against her pelvis as she squirmed driving her to even greater anticipation.

“Now that’s what I like to see…” Anna grinned, not able to feel the excitement and joy that ran through Robin’s pussy at being penetrated with her fake shaft, but she could tell just fine without it. The trembling of her legs within her grasp, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath, the giddiness of her smile and the glow in her eyes… the signs of her partner’s pleasure were all too plain to see. The way Robin’s hips were already grinding back against her before she had even started yet was another great sign.

“You damn tease…” Robin managed to chuckle, the joy in her tone far betraying the complaint in her words. Even just that first thrust had her over the moon, knowing that this was the prelude of what she was about to experience. “Do it Anna… make me feel as amazing as you always do…”

“I refuse to do anything less…” She cooed back, making her point clear with a swift pull back and thrust of her hips, pumping the length into her firmly to set the pace. Teasing Robin was fun, but nowhere near as enjoyable as giving her the pleasure she craved. And with it out of the way, every bit of attention she had was on that, within moments thrusting the strap-on in and out of her.

Robin was left moaning out almost immediately, loud and proud in voicing her delight as each impact rocked her against the bed, more and more of the pillows beneath her clenched within her fingers as she felt it all. She’d still barely recovered from the high of her last orgasm, the lingering heat and excitement only making her that little touch more sensitive, more receptive, made the soft slams of Anna’s hips against her hit that little bit extra. Not that this was anything unusual for their nights together, but just maybe their dry spell was making it feel just that little bit better.

“Mm… yeah…” She whined, her hips moving in tandem with her partner’s, letting the impacts grow more and more with each thrust, heaving eagerly against her.

“Love seeing you worked up…” Anna cooed back to her, finding time amidst her thrusts to run her fingers up and down the gorgeous thighs she kept held in her grasp, dragging her nails against the trembling skin in unspoken adoration. Sure, perhaps the pleasure was a little bit one-sided, but Anna hardly cared about that. She got more than enough enjoyment and satisfaction in watching her be overwhelmed in ecstasy, pride in what it was she was able to make her lover feel.

“And no one does it like you…” Robin chuckled, each pump of Anna’s toy bottoming out inside her slit, the sounds of Anna’s hips smacking against her own and the soft creaking of the bed beneath her building her up so beautifully, feeling her walls squeeze and tremble even more around the shaft. She stared eagerly up at her wife, drinking in the sight of her hips hard at work fucking her, the way her now messy ponytail and those lovely breasts bounced and shook with all her motions, those adoring scarlet eyes staring down at her with just as much affection. It made her bite her lip firmly, groaning aloud through her heavy breaths as her, the length only feeling better from her slit now clenching tighter around it.

Even if Anna couldn’t feel that elation that ran through Robin, she knew the signs the tactician had written all over her face, the grin on her face growing that little bit wider. A grin that Robin recognised as well, but just a little bit too late. Not having a moment to prepare herself before Anna shifted her hips to rest more atop her, changing her angle and pumping her hips just that touch more briskly, a shift in speed and intensity that had Robin crying out all over again.

“H-HAAH! SHIT!” She practically squealed, legs thrashing in Anna’s grasp as the redhead worked her magic on her.

The length Anna was fucking her with was just a toy, not a real cock that could throb and ache and feel every spot inside of her as she fucked her, but that didn’t seem necessary at all from where she was laying. The technique was simply perfection, those hard and fast thrusts that filled her so well moving with purpose and intent as she slammed into her. Just like how her fingers and her tongue knew just what to do, Anna knew just where to focus her attention onto, the right spots to let the tip of the shaft hit against deep inside of her, the way the length could grind against her walls, the slightest side-to-side rolls of her hips as they thrust letting her work her over in the ways that drove her wild. And once Anna was committed, she was completely unrelenting, pumping that wonderful toy into her with the sole intent of making her cum as hard as she could.

Oh Gods, she needed this so badly…

“Anna! Oh Gods, ANNA!” Robin cried out, her body aflame with sensation as she rocked back against those hard thrusts all she could, meeting Anna’s gaze with a desperate glow in her own. At last releasing the pillows beneath her, her arms shot out towards her, reaching out for her wife. “K-Kiss me… Anna, kiss me!”

Anna shot forward just as swiftly as Robin’s arms had beckoned her forward, dropping her thighs and leaning in to meet her lips, slipping her tongue smoothly back into her mouth, giving her the kiss she so desperately begged for. The momentary lapse in her motions as she got atop Robin made up for as her hips got straight back to work, plunging the length back and forth into her without missing a beat.

Those delicious lips against her own had Robin mewling and groaning within seconds, melting utterly into the kiss as her arms went around Anna’s shoulders, pulling her as tight against her as she possibly could, needing to feel her. To feel her lips, to feel her breasts, to feel her hips, to feel everything that was Anna pressed against her, snapping her legs around to wrap around her waist, needing every bit of her to be right there atop her.

The bedroom was filled with the symphony of pleasure that came from the pair of them. Firm smacks of Anna’s hips colliding against Robin with each thrust, the tactician’s legs doing their part in tugging those hips down to get each impact as heavy as she could make it. Creaks and squeaks of the bed that shook and rocked from the lovemaking that was taking place upon it. And the beautiful mixture of moan and groans from the two of them, cutting above their smacking lips and caressing tongues to shamelessly show off just how great all of this felt to them. They were simply lucky that their quarters were all to themselves here in the castle, otherwise any passer-by would not be able to ignore the rambunctiousness of their date night.

A moment dragged on into minutes, the grip Robin had around Anna getting tighter as the pumping of the shaft in and out of her didn’t stop for even a second. Perhaps a little too tight, but she couldn’t help it. Not when Anna was still working her already sensitive slit so nicely, even after the minutes on end of her thrusting. Hitting her sweet spots over and over again, grinding against her inner walls with the tender swaying of her hips, bottoming out again and again to reach her deepest points… there was no way that she could possibly not be losing herself.

“Oh Gods, oh Gods… you’re going to make me cum again Anna…” Robin whined desperately into Anna’s lips, nails digging softly into her back as she held on for dear life. She wasn’t lasting near as long as she usually did, but she didn’t care. The heat and excitement from her slit was teetering so close to the edge, ecstasy filling her entire being and leaving her feeling like she’d had more than one glass of wine tonight from how high she felt. Tremors and quivers ran through her walls almost manically, clinging to the shaft that brought wave after wave of that sensation, knowing she had no chance of holding on.

“Then that means I’m doing my job…” Anna snickered playfully, threading her fingers into the snow-white hair of her beloved, hair ties that just barely held her twintails in place thanks to all the jostling and shaking falling loose, letting it cascade in a messy sort of grace down onto her shoulders. “Go ahead Robin… cum nice and hard for me…”

Robin didn’t need much more encouragement than that. Holding Anna as tight could be, relishing in their tongues and lips engaged in their adoring embrace as their hips rocked and crashed against one another’s again and again, there was no stopping it. It was only a few thrusts more before she was crying out in delight all over again, legs spasming against Anna’s waist as her orgasm overtook her, yet another messy release letting out all over the strap-on inside of her, and all over the both of them. Fitful and frantic the whole while, refusing to stop moving even as that intense climax flowed through her.

And Anna was right there with her, bucking and thrusting back against Robin’s trembling hips, every second that she could drag out that orgasm being another second she could leave her in total bliss. Kisses aplenty smacking against her lips, grinding and rubbing her soft breasts and firm nipples against hers, and complimenting the pumping of the strap-on into her with an adoring caress of her hair, every little note she knew that Robin loved. The way she shook and trembled against her, moaning aloud in shameless ecstasy made all her efforts more than worth it.

Pleasure cascaded through the tactician, sending her head into the clouds once more from the force of her orgasm, keeping her high in the sky for more blissful moments than she could count. Returning back to Earth, she was left panting out against Anna’s lips, trying to maintain her kisses even with the heavy breaths she needed to fill her lungs, sliding her fingers along the length of her back to slip them into the crimson locks of Anna’s hair, returning that adoring caress she was receiving. “F-Fuck… you always know just how to make me cum so fucking hard…” She whined out, the most infectious grin on her face.

That whine got Anna to raise an eyebrow. Got her smile to grow a little bit wider. It really had been a while since they had been together like this. And she hadn’t quite had her fill of Robin just yet.

Robin’s eyebrow raised softly as well at the look on Anna’s face, that plotting look on her face something that she wasn’t sure she should be thrilled or terrified of. “Anna?” She asked softly, not allowed to say much more as the redhead quickly pulled back, tugging the shaft out from inside of her and took hold of her hips, swiftly rolling her onto her side against the bed. It all happened so fast she barely had time to gasp out in surprise, just as suddenly feeling Anna’s breasts push in against her back, the redhead’s cheek suddenly against hers over her shoulder. “W-What are you…”

“You said seeing me like this means that you’re about to cum so fucking hard, huh?” She teased ominously, planting a kiss against her cheek as a hand grabbed onto her thigh, raising into the air to leave the hot, drenched and sensitive mess of her slit to be fully on display, shifting in to press the tip of her strap-on back against it. Running her nose across her rosy cheek playfully, Anna’s lips came against her ear, whispering hotly and lustily into it. “I don’t think you’ve cum hard enough yet…”

Her eyes widened, opening her mouth to speak but instead howling out as Anna drove the shaft back to the base inside of her with a single thrust, firm enough to make her see stars for just a moment. Breaths were shaky as she quickly took as many as she could, her pussy slick and used to taking the length from just before but the different angle Anna was thrusting it in from had her hitting a different spot, rubbing against and entertaining her walls in a whole way from just before. And then, of course, the thrusts started up again.

“H-HAAH! ANNA!” She cried out, all of a sudden assailed by slams of the strap-on into her faster and harder than Anna had been doing just before, feeling her entire body lurch with each impact. She felt her hips crash against her rear end again and again so firm it left her cheeks jiggling in a constant of unrest, truly merciless in her treatment of her. And even with the force of the fucking she was receiving, the madness never lost its method, still hitting against the sensitive and tender spots inside of her that Anna had memorised over their time spent together, that tenderness mixed with such ferocity already enough to drive her wild.

Robin was still so sensitive from her two previous orgasms, and this firm, overwhelming treatment was simply engulfing her mind even more than it usually would. The dry spell didn’t help at all either, her body feeling like jelly in Anna’s grasp, not having it in herself to move or act and simply letting Anna do as she pleased, to ravage her body in such a pleasurable way. She panted desperately, trying to get more air into her lungs than she was letting out with each cry or howl of pleasure that escaped her lip, feeling her arousal drench her legs and the bed beneath them with every single thrust.

‘S-She’s going so hard… has… has she missed me that much?’ Robin managed to think to herself through the foggy haze of bliss that filled her head, already overcome with all the sensations that Anna was giving her.

Sensations that Anna felt just weren’t quite enough. She could do far more to get Robin to cum in this position, and there wasn’t a single reason to hold back. Without slowing down her thrusts, she took action. Gliding her hand across Robin’s still raised thigh, she shifted and wrapped her arm around it to keep it raised high in the air, leaving her fingers free to dart forward and seize Robin’s clit, feeling every throb that ran through the engorged nub at the treatment she was receiving. One hand in place, her other darted underneath and around Robin, taking hold of Robin’s breast and squeezing it tight, pulling her tighter against her for her own breasts to push tighter into her back. And finally, Anna’s lips parted, leaning in and sinking her teeth snugly into Robin’s earlobe, just hard enough to have a hint of pain go along with the pleasure.

Robin’s eyes snapped wide open. Her pussy, her clit, her breasts, her ear… all at the same time… it was so much that she screamed.

“Fuck! FUCK! FUUUCK!!!” She squealed, stimulation coming in hard in so many different parts of her body all at the same time. Her frame shook and squirmed frantically, overcome with so much but kept held in place by Anna’s grasp, forced to stay right where she was. Not that she was having any complaints at all with what was happening to her.

Anna smirked happily against Robin’s earlobe, nibbling up the length of her ear and back down again, her hot breath tickling against her skin as she went. “I love you… so much Robin…” She whispered into her ear, slipping a touch of that loving tenderness into her ravenous treatment of her body. It made a perfect contrast to the overwhelming stimulation and gave the whole thing that little bit more meaning beyond simply fucking her wife’s brains out.

Not that she was wholeheartedly committed to the fucking her brain’s out part. Her hips maintained their fearsome assault, driving the entire length into her with each smack of her pelvis against Robin’s rear, hitting deep and hard with each impact that had the bed shake a bit from the force of her motions. While her slit received the harsh pounding, Anna kept her clit nice and stimulated too, pinching and tweaking it between her fingertips, rolling it in-between them with a tight yet tender adoring massage, every ache and tremor that ran through it so beautiful in her eyes. Keeping a similar approach with her breast, sinking her palm into the soft ample mound and holding on tight, keeping her firm aching nipple entertained with her fingers with squeezes and tugs against them, just how she knew she loved it. And of course, she had to top it all off with her own breasts grinding against her back and her lips peppering her cheeks with kisses, letting her warm breath and hot mewls tingling against her ear, making sure she knew that she was loving all of this too.

Anna knew every little thing about Robin’s body, and after waiting so long for tonight, she was certainly not holding anything back.

Robin felt like she was drowning. Drowning in a sea of intoxicating euphoria that left her breathless and helpless as the woman she loved engulfed her in wave after wave of sensations. Every pinch, every squeeze, every smack, every kiss and every thrust… everything just hit the right spot. Again, and again, and again, and again. She shivered, she gasped, crying out in reckless ecstasy as her slit felt positively engulfed in flames, driving closer to another orgasm faster than she could comprehend. And there was no way in hell that she was going to hold it back. “I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH ANNA!” She screamed raggedly, no control over her volume anymore, far too deep into her pleasure to even know where she was right now.

All she knew was that Anna was fucking her. And she was going to cum. Hard.

Hard and fast, she shrieked aloud as all the heat got to her all at once, clenching and squirming frantically in Anna’s grasp as she hit her climax, the most powerful release she let out all night releasing frantically all over the pair of them, her walls clenching down against the shaft that still ravaged her. She could barely see straight, head a jumbled mess of delight that she wasn’t capable of comprehending much at all, nothing at all above the orgasm that ran through her body. And just how utterly incredible it all was.

Hearing that tremendous shriek erupt from Robin’s lips, Anna grinned to herself, bringing her thrusts to an end and simply bottoming the toy out inside of her, holding her close and letting her soak it in. Massaging the clit and nipple between her fingertips, rubbing her chest soothingly into her back, and planting a few calming kisses against her cheek, a soft hum on her lips. Robin had taken more than enough of a hard fuck, there wasn’t any need for her to try any harder. Best to let her enjoy this moment as best she could.

Whines, groans and gasps spilled from the tactician over and over, surges of delight radiating from her quivering pussy and through every fibre of her being, all the way from the tips of her toes to the very top of her head. It was hot, intense and wonderfully satisfying, leaving her smiling giddily against the bedsheets, so much of her essence trailing down her trembling legs and dripping off the strap-on that remained where it was, right up against her g-spot with only her body lurching with each breath causing it to grind against her. That warm wonderful feeling lasted for a short while, riding out the delight of her orgasm until it faded away from her ragged form and brought her back to reality, panting heavily from the magnitude of what she had just experienced. “H… H-Haah… w-wow…”

“You feeling alright?” Anna asked softly, rubbing her nose lightly across Robin’s still lightly trembling cheek, the soft caress making the tactician smile.

“Y-Yeah… I’m okay…” She cooed in response, head still spinning from the treatment she had just received. Not the first time Anna had been so intense with her, but certainly the first time in quite a while, leaving her just a touch wiped out from what she had just received. “Just… Just need a minute…”

The redhead nodded softly against her shoulder, pulling her hands back from her erogenous spots to let them rest. “Take all the time you need…” Anna spoke sweetly into her ear, pulling herself back enough for the now thoroughly drenched strap-on to slip out of her, a conflicted groan coming from Robin at the sensation. Unfastening it from around her waist, she pulled it off of herself and tossed it aside onto her bedside table. She could worry about cleaning it and putting it away in the morning. For now she simply pulled herself back in against Robin, wrapping both her arms around her waist and pulling her into a cuddle, lips getting right back to work in covering her neck and cheek in kisses.

It got Robin to chuckle, just how fast Anna could jump from pounding and stimulating the living sense out of her to pulling her close and adoring her with such tender after-care. It was one of her best qualities though, just how devoted, ready and proud she was in making her as happy as she could be. So she simply melted, catching her breath and working on regaining some of the strength to move herself again, letting herself be pampered and smothered by Anna’s embrace and her kisses, soaking up the afterglow of the three orgasms she had experienced tonight.

At last, Robin managed the energy to bring her hands to rest atop Anna’s, tilting her head back to meet her lips for a proper kiss, a soft sigh of contentment on her lips. “That was amazing… thank you so much for tonight…”

“You’re more than welcome…” Anna whispered, lightly running her fingers against her firm skin, even if there was a light sheen of sweat that coated her form now. “First night in ages I’ve been able to drag you out of that office, I had to make an event out of it.”

“And you really did. Fuck, you really didn’t hold back on me at all…” Robin chuckled back, her head rolling back over against the pillows, not knowing how much longer she would be able to stay awake after all that. “I can barely feel my legs right now…” She whined, smile growing as her wife leaned back in to resume her kisses against her neck.

“Glad I lived up to those expectations of yours…” She chuckled against her ear.

“You always do…” She giggled right back, letting her fingers slide across Anna’s and thread them in-between them, holding each other even closer. “Even if I’m probably going to be a little bit sore in the morning…”

“Hey, you’re the one that brought up cumming so hard from the toy, you brought that on yourself.”

“True, I guess… I can kick myself when I’m sitting at my desk all day if I’m aching.”

“It’d be a little hard to kick yourself with jelly legs though, wouldn’t it?”

“Shut up…”

The pair of them giggled against one another, Anna pressing another kiss against her cheek as Robin nestled in further, snuggling up together to spoon lazily on the bed. After a romp like that, it only made sense to call it there for the night. The pair of them were still working tomorrow after all, Robin especially, Anna letting her own sigh of contentment slip from her lips.

“Robin… thank you for taking the night off for me. It’s so much better having a romantic meal and then a night with you rather than sitting in your office with our dinner. I know you’ve got so much on your plate and you’re still stressed about everything, so really… thank you so much Robin…”

She felt Anna nuzzle in a little bit more against her, a guilty twinge coming to the edge of her smile. “You really shouldn’t be thanking me for that… you put so much into tonight and I just showed up. Not really something I deserve any recognition for…”

“C’mon, let me have this…” Anna shook her head softly, mirth on her lips as she spoke. “I had such a great evening, and I already can’t wait for the next time we can do this…”

That sentiment had Robin’s smile melting away, frowning softly as she quickly swallowed the lump in her throat. “N-Next time… that’s… u-um…”

Anna raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

Robin’s brow furrowed, a reluctant exhale escaping her. “W-Well… taking the night off tonight pushed some of today’s work onto tomorrow’s workload. And there’s so many councils and meetings coming up soon on top of all my other work. I… I really don’t know when I’ll have the time to spare for another night like this. I’ll probably need to work late and pull a few all-nighters too to clear up everything that’s going to be hitting my desk in the next few weeks… and that’s not even counting the trip up to Ferox to escort Tiki back here after that. I just… I really don’t know Anna… I’m really sorry…”

“…”

“… Anna?”

“What are you apologising for?” Anna answered sweetly, pulling Robin tighter against her still. “You’ve got nothing to feel sorry for, I completely understand. Chrom and the Halidom need you to handle all the important stuff, especially with everything that’s going on right now. If that’s what you have to do, that’s what you have to do.”

“Anna…”

“We’ll still have our breakfast and our dinner dates in your office, when you don’t have a meeting or a dinner to attend, of course. And I’ll be right there for you if you need me for anything, so don’t worry about it, okay?”

“… O-Okay.”

“Great.” Anna sighed softly, leaning herself over to plant one last kiss for the night on Robin’s lips. With a goodnight kiss placed, she got comfortable, hugging Robin close and snuggling in, resting her head against hers as she closed her eyes. “I love you Robin…”

“I love you too Anna…” Robin answered softly, giving Anna’s fingers around her waist a squeeze as she tried to get comfortable as well. Even if the lump she had in her throat was back in full force.

She knew her words had hurt her.

Anna had spoken sweetly, her words had been calm and reassuring, but Robin knew her wife better than that. She knew the tone she used when she was trying to make a sale, trying to convince someone of something, trying to put on an act. A way of her hiding her true feelings from her, to be supportive and a good partner rather than voice her disappointment.

And that moment of hesitation, hearing that stifled sigh that slipped out before she could stop herself, feeling her arms drift away from their warm embrace around her before correcting herself, it told Robin everything she needed to know.

Swallowing did nothing to alleviate the guilt, simply sinking into Anna’s embrace and accepting the warmth and comfort that came from it, even if in that moment, she felt like she didn’t deserve it.

* * * * *

Sitting at her desk the next morning, already hard at work once again, the guilt Robin felt last night as she fell asleep still ate away at her. Running her eyes over the documents before her and scribbling away with her quill absentmindedly, she sighed for what had to have been the tenth time in the last five minutes, most of her thinking still on that moment.

_“If that’s what you have to do, that’s what you have to do…”_

Hearing Anna’s voice ring out in her head again, she rested her elbow on the desk and leaned against her hand, her eyes trailing towards the plates and glasses left abandoned on the settee from their breakfast. A breakfast neither of them even got to truly enjoy, Anna spending their breakfast date helping her sort out the forms and reports she didn’t get a chance to finish sorting before their date, then having to wolf down her food to get to the shop in time for the delivery she was receiving this morning. She didn’t even get a chance to sit down.

Groaning softly to herself, she rolled her forehead into her palm, pinching her temples, trying to keep herself focused. The pangs of guilt kept aching away at her heart though, only able to imagine how Anna must feel about all of this. With so much work and so many responsibilities to handle in the past few weeks, she’d hardly seen her outside of their morning and evening meals. That Anna was always the one to bring up to her office. Was the one to drag her away from her desk to eat. Was the one to clear up after them so she could get back to work. She was the one carrying their relationship right now.

_“It makes it feel like I’m being disrespectful to you and the life we have now…”_

Those words Anna spoke at the table last night made the lump in her throat come back hard. “How can you possibly think that…?” Robin murmured to herself, recounting the hint of shame that came across her face in her admission back then so clearly in her mind. “How can you think you’re the one being disrespectful here? I’m the one who can’t even scramble time together to spend an actual evening with you… too deep in all this paperwork to actually give you what you deserve…”

She lamented, bringing her quill to a halt as she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, shaking her head softly. “I’m the one who should be worrying about disrespecting you… after everything you’ve done for us…”

Robin knew this life they had now wasn’t the life Anna had planned on them having. Back during the war, Anna was set on returning to being one of the Secret Sellers like the rest of her family. Not full time, just as a part time arrangement, letting her continue her family traditions and passion, while also being there for her and for their daughter as well. And Robin was entirely supportive of that idea, knowing what joining the Shepherds and marrying her had done to her relationship with her family in undoing the whole ‘Secret Seller’ gimmick and that this would hopefully help her get closer to her family once again.

But then Robin disappeared. Staring face to face with the Fell Dragon, she made the choice to strike her down herself, at the risk of her own annihilation, to free the world from the treachery of Grima’s curse once and for all. And it wasn’t until six months later that Chrom and Lissa had found her in that field and brought her back home. Where she learned what Anna had done in her absence.

Abandoned her plans for returning to the road and setting up a shop of her own in Ylisstol, dealing with the initial extra fallout with her family all on her own, not about to head off into the world with her wife gone and their daughter without either of her mothers. Calling in every favour and contact she had ever made in her travels to make the shop a success, even having to beg some of her sisters for help to get things started. Taking most of the money she made and investing in an apartment for Morgan to have all to herself, to grant her some freedom and some space of her own to study and train all she needed to. And with Robin gone, hunting down the old right hands of Chrom and Lissa’s father, Rhoam and Cawlin, to take over Morgan’s education, wanting to provide for their daughter all she could in her absence.

And after that, the way she described it was so simple.

_“I wanted there to be a home for you to come back to…”_

“You do all that for me and for Morgan… and I spend my days in this office taking care of everyone but you…” She sighed to herself, how utterly overwhelmed she was by all the work she’d had thrown her way the last several weeks.

Many nights she wouldn’t even make it back to their quarters to sleep, using the blanket set that Anna had precured for her to get a few hours rest on the settee between the long sessions of reports and documents, Anna being the one to wake her up with breakfast most of those mornings that followed. And on nights she managed to wrap things up in the late hours of the night, she’d make her way to their bedroom to find Anna fast asleep in their bed. Alone. So much empty space where Robin was supposed to be left bare, her wife laying forlorn upon their marital bed.

As she was sure Anna had spent those six months waiting for her to return the same way…

Swallowing that lump once more, her hand clenched into a soft fist around her quill. “I swear, the second I can catch a little bit of a break, I’ll make it up to you… give you all the love and attention you more than deserve… I promise…” She told herself, a promise that she was determined to keep.

Still, reality had to slip its way back into her mind, her grip loosening on her quill as her thoughts rang aloud inside her head. ‘But… when is that going to be? There’s so much to get done up until Chrom and I head off to Ferox to meet Tiki, and that’ll be three weeks away after that. Once we’re back, who knows whether work’ll come flooding in again? It could be months before I have that kind of time. What am I supposed to do for Anna until then…?’

A set of firm knocks against her office door got Robin jumping a little in her seat, snapping herself out of her own thoughts. “Come in!"

The door pushed open for Cherche to enter, already kitted in her uniform and armour for morning drills with her recruits, stepping into Robin’s office. “Good morning Robin. One of the castle aides told me that you had something you wished to discuss with me?”

“Yes, there is. Thank you for coming. I know you have drills to sort out, so I won’t keep you for too long.” Robin nodded, quickly tidying up some of the loose documents and moving them, setting them aside for now. “Would you mind getting the door?”

Cherche swiftly closed the door behind herself, not entirely sure why it was that the always busy tactician had called on her so early in the day. “Is something the matter?”

“Well, I guess that’s what I called you here to ask about.” Robin trailed off, stepping up from her desk and crossing over to the settee, clearing the leftover breakfast dishes and moving them aside, leaving a clean spot for Cherche to take a seat. “Is everything alright Cherche?”

Being shot a question like that got the wyvern rider’s eyebrow to raise a touch above her brow. “Is everything alright? What do you mean?”

A soft exhale came through Robin’s nose. “I just wanted to know if there’s anything bothering you at the moment. Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble and I’m not accusing you of anything, I just want to check up on you.”

“Anna told you what she saw during my drills yesterday, didn’t she?” Cherche sighed, bringing her arms to cross under her chest.

“Yes, she told me. She spoke to Donnel and he said you’d been working the men incredibly hard as of late, enough for him to end up collapsing in the middle of a spar. And that you were fierce when you spoke to her.”

Cherche cast her eyes away, a bit of embarrassment across her usually stern features. “And you’ve called me here to reprimand me for how I’ve been acting?”

“No, that’s not it at all.” Robin assured her with a quick shake of her head. “Anna wasn’t upset that you spoke fiercely to her, she was concerned. Said you seemed angry and stressed, upset even, about something. At something that wasn’t any of your men. That’s why I asked you to come see me.”

A quiet chuckle came from Cherche, a touch of a smile on her lips. “She has a way of seeing through people, doesn’t she?”

“She has her talents, yes.” Robin chuckled back, moving back over to sit at her desk, waving a hand for her guest to take a seat. “So, is something the matter, Cherche? I promise, nothing we talk about is going to leave this room. I won’t tell anyone, not even Anna, if something’s up.”

The redhead brought her gaze back over to Robin before glancing at the settee, a touch of hesitation in her form that stopped her from stepping immediately over. “I suppose I have trusted you with my issues before. You did it for everyone back in the Shepherds…”

“I did put up with that whole wyvern matchmaking stint you threw me into back then, so I think I’m well equipped to handle an issue if you have it. I’ll offer you all the help I can.” Robin nodded sweetly, hoping to get Cherche comfortable enough to open up about her issue.

Cherche nodded in turn, taking a deep breath before moving over and taking a seat herself, readying herself to speak. “Alright then, I’m not sure what aid you could exactly offer for my issue, but I suppose I’ll let you know what’s happening. You know that it’s been close to a year since Lord Virion sent me here as an envoy of Rosanne?”

“Yes, Chrom filled me in. Supposedly a testament to Rosanne and Ylisse’s comradery and as thanks to the Exalt for restoring his honour by sending the most trustworthy person in his service to act as ambassador for the two nations?”

“Lord Virion does like to make his decrees quite flowery…” Cherche rolled her eyes, interlocking her fingers in her lap. “I began my service here as an ambassador here as per my Lord’s command, but after a few months of that, Chrom offered to allow me to take on duties to train the soldiers here, as a better use of my abilities. And I feel that has been a much more productive use of my time here in Ylisse.”

Robin nodded her head along with Cherche’s story, letting her feel comfortable to speak her mind. Her hands rested in her lap as well, resting them against her legs as she listened in.

“For months now I’ve been serving as a trainer and I feel like I have gotten settled here in Ylisstol quite comfortably. My routines are nice, Minerva has gotten used to her new accommodations and I am quite happy to be here now. So, I felt since I was settled and comfortable that it was time to… well, meet someone…” Cherche trailed off, her body shrinking just a little against the cushions as she said that.

The tactician’s eyes widened before she could stop herself, realising the path this conversation was about to go down. “Oh… and that’s the issue that’s bothering you?”

Nervously, Cherche cast her eyes down to her lap, idly rubbing her fingers together as she tried to figure out how to explain this. “I’ve been trying to put myself out there for the past few weeks now. At taverns and inns around the capital, various men in and about the castle and the military, I’ve even gone so far as to ask some of the women I’m amicable with if they knew anyone who would be interested, but… I’ve had no luck. None whatsoever.”

“Cherche, that’s terrible, I’m sorry…” Robin hummed, the air turning a touch awkward as she thought hard about how exactly to respond. “Do you have any idea why you’ve not been able to meet someone?”

“I have a few ideas…” Cherche sighed once more. “Word does travel around in the city. Most people are aware of the Commander training the next generation of knights of Ylisse, the fierce lady of Roseanne riding her ferocious wyvern into battle. People recognise me as that woman when we talk, and men tend to find me intimidating. I know I have quite a stern expression and a firm temperament, but it’s still hurtful to know that’s one of the reasons. And anyone who’s happy with me tends to get scared away by the idea of Minerva. She can be quite protective of me and be firm herself, which I suppose is frightening for those who don’t know what an adorable sweetie she can be.”

“Cherche…”

“Also, I know I’m not quite as young as I once was. My skin doesn’t quite have the glow it once had, perhaps my expression is growing a touch harder than it was before, the years may well be catching up to me. Maybe I am destined to become an old maid alongside Minerva, like I said back then…” She laughed awkwardly, the sad glow in her eyes cutting above the mirth on her lips.

“Come on, you can’t really think things like that. You still have plenty of great years ahead of you, and you’re absolutely still a very fetching woman.” Robin reassured her with a smile, hoping to convey just how honest her words were in her voice. “Sometimes things take time. No one knows how or when things like these happen. It’ll all fall into place in time, I promise you.”

Cherche looked up once more, meeting Robin’s assuring gaze with a soft smile. “That’s very kind of you to say Robin. It’s just… it’s frustrating. Trying again and again to meet someone, being turned down time and time again… it takes its toll at times. The number of nights of late that I’ve laid in my bed alone, hoping and wanting for there to be someone to share it with me…”

Those words struck a chord with Robin, her heart tightening at the chest as she recalled the sight of Anna laying alone in their bed. “Y-Yes, um… I can understand where you’re coming from…” She murmured, casting her gaze down as her fingers tightened against the fabric of her pants.

“Even if it was just for one night, just being able to feel someone against me… it’d be…” The wyvern knight continued, trailing off as she saw the uncomfortable look Robin had on her face, unable to stop herself from chuckling. “I’m sorry, all of this sounds so silly when I say it out loud. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable Robin.”

“N-No, I’m not uncomfortable, don’t worry. Your story just made me think of… something else…” She trailed off herself, finding it in her to look back up with a smile in Cherche’s direction. “And it’s not silly Cherche. Don’t talk yourself down just for having feelings.”

Exhaling softly to disperse her mirth, she lifted her hands from her lap, resting them on either side of her on settee. “Yes, I do have feelings… but the men I’m training shouldn’t have to pay for them. It’s not fair to them. I’ll try to handle myself a little better in their presence. They’re strong and hard-working, I’d be a bad Commander to force my frustrations on them.” She nodded with a touch more self-assurance than she walked in with. “Thank you for talking with me about this Robin, I really think I needed to get all these thoughts out of my head.”

“There’s no need to thank me, really.” Robin shrugged softly, watching as Cherche got up from her seat back onto her feet. “Are you going to be alright Cherche?”

“Yes, I’ll manage. Like you said, things take time. As much as I might like an easy solution to my problem, I don’t really think that’s possible.” She frowned just a touch, brushing a touch of her fringe out of her hair. “For now, I’ll focus on the things I can control, that being my temper around my trainees right now.”

“Still, I just wish there was something I could do to help you out with your issue. Makes me feel a little bit useless just sitting here listening to you with nothing to really offer.” Robin sighed, trying to search her mind for some advice or simply anything she could say that’d help.

Cherche turned to smile at Robin proper. “This was helpful, my friend. You let me speak my mind, gave me reassurance and left me with things to think about. That’s all I could really ask of you.” She concluded, nodding her softly in unspoken gratitude. “Right, I should head down to the courtyard and get ready for this morning’s drills. Thank you again Robin.”

“Yes, take care…” Robin waved as Cherche turned on her heel and made her way to the door, still trying to come up with something, anything that’d be of some help to her friend’s problem. The fact that it seemed so reminiscent of what Anna was going through now only made her head work faster. Surely she could come up with an answer to this problem. She was the master tactician of Ylisse, she had to be able to think up a solution.

As Cherche’s hand reached the doorknob, it hit her. An idea. An idea so outlandish that it shocked even her. Had her eyes widen and her jaw to come agape as it struck her.

The dots all connected up in her head.

_“The number of nights of late that I’ve laid in my bed alone, hoping and wanting for there to be someone to share it with me…”_

_‘It could be months before I have that kind of time. What am I supposed to do for Anna until then…?’_

_“…when it came to a choice between sleeping around and being with you…”_

“Cherche, wait!”

Robin had stood up, faster and more suddenly than she had realised. Sudden enough to spook the wyvern rider too, Cherche’s exit halted as she about jumped in her boots, turning back to look back at her.

“Yes?”

“How would you feel… about spending a night with Anna?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is! The project I've been planning out for the past couple months. A multi-chapter Awakening Anna yuri harem story~! This is going to be a long fic going through everyone's favourite Secret Seller having relationships and plenty of sex with all the best girls of the Awakening cast, so I hope you're all looking forward to it!
> 
> I'll try to keep updating this as often as I can, but there'll probably be at least a few weeks between each chapter. Just so I can keep the quality high and capture the scenes and moments I want to write just right.
> 
> Also, you may have seen the banner at the very top of the fic with the chapter number and title. The sprites that appear at the bottom of the banner are going to be updated with each girl that joins Anna's harem as the story goes along, making it easier to keep track of who's already involved. Plus, if a girl doesn't have a smut scene in the chapter, their sprite will be faded out, so if you're just flicking through chapters looking for a smut scene of a specific girl, you can just look at the banner and see if they're coloured in in this chapter. Not really important right now, but will probably come in handy later on.
> 
> I'll be discussing details as I'm writing and putting up drafts of upcoming work in the FE Lewd Writers Discord server which you can find here, just in case you want to join in~! https://discord.gg/gasfRK75Ct
> 
> And if you want to keep up with other goings on, you can follow me on twitter here~! https://twitter.com/ImpulseXeno
> 
> Well, that's all for now! Hope you'll tune in next time where Anna'll get a proper start on her harem by taking Cherche for a ride~!
> 
> See you then~!


	2. A Wyvern Rider's Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin proposes that Anna and Cherche spend the night together, kicking off the start of something wonderful for the three of them...

Cherche blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Simply processing what it was that Robin had just said.

“I’m sorry Robin, could you repeat that?”

The tactician blinked herself, processing what just spilled from her lips before she could collect her thoughts properly. “Sorry, that probably came out of nowhere, didn’t it?” She answered sheepishly, bringing her hands to rest against the desk, fingers clenched just a touch against the wood.

Raising an eyebrow, the wyvern rider’s hand slipped from the doorknob, turning properly around to look at her. “A little, yes… it’s not every day that someone makes a proposition like that…” She chuckled with a similar air of awkwardness, still trying to understand what just happened.

She scanned Robin’s face, searching her features for a sign that this was some kind of a joke that she had thrown at her. A bit insensitive and out of character for her, but it seemed the easiest explanation. The way she had said it though, so sudden and direct, did conflict with that theory. The genuine redness on her cheeks and the glint in her brown eyes also making her offer seem much more serious.

“Are… Are you being serious Robin?”

There was a moment of hesitation, Robin running through her thought process one more time. Rationalizing, justifying, explaining everything to herself, and confirming it before answering.

“… Yes. Yes, I’m being serious.”

A silence fell over the pair of them, both still neither exactly sure how exactly this conversation should, or would, continue. Awkward glances shared between them, Cherche’s hand reaching over to rub her other bicep nervously, Robin’s fingers drumming anxiously against the desk, the discomfort was almost painful.

“Is… Is there something wrong? Some sort of problem going on between you and Anna?” The redhead asked with a note of concern, stepping away from the door and at last walking back over once more.

“No, it… well…” Robin trailed off, not knowing exactly how to phrase what the issue she was facing was. Yes, there was an issue in their relationship at the moment, but she felt it would be dishonest to say the fault was both of theirs. “There’s nothing wrong with Anna, there’s… there’s a problem with me…” She sighed with almost defeat in her tone, slumping sadly back into her chair.

“What’s the matter, Robin?”

The tactician looked over at Cherche, watching her step over and slip back into her seat on the settee, settling in to listen to her, just as she had done for her. It made her smile just a little, enough to make her frown a touch more of a neutral expression. “Anna and I have been together for a long time, and we are happy together. We love each other, we love the home and the life we built together and I’m so lucky to have her as my wife. But… recently, I haven’t been keeping up my end of our relationship…”

Cherche softly raised an eyebrow, nodding softly to show her engagement in her words. “How do you mean?”

“For the past weeks, I’ve been utterly swamped with work. The negotiations with Plegia and the border problems, requests from all over, all the propositions from the magistrate’s courts and all the planning for Tiki’s upcoming arrival… hell, just look for yourself…” She sighed, waving a hand to the piles of documents that were already on her desk, knowing there would be even more coming through the day. “This is my responsibility, and I take pride in the trust that Chrom places in me, but it’s left me almost no time at all for myself, let alone time with Anna…”

“I see…” The wyvern rider hummed, starting to get a little more of a clear picture herself. “And Anna has been getting upset with you?”

Robin shook her head softly, the guilt from before building up all over again. “No, more the exact opposite. She’ll tease and play around that she’s annoyed about things, but she’s never been mad at me about it. Instead, she tries to make time for us. Having morning and evening meals together in here that she brings up, helping me with my work in the time she gets to spend with me… she even bugged me enough to get me to take last night off work and set up a whole romantic evening for us… she’s been nothing but totally supportive of me… and that’s the problem…” She explained, her voice beginning to waver as she trailed off.

She took a breath to steady herself, not wanting to lose her composure. “Anna’s giving me so much and is working so hard to carry our relationship, but I know that she’s lonely. So many nights I’ve found her lying there alone in our bed, seeing all that space that I’m supposed to be filling laying empty. And I know she’ll say it’s fine and that she understands, but I know she’s hurting underneath it all. I should be there for her as her wife, but I’m failing to live up to that responsibility right now. I was gone for six months and left her alone after Grima’s fall, and now I’m leaving her all alone again… and it feels like there’s nothing I can do about it. Not until things die down a little bit…”

Cherche’s brow furrowed just a touch, bringing her hands to rest against her thighs, tapping fingers lightly against her thighs, processing everything that Robin had just said. “And so… you’re asking if I would… take over that ‘responsibility’?”

“Yes, I suppose…” Robin sighed, bringing a hand up to anxiously run it through her snow-white hair. “You explaining your situation just made me think about Anna’s situation and I made the connection in my head. You and Anna could spend the night together, you wouldn’t have to go to bed alone, and neither would she, and I wouldn’t feel so guilty about neglecting my duties as her wife… since I’d have someone to fill in for me…”

“And you would really have no issue with me being with your wife like that?”

That question did give Robin pause for just a moment, giving the chance to really sort through her feelings in her head. The thought of Anna sleeping with other women… Robin knew that Anna had been a womanizer before they had gotten together, but the thought of her actually being with another while they were committed hadn’t truly crossed her mind, at least not any more than a passing thought. And as she thought about… she didn’t find any revulsion or opposition within herself to the idea.

If anything, the most she could feel was a small tingle that ran through her at that mental image. One that wasn’t exactly unpleasant.

“No, I wouldn’t have an issue.” Robin nodded, smiling just a little wider. “I love Anna, and if this would make her happier, I would be all for it. And I know that she loves me too and that her seeing someone else wouldn’t damage our relationship.”

She turned properly to look in Cherche’s direction too. “And as for your issue, I think Anna would be the perfect person to get you out of your funk. She’s warm, compassionate, understanding and, well… haha… she could probably give you the night of your life. I’m not just saying that because she’s my wife. She spent years of her travels taking countless women to bed before she met me, and she’s something of a savant when it comes to the bedroom. I’d bet a thousand gold on her blowing your mind, that’s how serious I am.” She chuckled, some of the light of her usual demeanour returning.

Cherche returned that chuckle with one of her own, glad that Robin had perked up a little from her upset stupor, the tension in the room happily melting away. Still, a hint of awkwardness did shine through the redhead’s features, bringing a hand up to brush some of her hair behind her ear anxiously.

Bringing herself down from her chuckle, Robin addressed her properly. “So, how do you feel about it Cherche?”

It took her a moment. A moment to glance away and really sort through her thoughts and feelings on the whole situation. She stayed silent for a bit, only broken by a deep breath she took into her lungs and breathed out again, opening her mouth to answer. “Well… I’ll admit I had some… ‘curiosities’… when it came to women in my youth. Curiosities I never did get a chance to explore in my service to Lord Virion as his vassal and then as a soldier. And with how little success I’ve had with men as of late, perhaps exploring that territory at long last might be good for my peace of mind…”

Her head tilted back to look at the tactician, a soft smile beginning to appear on the edges of her lips. “As well as that, Anna is a friend. I know that I can trust her with my thoughts and my emotions and my… body, without the need to worry about judgement or scorn. And to be honest, she is quite a rather fetching woman too, both in character and in appearance, so I can certainly see the appeal…” She trailed off, not sure how best to express an admitted attraction to her friend’s wife without coming off too strange.

“All that considered, provided that you and Anna of course are completely happy with the arrangement… Yes. I would say I would be interested in spending a night with her…” She, at last, answered, a touch of red on her cheeks to match her scarlet locks.

Robin’s face lit up, ecstatic that she might’ve really found a solution to all three of their problems. Solving Cherche’s, Anna’s, and her own in one fell swoop, clapping her hands together in soft success. “Great! So, when would you be free then?”

“Oh, um… after I finish training the soldiers, I’m available most nights.”

“How about tonight?”

“T-Tonight?!” Cherche quickly sat upright, thrown off-balance once more from one last surprise. “T-That’s quite short notice, is it not?”

“With all my work, I’ll be in here pulling an all-nighter, so our quarters will be free. You’re free tonight and I’m pretty sure Anna will be free tonight. And if this is to make you feel better, why not get to it as soon as possible?” Robin stated almost matter of fact, as if she was explaining tactics to the Shepherds on the battlefield. As if it was simply plain facts and strategy that should be clear and understood.

The wyvern rider stammered a little, not really having a counterargument to Robin’s claim. And perhaps… it was because she wasn’t trying very hard to find one. Exhaling softly, she simply brought a finger to scratch softly against her rosy cheek. “I-I suppose I don’t have any real issue with doing this tonight. But will Anna be alright with this? You did say this was a spur of the moment idea.”

Robin hesitated, having come to the assumption in her head that Anna would be all for this idea given her assertion that she ‘gave up’ sleeping with other women to be with her, but having doubts now that Cherche had pointed it out. Honestly, she had no idea how she would react to all this, exhaling softly. “I’ll go down to the shop and ask her. I’ll be pulling an all-nighter anyway, I can lose a little more sleep.” She chuckled softly, more in an attempt to amuse herself rather than anyone else. “And I’ll let you know what’s happening?”

“That sounds like a plan.” Cherche smiled plainly, still a little in disbelief that any of this was actually happening. Going from being called to Robin’s office to unloading all her problems on the tactician to organising to spend a night with one of her married friends all in the space of minutes was plenty surreal. It was the minutes that this meeting had ended up taking that got her to stand up quickly. “Right, I must be going now, otherwise I’m the one who will be late for morning drills. Wouldn’t be able to reprimand anyone for tardiness if I’m the one tardy, after all. But… let me know?”

“Of course. I’ll let you know as soon as I’m back.” Robin answered with a quick wave of goodbye, the wyvern rider prompt in turning and heading out the door with a briskness to her step. A briskness that she too had as she go up from her desk and made her way out herself, not wanting to wait to discuss this with Anna.

It could end up being a long conversation, after all.

* * * * *

“Do you really have to go through it all every time Freddie-bear?” Anna sighed as she leaned against the doorframe of her store’s storage room, watching the Knight Captain inspecting the contents of the wooden crate, ensuring everything that was ordered was accounted for. “I checked everything when the delivery came through this morning before signing like I do every time, your order’s all there.”

“When it is weapons and armour for the garrison, it is my duty to confirm first-hand that every piece is present and in good condition.” Frederick answered firmly, lifting another axe from the crate and inspecting it, before noting it off on the list he had brought with him. “And I have asked you many times to use my proper name Anna.”

“Robin calls you that, so I’m gonna call you that. Got a problem, take it up with her.” She let out with a little chuckle, the defeated roll of the Captain’s eyes as he kept at his work making this annoyance slightly better.

Frederick was always like this. Whenever he placed an order through her to get more supplies for the Shepherds, he’d always insist on inspecting and confirming every little bit of the order before signing it off and having it carted out of the store. She respected the hustle, making sure it was all in good shape and all accounted for, but the size and volume of the order meant it would take a while for him to get through everything. And meanwhile, the main store floor was becoming filled with customers looking at her wares and, most importantly, people looking to pay and head off to go about the rest of their day, Anna casting an apologetic look back at the folks already lining up at the counter.

At long last, Frederick marked the last item on his list, standing up properly. “Well, everything is accounted for and in good shape.” He rose from the crate, stepping out from the storage room and calling out the front door, a group of soldiers quickly filling into the store to take the crate out to a horse-drawn wagon that sat just out on the road. As they got to work on that, he moved up to the counter to finish the transaction. “Thank you once again Anna, the armoury was in need of a good restocking.”

Anna smiled as she slipped back around to her side of the counter, getting out the last form he’d need to sign off on. “Yup, finest stock I could get my hands on, shipped over from Valm. Got you as good a deal as I could get you, Anna over there can be a real stickler when it comes to discounts.” She nodded proudly, sliding the form over for him.

With a quick scrawl of his signature down on the form, Frederick stepped promptly back. “With that taken care of, I’ll take my leave then. Have a pleasant day Anna.” He bowed in polite social grace, following behind the soldiers lugging out the order and out of the store, the other duties of the day needing to be taken care of.

“Take care Freddie-bear! Come back soon!” She called after him, the slight hunching cringe in his shoulders making one last amusing sight before she turned her focus to the customers standing waiting at the counter. “Really really sorry for that folks! When the Knight Captain of Ylisse comes knocking, gotta keep him happy! I’ll get to your orders right away!”

The wagon outside promptly set off with Frederick, his soldiers and the supplies there with it, Anna swiftly getting to work on the queue. Flicks of her abacus for quick calculations, sorting out the transactions and divvying it up into their respective drawers, all while having her winning smile and demeanour all on show for her customers. Things were shaping up to be another good day already, even if the line of customers that were a touch impatient now was a bit of a concern.

“There you go ma’am, your batch of Valmese ointments and I’ll put in that order for a Feroxi chainmail set for your hubby.” She let out sweetly as she handed the box of bottles over to her customer, slipping away the payment as usual. “And sorry once again for the wait. Freddie-bear can be a liiittle bit pedantic.” Anna continued with a laugh, luckily receiving some amusement back in turn.

“Yeah, I thought he was never going to leave!”

A spunky little voice cut above the chatter in the store, eyes snapping to the door where a young woman had just stepped in. A woman that had everyone going silent immediately, standing upright with an air of respect to them all. After all, no one would dare risk showing disrespect to a member of Ylissean royalty, the younger sister of the Exalt herself standing right there with a cheeky grin on her lips.

Looking over herself, Anna couldn’t help but let her own cheeky grin slip onto her face at the sight of Lissa, still the same girl she was even a year on. Maybe a touch more mature and a bit more rounded in a few areas, but still the same bright and endearing, albeit a touch bratty, little princess she knew all too well. Even wearing that same dress she wore back then too, just tailored a little to suit her growth better. “And to what do I owe the privilege of your presence here today, Your Highness?” Anna spoke eloquently, as respectful as any other person in the store would be addressing her.

Coming from Anna though, it simply got Lissa pouting. “Come on, why do you have to throw the ‘Your Highness’ around? You always just called me my name when we were in the Shepherds, and you call me Lissa in the castle all the time!” The princess whined, stomping her way slightly indignantly up to the counter, blonde twintails bouncing cutely with each step. “You know it ticks me off Anna…”

The redhead couldn’t help but let her grin grow just a little. “Yes, while that may be true, Your Highness, I feel that it might be inappropriate for me to refer to you by name in public.” She explained, as astute and proper, and teasing, as she could manage. “The kind folks shopping here might assume that I was being disrespectful for not addressing you by your proper title…”

Lissa knew fine well that Anna was just doing this to mess with her. She was one of the people willing to take the risk of throwing some teasing back at a princess of the halidom, and she had to admit at the very least that the redhead could go toe-to-toe with her in that regard. “Fine! Then it is AS Princess that I decree that you are to knock off the formal talk and to start talking to me the way you SHOULD be talking to me!”

At last, Anna couldn’t help but properly laugh at that whining demand she tried to pass off as a royal decree, Lissa trying so hard to be taken seriously. “Sure Lissa, your wish is my command.” She shot a cheeky wink to the princess, her amusement only growing as she upturned her nose even more in playful indignation. “Snuck out of the castle again?” She asked as she waved the next customer in line to move up.

Just as fast as she would pout, Lissa was just as quick to shift back to her usual happy self. “Yeah, kinda did. Given the choice of hanging about acting all princess-ey and doing all my princess-ey things like Frederick always says I should be doing, or helping my dopey brother with another baby emergency, I figured sneaking out and laying low somewhere else for a while’d be the best bet.” Lissa shrugged, leaning back against the counter to glance over her shoulder at her friend.

“And my shop just happened to be your best bet?” Anna laughed back softly, processing another transaction even while keeping her attention on the conversation at hand. She was more than capable of this level of multitasking, sorting payments and drawer filling while still talking, after years on the job. “Not sure whether I should be flattered or not…”

“Well, excuse me for wanting to spend some time with a good friend…” Lissa huffed just a little, even if her smile didn’t leave her face this time.

“Right, right, how insensitive of me…” Anna rolled her eyes playfully, even as she shifted her attention quickly to the man in front of her, noting down his request for some leather boots to be brought in from Southern Ylisse as he paid for his usual tincture order. “I’d love to talk for a while Lissa, but I’ve got quite a bit of customers to tend to. Freddie-bear caused a bit of a queue with his inspections…”

Lissa couldn’t help but smirk at such a comment. “If that’s the problem, I’ve got an easy fix for that!” She giggled as she stepped away from the counter and slipped to the open doorway off to the side, coming swiftly around to be on Anna’s side of the counter. “I can lend a hand and we can chat while we work! Super easy, huh?”

The chatter among the customers that had brewed up from the princess’ presence grew so much more incensed at the prospect of the younger sister of the Exalt serving them behind the counter, a mixed opinion floating around the floor. It got Anna to raise an eyebrow. “You sure that’s what you want to do Lissa?”

“Oh, like I haven’t helped you run the store before. Don’t tell me you forgot all the times you had me as your darling assistant when we were out and about with the Shepherds? I know what I’m doing.” She boldly claimed, already stepping up and taking a place right beside Anna, ready to get to work.

Anna had to admit, Lissa had helped out back during the war, the little Princess wanting to learn some of the skills Anna had developed when she was on the road and offering to help out with her business in exchange. Teaching her how to prepare food without cutting herself, how to cook without burning herself, how to use a needle without stabbing herself, all those sorts of things in exchange for being a pretty little assistant. And she did know how to work the customers. And there were quite a lot to get through.

“Not like I can turn down a Princess, now can I?” Anna rolled her eyes, shifting aside to give Lissa a little more space to work. “Just holler if you need help with which drawers the gold’s to go in or if there’s an order request, okay?”

“Sure thing!” The bubbly princess beamed with a cheeky grin, turning her attention to the line staring with uncertainty at the thought of the younger sister of their ruler being the one to handle their purchases. “Come on then! Don’t be shy! I’ll get you all sorted!”

After a moment of hesitation, the first patron did step up to be served by Lissa, partly out of worry of disobeying or disrespecting a princess, and the twintailed girl was swift in getting through the transaction. Direct, polite and with a winning smile as she slipped right back into her shop assistant role as if they were still out on the road with the Shepherds in Anna’s pop-up store. Even if the folks in those villages and towns they had set up shop weren’t aware the blonde was a princess of the halidom and not just some cute little saleswoman, unlike all the patrons who knew fine well who she was.

Anna let some mirth slip from her lips at Lissa’s saleswoman routine, something she hadn’t seen in quite a while, before turning back to serve the next customer, determined to get through the queue as fast as they could to live up to her end of Lissa’s request by having a nice chat.

And they did kick off quite well. Twice as many hands making the line disappear quite quickly as they sorted through all the orders. Most were as simply as just sorting out the payment before handing over the goods, which Lissa was more than capable of handling. And anything more complicated, Anna was easily able to fill in the gaps of the things Lissa wasn’t ready to handle. Whether it be which drawer the gold was to go in for which of Anna’s sisters, finding an order that someone had put in or someone placing a new order, Anna smoothly taking over those customers for Lissa, Lissa in turn switching over and handling the more general transaction that Anna was just handling. It was a little nice process they had going on.

“So, Chrom still struggling with little Kjelle?” Anna tossed playfully over her shoulder as she was filling out the details on another form.

“Oh Gods, if I have to hear another panic fit from her making a mess of herself, I swear I’m just going to laugh in his face!” Lissa snickered, waving a quick thanks to the customer she just served taking their leave. “And you should see him trying to feed her since she started having solids! She’ll grab at spoons and grab the bowl to get more food, the look on his face when he’s wrestling with a baby is just so funny!”

Anna couldn’t but laugh in turn. “She’s definitely her mother’s girl, isn’t she?”

“Definitely. She’s a headstrong girl already, I can’t imagine what that’s going to be like when she’s able to walk and talk and swing a lance around. Chrom’s going to be begging for mercy!” The princess continued to laugh. “Oh, but she’s such a little cutie right now. And little Lucy is already stepping up and trying to be a good big sister. It’s adorable seeing her peek over the crib while she’s sleeping, checking that she’s safe and all that.”

“Nice to hear that they’re getting along already. Not all siblings are so chummy right out of the gate.” Anna mused, well aware of the in-fighting that having so many like-minded sisters can cause.

“They’ve got a good set of parents, so they’ve got a pretty nice head start on that. Yeah, that’ll be fifty gold, thank you!” Lissa trailed off from their conversation as she handled a customer setting down a hefty pair of working boots onto the counter to be purchased, still working even as they talked. “And speaking of a good set of parents, how’s your little girl going?”

Anna smiled happily at the thought of Morgan, opening a drawer and motioning which compartment Lissa was to put the cut for her sister in Southern Ylisse for the boots. “Morgan’s doing great, still studying and working her little butt off. Popped in here just yesterday with the girls and seemed as well as ever. Even bragged how proud she is that she’s starting to give old Rhoam a run for his money in their battle simulations now.”

“That’s great! Trying really hard to catch up to Robin, is she?”

“She’s a lot closer to Robin’s level than she thinks she is… and closer than Robin’s ready to admit she is. Either way, once she’s got all the things she needs to know in that head of hers, she’s going to be one of the finest tacticians the world’s ever seen. That’s my guarantee.” She boasted just a little, admittedly proud of her daughter’s efforts. As if she could be anything else. “And how about your boy Lissa?”

The princess let out a sigh and rolled her eyes before she could stop herself. “Oh, how I wish I could answer that… Last letter he sent he was off in Valm near that Demon’s Ingle place on his way to some tomb in the south with some legend of some old warrior or something, he rambles so much in his letters. So I hope he’s doing okay and I hope he’s being sensible enough not to get himself in trouble, but who knows? Honestly, I have no idea what I’m going to do about that boy. When he comes around for Tiki’s gala, if he even makes it, I’m going to give him a piece of my mind.”

“Try not to pull off his ear when you pinch him. Last time he was whining for days.” Anna giggled.

“Trust me, that boy’ll be lucky he has any ear left by the time I’m done with him.” Lissa shot back with a smirk, that mischievous edge to her lips almost as normal a sight as her usual smile.

Anna handed the next customer’s order to them as she took the payment, the line already having dissipated quite quickly with Lissa being there to help out. It was a little nice to have the duo back together, at least for a little bit. “And, uh… any progress on finding Owain’s dad yet?”

Hearing that got the princess to stiffen just a little. Her expression became quite sheepish quite suddenly, her eyes drifting awkwardly away from Anna at that question, a little chuckle coming from her lips. “N-Nope, no luck there yet… It’s not very helpful when Owain says he has no clue who his Dad is. I mean, how can you not know something like that? Other than that, can’t say I’ve met many men who can fit the bill or who’ve caught my attention, so yeah… nothing much in my love life…” She laughed softly, clearly a bit uncomfortable with the question.

Seeing that discomfort, Anna slipped her arm around to rest a hand on Lissa’s shoulder, pulling her beside her for a friendly little side hug. “Hey, it’s nothing to worry about. Things’ll fall into place, I promise. Owain’s proof that you are going to find that special someone someday, so chin up, alright? Can’t exactly have my partner in crime without her winning smile, now can I?”

Such a silly little way of comforting her got Lissa laughing a touch more genuinely, her own hand coming up to rest atop Anna’s, squeezing it gently. “Thanks Anna…” She sighed, even if she still couldn’t quite meet Anna’s gaze.

“Morning Anna! Did my order come in today?” A modestly dressed young woman asked as she reached the counter, interrupting the duo’s little moment.

“Morning Kiana! Yes, your order’s in. It’s just the storage room for safety, I’ll just grab it for you.” Anna answered in her usual chipper tone.

Lissa moved smoothly from Anna’s grasp, shaking her head softly. “Don’t worry Anna, I can grab it for her.”

“Y-Your Highness!” Kiana quickly spluttered out, not realising immediately who it was standing next to the shopkeeper, bowing her head in respect as soon as she did.

“You don’t have to do that Lissa, I can get it.”

“No, let me get it. There’s some people moving up to the counter and you’ll be better at sorting them out.” Lissa smiled, already having left her spot and heading to the storage room.

“Okay! It’s a little square box, should be on the rack of shelves to your right, third shelf up! A note saying Kiana’ll be on the side!”

“Got it!” Lissa called back, stepping past the archway and into the storage room, glancing to the shelf Anna had described and seeing it right there in front of her, Kiana’s name clearly written on the note atop it along with the order details.

Although, she didn’t reach for it right away, stepping behind the door frame and out of sight, letting a deep sigh run through her body. She leaned against the wall behind the door with a slump, her smile melting back into the light frown she’d had just before.

“I shouldn’t be doing this… why did I have to come here of all places?” She whined to herself, swinging her head back to make an impact with the wall, not strong enough for the sound of it to be heard outside but enough for it to sting just a little. She felt she deserved it, for how stupid she knew she was acting. “It’s been so long, why can’t you just get over it?”

Unbeknownst to anyone, the Princess had a secret. Something she would never have the heart to tell anyone else. Especially not her friend whose store she was standing in and lending a hand in.

How could she possibly tell anyone, let alone her married friend, that she had a huge crush on her?

Just the thought made her bury her face in her hands, cheeks flaring up in embarrassment. “You are such an idiot. Just stop it.” She spoke harshly, critical of herself in ways no one else would ever speak to her. In her head though, she deserved it.

She had never intended to fall for Anna in the way she had. After all, the redhead was already together with Robin when they started their arrangement, it was the last thing she had on her mind. But spending hours helping Anna out in the pop-up store, and spending hours more having her teach her how to cook and sew and everything else, with all the talking, laughing and sharing that came with it, she couldn’t help herself. It wasn’t her fault that Anna happened to be so charming and nice and was good at almost everything she tried. Could get along with everyone, speak to commoners and nobles with the same confidence and grace, made Lissa smile and laugh with her stories and her advice and her hugs and…

Both hands came up quickly to slap her own cheeks, making her shake her head furiously. “Stop it!” She scolded herself, hating just how much her mind wandered when she thought about Anna. All the warm thoughts and memories she had of her, and all the fantasies and ideas she’d have about them being together. Even recalling times back in the Shepherds when Anna would teach her long into the night and she’d doze off, only to be stirred by the redhead carrying her to her tent to sleep, pretending to still be asleep so she could enjoy the embrace, some bad part of her hoping that when she was laid down in her bed that Anna might climb in with her… Gods, she felt like a silly child with all these silly fantasies!

Hearing Anna chuckle got her to poke her head around the corner, the saleswoman passing the time waiting for her by taking care of a few more customers. All by herself, she couldn’t help but stare. She was already a total catch from just her personality, why did she have to be so drop dead gorgeous as well?! Long, toned legs, curvaceous hips that led to that nice rounded rear end, slim stomach up to her ample chest and topped off by that winning smile and dazzling crimson eyes, along with that beautiful scarlet waterfall of hair running down her back. No matter how many times she ran her eyes over her all this time, she couldn’t help but get lost in the sight of her.

She let out a hard exhale, slinking back behind the door frame and slumping against it once more, trying to settle down the blush and the tingles that ran through her. She needed to stop this. Anna was married, had been for a long time, to one of her other closest friends. Having these thoughts and feelings wasn’t going to help anyone, only make it more difficult for everyone. Owain had a father who she was obviously going to meet somewhere, she just had to forget about all these stupid feelings she had for her.

“Lissa? Everything alright?”

Anna’s voice called through, making Lissa jump as she realised how long she had been standing there, grabbing the box and heading swiftly out of the storage room. “Yeah, sorry! There were a lot of packages on the shelf, missed it a couple of times. Silly me!” She giggled sweetly, covering up her anxiousness as best she could, laying the box on the counter.

“No worries Lissa.” Anna smiled as she finished off the last of the form for Kiana, sliding it over to her. “Just sign there and we’ll be good to go!”

“Thanks again Anna!” Kiana nodded sweetly, moving the quill smoothly to finish off the form. “And thank you very much for your help, Your Highness.”

Lissa chuckled softly in turn. “Please, it was nothing. Just lending a friend a hand.”

“Wow, didn’t expect to see the old duo back together!”

A familiar voice got Anna and Lissa’s attention straight away, glancing over in surprise at Robin standing in the store, the tactician smiling and laughing softly to herself at the sight of Lissa helping out behind the counter after so long. One of the last people either of them expected to see at this time of day.

“R-Robin!” Anna answered in a mix of excitement and concern, taking but a moment before stepping away from the counter and slipping out around to the front. Her wife hadn’t come down to the shop during the day in ages, not since this hectic workload started, which only made her worry that something had happened. “You said you’d be working all day, what’s going on? Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong! It’s just…” Robin trailed off, anxiously bringing a hand up to scratch her cheek, glancing around at the shop floor and all the customers standing around, their presence only making the topic she came to discuss feel that much more uncomfortable. “There’s something I really want to talk to you about. Something private. Right now.”

Anna’s eyebrow raised, her assertion not doing very much to quell her own worries. If it was important enough for Robin to leave her office and head all the way down here with the mountain of work she had, it was something major. Whether that be good or bad, that was the main question. “S-Sure, we can talk.” She nodded softly, turning to call out to the store floor. “Hey everyone! Something’s come up and I kind of need to have a chat with my wife, so I’ll be shutting up shop for a little bit! Don’t worry, I’ll make sure everyone who’s in here right now’ll get a discount when I open up again, I just need the store empty for a while, okay?”

Some rumblings of annoyance and confusion fizzled all across the crowd within the store, the lot of them more concerned with questioning between each other about what was going on rather than heading out. Which is why a set of loud claps coming from the counter snapped everyone to attention.

“Alright, you heard the lady!” Lissa called out, moving out from behind the counter herself and stepping out to the front. “She needs you all to clear out for a little while, and I’m telling you all as Princess of Ylisse to listen to her! She’ll make sure you all get taken care of when you come back, but let the ladies have their space!”

At those words people started to set down the merchandise and begin filing out in an orderly fashion, not about to go against the orders of a Princess. It was almost funny to Anna and Robin just how swiftly they were in taking their leave, casting a thankful look in Lissa’s direction. “Thanks Lissa. I owe you one.” Anna smiled.

“Please, you let me hang around for a while, the least I could do.” Lissa smiled her toothy grin, making her way towards the door too. “Right, I’ll take my own advice and let you two lovebirds talk things out. See you back at the castle!” She waved over her shoulder as she turned the sign to ‘CLOSED’ before she took her leave with a jingle of the bells above the door, leaving the pair of them alone in the store.

Waving a brief goodbye, Anna at last turned to Robin properly. “So, what’s up?”

Robin couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh. She spent the whole time walking down here trying to figure out how to say what it was she wanted to say, but still came up short. Not like she’d ever prepared for a conversation like this before. “I, uh… Well… Gods, I don’t even know where to start…”

Almost immediately, she found Anna reaching forward and taking hold of her hands, holding them gently with a tender little squeeze. “Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.” She smiled reassuringly, letting her go at her own pace.

The tactician smiled in turn, returning that squeeze with one of her own, steadying her thoughts as best she could. “Alright. So… I spoke to Cherche this morning. We had a bit of a chat and we figured out what was bothering her. And… um… I was thinking of a way of helping her out.”

“Okaaay?” Anna asked curiously, Robin usually much more up-front about things like this, very much unlike her to be so vague. “So… what’s been on her mind? And what did you come up with?”

Robin swallowed softly. “I want to ask you something first Anna.”

Anna blinked softly in confusion. “Sure, ask away…”

“How… How do you feel about Cherche?”

A few more blinks were shot in Robin’s direction, Anna not feeling any clearer on what was going on. “How do I feel? Well, she’s a friend. A good friend, certainly. She’s a bit intimidating and stern, but she’s kind and supportive once you get to know her. Loyal and strong and-”

“No Anna, I…” Robin cut her off, even if she almost immediately awkwardly trailed off herself. “I meant… how do you feel about Cherche… you know… as a woman?”

Anna had to shake her head a little, taken aback by the direction this conversation had taken. Robin had teased her about other women, sure, but this was far too blunt to be funny. “Robin, what’s going on?” She asked plainly, not rude in her tone but direct in what she was asking.

“Sorry, I really don’t know how to say any of this…” Robin shook her head, knowing this would be a hard thing to explain but not realising just how tricky it was going to be. “Okay, I spoke with Cherche and the reason she’s been so upset and frustrated lately is because she’s been trying to meet someone and having no luck. She’s been lonely and wanting the past few weeks and is really upset about it all. Which is why I suggested that maybe you and her could… spend a night together?”

“W-What?!”

“It just popped into my head when she was explaining her problem to me. Cherche and I have already talked about it and she’s open to the idea. Apparently, she’s had her own curiosities about women and she’s happy to explore that with you given her luck with men as of late. And I know for sure if anyone could give her a great night to get her back on track, it would be you. So I-”

“Robin, Robin, Robin! Slow down!” Anna abruptly cut her off, releasing Robin’s hands and pulling back from her. She was shocked, confused and totally unprepared for any of this. “Are you just having me on? You’re not actually being serious, are you? Asking me to sleep with someone else? You have to be joking around!”

Robin swallowed hard, not sure what reaction Anna was going to have, but hoping it would’ve been a little more positive right off the bat. “No, I’m not joking Anna. I mean it. I think you sleeping with Cherche would be a really good idea.”

She was in disbelief. Struggling to process what Robin had just asked of her. “Robin, we’re married! I promised my life to you, and only to you! That’s what this ring on my finger means!” She spoke obstinately, lifting her hand to show the golden ring upon her finger, all to emphasise her point.

“Yes, I remember our wedding vows Anna, and I never plan on forgetting them! But you’ve said it yourself, you still think about other women, and I don’t have a problem with that! And it’s not like you would be cheating or being unfaithful, I’d give you my full support to do it!”

“Maybe I do think about other women, but you know that I’m not proud of that! Yes, I slept with a lot of women before we got together, but I gave that up to be with you! Why would you assume I would be okay with this idea?”

“Because you’re lonely Anna!”

That got her to stop. To cease her freak-out and shouting and look at Robin properly, the glimmer of guilt in those soft brown eyes that saw right through her. “R-Robin, I’m not-”

“Don’t lie to me. I know you are, you don’t have to try and make me feel better. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not being able to make time for you. I’m sorry that I’m not living up to my duties as your wife. And I’m sorry that you’ve been carrying our relationship all on your own these past weeks.” Robin spoke firmly, at last finding her confidence and the words she wanted to say. “But like you said, we’re married. And part of being married is that we don’t keep things from each other. That’s part of what these rings mean.” She brought her own hand up, showing off her own wedding ring.

Anna went silent, casting her gaze away as a finger subconsciously came up to toy with her fringe, so used to putting Robin’s and their family’s feelings ahead of her own. “S… S-Sure… maybe I’m a little lonely. I miss proper date nights, I miss getting to spend the whole day with you, and yes, I miss having you beside me in bed, both for sex and just having you there with me. But I know it’s not your fault. I don’t blame you for any of this, honestly. You have to know that Robin.”

“Yes, I know that you don’t blame me Anna. But I blame myself.” Robin answered, having her own moment to cast her eyes away. “I should be doing all those things for you. You shouldn’t have to spend nights alone. But I can’t right now. As soon as I’m able to, I will give you everything that I have. Until then… the best I can do is have someone else fill that space for me.”

Anna looked back in Robin’s direction. “You’re being totally serious?”

Robin nodded softly. “In my mind, this works out perfectly. You and Cherche spend a night together. You give Cherche a great time and give her some much-needed attention. You get to have some fun of your own and not have to go to bed alone for a night. And I can get through my mountains of work without feeling like I’ve left you all alone.”

She spoke so matter of fact. Like it was simple, plain logic that should be easy to understand. Anna wasn’t entirely sure how to answer a statement like that. Robin was saying that she would be happy with the arrangement and that it’d give her peace of mind… but was it really okay? Despite being married, she admittedly still found interest and even attraction towards other women… but she was married. Even with Robin’s permission, was this alright?

“So, Anna, I’ll ask you again. How do you feel about Cherche?” Robin queried, meeting Anna’s gaze with a soft but neutral expression, hoping that she knew her wife was free to speak her mind.

Anna took a turn to swallow, collecting her own thoughts before answering. Honestly. “Cherche… Cherche is stunning. Tall, fit, toned and curvaceous in so many great ways. Firm abs and back, a great pair of breasts and a lovely ass, long thick legs, she’s got a lot going for her. And sure, she has a bit of a stern face and an intimidating presence if you just look at her, but she’s beautiful when she smiles. Those smooth lips and those long red locks really just make her even more beautiful.” Anna rattled off, even if she was a touch ashamed to reveal just how much attention she had paid to one of their friend’s bodies.

But Robin didn’t mind. She simply nodded along with her explanation, waiting for her to finish. “And you would be interested in sleeping with her, if we weren’t together?”

“… Yeah. Yeah, I would.” Anna answered after a moment of hesitation, sighing softly at such an admission.

Robin stepped forward, taking the lead this time as she took Anna’s hands in her own, squeezing them reassuringly with a soft smile. “Well, I’m giving you permission to be with her then. You don’t have to feel guilty, don’t have to feel any shame. You can spend a night with her and have fun. I _want_ you to spend a night with her if that’ll make you happy.”

Anna stared deep into her wife’s soft brown eyes, seeing that earnest smile upon her face and the genuine glow in that gaze of hers. It made her lick her lips, feeling so dry all of a sudden, the rationalising in her head still struggling to make up her mind about whether or not she should go along with this. “You’re… You’re absolutely sure Robin?”

The tactician nodded. “Yes. I know you love me Anna. Like I said last night, you’ve gone above and beyond in proving that to me. And I know that you being intimate with another woman won’t change any of that. I trust you with my heart and soul, and that’s why I want to be able to make you happy, even if I can’t be the one to give you that happiness all the time.”

At long last, Anna managed to smile back, a small gentle one that just barely graced her lips, intertwining her fingers with Robin’s. “Okay… if you’re one hundred percent certain you’re okay with this… I’ll spend a night with Cherche…”

“Great.” Robin nodded, her smile growing larger. “Well, I was talking with Cherche about doing this tonight, if that’s okay with you?”

“Tonight? You mean, like… _tonight_ tonight?” Anna answered, uncertainty slipping back into her voice just a little bit.

“I’m pulling an all-nighter tonight in my office, and Cherche doesn’t have any plans. And with how frustrated she’s been, I thought she’d want to be cheered up as fast as possible.” She explained, once again so matter of fact. “You don’t have plans, do you?”

“W-Well, no… but it’s all a little sudden, isn’t it?” Anna stammered, things already moving so fast.

“It doesn’t have to be tonight if you’re uncomfortable, we can try to schedule it on another night?” Robin offered, making it clear she was willing to make any arrangements to make this work.

Which would be something else for her to worry about, on top of everything.

Taking a breath, Anna shook her head. “N-No, if that works for all of us, tonight should be fine. A little short notice, but this whole thing seems pretty spontaneous anyway…”

That comment got Robin laughing just a little, having to admit that it was pretty much the truth. “Alright then, that’s settled. I’ll let Cherche know when I get back to the castle. I’ll give her my key to our quarters so she can let herself in and wait for you. Might be a little awkward for her to wait around for you to finish around the castle, let alone outside our quarters.” She nodded, wanting to make this as simple as possible for Anna.

Anna nodded softly in turn. “Okay then…”

“Right, I really should be getting back before any more work gets dumped on my desk, and you’ll probably have some irritated customers to deal with in a few minutes.” Robin sighed, letting go of Anna’s hands and starting to pull away. Only for Anna to pull her back in, meeting her lips for a quick kiss.

“I love you, okay?” Anna spoke sweetly, assuring her wife, and herself, of that fact before what was going to occur tonight.

Robin grinned just a touch more, leaning in to peck Anna’s lips one more time. “I know you do. And I love you too. This won’t change anything, I promise. Don’t worry, alright?” She whispered, lingering for a moment more before properly pulling away. “I really should go now. But have a good night, okay?”

Anna nodded slowly as she waved her wife goodbye, the jingle of the bells over the door filling the empty space of the shop, seeing Robin head up the street through the window before disappearing from sight. She stood for a few moments, processing and understanding what it was that had just happened here, and what exactly she had agreed to.

“This won’t change anything…” She whispered to herself, repeating Robin’s words in hopes of assuring herself of that fact, as she turned the shop’s sign back to ‘OPEN’.

* * * * *

The rest of the day swept by with little event. Customers flowing in and out, stock flying off the shelves, filing all the new orders, everything that a normal working day in the shop would bring. Anna hardly thought about what she was doing at all. Simply going through the motions she’d done a thousand times while her mind remained occupied with what was going to be awaiting her when she went home.

It seemed like some crazy daydream she’d had. Honestly, that seemed more likely than what actually took place. Just yesterday she had been making all the preparations for her first date night in weeks, and now Robin had organised her to spend the night with someone else. If she hadn’t been here and heard her wife say it right to her face, she would probably have never believed it.

Even as she had finished cleaning the place and locking up the store, she was struggling to believe this was happening, tugging her cape over shoulders a little tighter as she set off towards home once more. The soft thudding of her boots against the cobblestone path echoed through her mind with each step, sorting through her thoughts even now.

‘Am I really going to go through with this?’ She thought to herself, looking onward at the looming sight of the castle in the distance.

‘I promised that I was done with seeing other women when I married Robin…’ The thoughts rang inside her mind. ‘That’s part of being a couple and a wife, isn’t it? To be exclusive and loyal to the person you choose to live your life with, right?’

‘But Robin’s never minded me looking or thinking about women other than her… and this was her idea in the first place, so she has to be okay with this, doesn’t she? She wouldn’t have gone to the trouble of setting this all up if she wasn’t serious about how she felt…’

‘Or maybe she’s still feeling guilty over working so much and doing this despite her own feelings…’

Conflicting ideas and explanations clashed and tussled about inside her mind, even as she passed by the castle gates with a habitual wave to the guards on duty, casting a look towards the training ground. Not a single soul standing upon it, nor face down upon it. Far cry from how it was yesterday.

“I guess that’s some improvement already…” Anna chuckled softly to herself, lingering for a moment longer before heading inside.

Across the corridor and over to the stairwell she went, all the directions she needed to reach her quarters on the far side of the castle. Where Cherche would be waiting for her. A thought that once again made her swallow nervously.

‘And what about what I want? Do I want to sleep with another woman? I’ve not been with anyone else since we got together… even if I stupidly kept looking at every cute girl and gorgeous woman that I come across… Does that mean I want to be with more than one person? And if I do, what does that mean for the feelings I have for Robin…?’ She rattled off to herself, no closer to an answer than she had been the whole day.

Rounding the corner of the hallway that led to her quarters though, the sight that lay before her brought all of those thoughts coming to a grinding halt.

Right by her door stood Cherche, not a trace of her armour or uniform anywhere to be seen. Rather, her form was clad in a tight black dress, one that hugged her hips and accentuated her curvaceous figure to even more enticing heights. No straps to be found upon her shoulders, leaving the dress supported by a tie at the back, hanging almost precariously against her breasts that were boldly on display, just as much as her thighs were from the opening in the skirt that drew attention to her pale skin peeking out against the black fabric. All that magnificent spectacle topped off with a set of silky detached sleeves, a silver choker around her neck and a stunning pair of black heels to make one utterly scrumptious spectacle.

She was absolutely dressed to impress, that was for certain, Anna licking her lips before she could stop herself. Good Gods, was Cherche always this sexy?!

Catching sight of her from the corner of her eye, Cherche turned to look in Anna’s direction, offering a small, albeit anxious, smile. “G-Good evening…” She greeted her, flexing her fingers softly against the black pack she held the strap of within her hand.

Anna had been so preoccupied with the sight of her in that dress that the pack she was holding onto completely slipped her notice, glancing idly down at it in realisation of what it was. An overnight bag. “Yeah, good evening…” Anna answered in turn, stepping out of her frozen stupor and approaching Cherche, already feeling her heart begin to race a little. “Didn’t Robin give you a key to our quarters? You could’ve waited inside for me.”

“She did, yes. However, I didn’t feel quite comfortable entering yours and Robin’s quarters without you here. It would feel like I was… well, intruding…” Cherche explained, a nervous and awkward side to her coming out in stark contrast to the outgoing and extravagant outfit she had chosen to wear.

“I can see why you’d feel that way….” Anna chuckled softly in agreement, unable to stop her eyes from staring right at Cherche in that dress. She really did look amazing. “Were you waiting long?”

“Not too long, no. I ended training early today so I could get changed and prepare my pack with everything I’d need in the morning. Only a few minutes.” The wyvern rider continued to explain, although she took pause at the mention of her pack. “Oh! Was I being too presumptuous in bringing a pack for the morning?”

This anxious side of someone usually so strong and self-assured was almost cute in a way, Anna chuckling once again. “No, I don’t mind! Probably a smart idea honestly, seeing as how we’re both sort of going with the flow right now. Although, I feel a little lacking dress-wise looking at you right now. You look stunning, by the way.”

A touch of blush came to Cherche’s cheeks, having gone a while since receiving a compliment like that. “I-It’s not too much, is it? I wasn’t sure what I should wear tonight, so I thought it would be better to be overdressed than underdressed.” She answered, bringing a hand up to brush her fringe out of her eyes just a touch. “T… T-Thank you for the compliment though…”

Silence fell upon the pair of them, an air of awkwardness still lingering thickly around them. Neither sure what to say or what to do, how forward or passive they should be, even how exactly this whole scenario should progress. Just this morning they had been going about their normal routines, and now they were meeting here to sleep together, and they were both anxious about the situation.

It was Anna who showed just a touch more initiative, stepping past Cherche and unlocking the door to her quarters, holding it open. “Want to come in?”

“… Yes, thank you.” Cherche smiled, stepping past the shopkeep and into her home. Standing just past the doorway, the main sitting room of Anna and Robin’s accommodation greeted her from her first steps in.

Plush warm rugs covering the otherwise cold stone floors with a comfortable lounge set making the centrepiece of the room, settees of differing sizes around a small table adorned with an ornate vase, one that the couple had picked up back during their travels in Valm with the Shepherds. A stone fireplace lay just off to the side with an extremely luxurious rug laid down in front of it, like a perfect spot to lay down and enjoy the warmth of the fire, alongside a tall grandfather clock against the wall. And dotted around the room were a wide selection of bookshelves, lined with more books than could be counted. Literature for research, literature for leisure, any kind of reading that one could wish to partake of could be found here.

“You have a wonderful home, Anna…” The wyvern rider spoke warmly, only seeing the main sitting room and already seeing how homely and comforting their quarters were. Although, that homely feel brought out a different emotion in her from the portraits that were decorating the sparse spaces of the walls. Portraits of Anna and Robin together, some involving their daughter and some with just the pair of them, fine pieces of art painted by what were clearly masters of their craft. They reminded Cherche of where she was. In a married couple’s home, with the intention of spending a night with one of the members of that couple.

“Thanks. I’m glad all of our decorating’s up to your standards.” Anna chuckled softly, bringing the door closed behind her. Leaving them all alone together.

Yet another silence descended on them, even this warm inviting room being tainted with the faint discomfort that filled the air like a fog. Should they just head straight to the bedroom? Should there be a discussion of what they’re looking for tonight? Should they take things slow or just toss off their clothes and get to business? This wasn’t either of their ideas, it was Robin’s! How were they supposed to know how to approach this?

And once again, it was Anna who shook her head to attention, giving a gentle slap to her cheeks with her hands, trying to drag herself out from the sea of her own thoughts. “Sorry, this is really awkward, isn’t it?”

The abruptness of Anna’s slaps and that apt yet tactless question enough to make Cherche laugh softly to herself. “Yes, as much as I hate to admit it. I just don’t know how I’m supposed to behave! A situation like this never even crossed my mind until Robin suggested it this morning, I feel so uncertain of myself!” She continued laughing, almost finding relief in being honest about her discomfort.

“Robin did kind of spring this on us, didn’t she?” Anna chuckled right back, taking a deep breath soon after to steady herself. “I think we’re both overthinking this right now. We don’t need to rush into anything, or even do anything at all honestly. How about we take a step back and take it slow?”

Cherche found herself taking a breath herself, bringing her own hammering heart to a more subdued pace. “What would you suggest then?”

“Well… have you had dinner tonight?”

“Er… No, actually. I was so preoccupied thinking about all this that I suppose it slipped my mind…”

“In that case, how’s this for an idea? I’ll get us some dinner from the castle kitchen, we can open a bottle of wine and just… talk? Spend some time together, see if it leads anywhere? And if things are still uncomfortable, we can just call it a night?”

Taking a moment to think, Cherche couldn’t find anything to object to. “That sounds like a nice idea. I think I’d like that.”

“Right.” Anna concluded with a smile, already feeling some of the discomfort slipping from her. “I’ll pop down and grab us something. Make yourself comfortable, okay?”

“I will. Thank you, Anna.” Cherche quickly called after the saleswoman as she departed, closing the door behind her to leave the wyvern rider alone in their quarters. Stepping towards the lounge set, she took a seat on one of the settees, feeling just how soft and comfortable this clearly expensive upholstery was as she sunk into it.

“Goodness… they really do have great taste…” She remarked softly to herself, settling herself down to wait for Anna’s return. Getting herself cosy, she felt her hands shift about to brush some loose hair off her shoulder and straighten out her clothes without even thinking, feeling a need to look her best for when her companion for the evening returned. Even if her gaze did drift down to her dress, the one she had settled on after spending almost twenty minutes sorting through her dresses to decide on one.

_“You look stunning, by the way…”_

The blush returned in full glow to her cheeks as she recalled those words, sinking a little deeper into the plush fabric of the settee. “…I chose the right one then…” She murmured, her pulse already starting to quicken again, some part of her silently and unwittingly longing for Anna to return as fast as possible.

* * * * *

Having food placed in front of them and a bottle of wine open for them to enjoy did wonders to bring a halt to their initial awkwardness. With some alcohol to calm them down and a meal to distract themselves with, they could simply have a seat and talk for a while. Settle in and spend some time together as friends and take off the tension. It had been a little while since the pair of them had been able to catch up fully, after all.

It was easy for them, tossing stories and tales back and forth between mouthfuls of food and sips of wine, sharing a few laughs and opinions as the mood settled in. Anna telling a story of Morgan trying to play a trick on Robin by putting some exploding powder in one of her mother’s tomes, only for Robin to hold it up and open it in her face to let her get the powder all over herself instead, all to Cherche’s amusement. Leading to Cherche telling a tale of how one of the trainees got dared to sneak up on Minerva and yank on her tail, only for the lad to be chased around the castle grounds for almost half an hour before Cherche could catch up and calm her down, leaving Anna snickering into her glass at how funny a sight that would’ve been.

“And any word from Gerome? Last thing you mentioned was him being in northern Valm a while back?” Anna quizzed, finishing off the last bite of her meal.

A soft exhale came from Cherche’s lips, only after a draw from her wine. “No, still nothing from him. Have no idea at all where he could be or what he’s doing. Only thing I can hope is that Minerva’s keeping him out of too much trouble… and that maybe she might guilt him into sending another letter at some point. Only time he actually does.”

“I’m sure he’s hanging in there.” Anna spoke reassuringly, setting down her fork and reaching for the bottle, topping up her glass and offering the last of the wine to her companion. “He’s a tough cookie and Minerva will keep him right. Can’t think of many things that would be able to take the pair of them down.”

Cherche smiled in turn, gladly letting the saleswoman top her up. “I suppose you’re right. Still wish he would stay in a little more contact. But he did make it clear that he was only staying involved during the war, so perhaps I’m merely being self-indulgent.”

“Maybe. Nothing to feel bad about though.” Anna chuckled softly as she set the bottle down on the table. Glancing from the bottle to the pair of empty plates and then to the clock on the wall, just how long they’d been sitting there really dawned on her. She didn’t even realise how much time had passed, but she could chalk that up to them having a nice time.

Which meant it was probably time to broach the reason they were here again, taking another sip from her wine before clearing her throat. “Right, I think we’re suitably relaxed and comfy now. About time we talked about… you know?”

The wyvern rider stiffened just a little, swallowing softly before taking a long draw from her wine herself, following Anna’s lead in clearing her throat. “Yes, that would be for the best…”

“So, Robin told me a little bit about your situation. You’ve been trying to meet someone here in Ylisstol and it’s not been working out for you?” She asked calmly, a gentle smile on her face to ensure that there was no judging or condescension in her question.

“That’s mostly accurate…” Cherche let out in a mumble, her voice reverberating around the glass she still held by her lips. “I’ve been settled here in Ylisse for months now, so I felt it was time to find a partner. But I’ve yet to find a man for myself. Men finding me intimidating, worried about Minerva potentially eating them, it’s been more than a little bit frustrating. And I suppose that’s why I’ve had such a foul and bitter temperament as of late…” She sighed, taking a sip more as she glanced at Anna, moving the glass away to speak a touch more properly. “Although, I will say I’m surprised you managed to piece together something was wrong from just our conversation yesterday. We couldn’t have talked for even a minute…”

There was a touch of a proud smirk that mixed in with that smile upon Anna’s lips. “Well, I like to think that I have a good read on people. Makes my job a little bit easier. Besides, of course I’d notice something was off. You’re my friend, after all.” Anna explained, watching as a touch more of a smile came across Cherche’s expression. “I get that Cherche, I understand why you’d be upset about everything. It’s not a fun time to be alone like that…”

Cherche nodded softly. “It has been lonely, yes. Going to bed wanting night after night takes its toll. And I was selfish enough to start taking it out on the soldiers…” She continued, taking a short moment to sip from her wine again. “It was quite shocking when Robin suggested this idea as a solution. I, well… I didn’t realise that the two of you were having issues of your own…”

“It’s not really an issue! It’s just…” Anna trailed off, swirling the wine in her glass for a moment as she put her thoughts together. “Robin’s got a really big responsibility to Chrom and Ylisse. And she’s proud of it and she’s dedicated, and she keeps the halidom from falling apart a lot of the time, and I’m completely behind her every step of the way. But… it is true that I don’t get to spend as much time with her as I might want to at the moment. Last night was the first date night that I’d been able to organise for us in forever, and Robin has no clue when she’s going to be able to get some time off again. Makes me feel a bit… lonely, I guess is the word…”

A soft hum came from Cherche’s lips, seeing for herself the parallels that Robin was talking about this morning. “I can understand that, yes…”

Anna took a breath to steady herself again after that admission, discussing her own feelings far different than discussing other people’s feelings, tapping a finger against the arm of the settee. “For what it’s worth, I was caught off guard by her idea just as much as you were. I mean, it’s not every day that your wife says you should sleep with another woman, let alone organising it for you.” She chuckled softly.

Some mirth came from the wyvern rider too. “Not going to argue with that!” Cherche laughed back, leaning back a little more against her end of their shared settee. “I genuinely thought she was joking when she first said it. It seemed like the more likely explanation than the reality.”

“True, true…” Anna continued to laugh, another sip of her wine swiftly going down as she continued her train of thought. “Although, I guess what makes me surprised at all when I think about it… is that you would agree to this Cherche.” She confessed, meeting her friend’s gaze as she spoke. “Honestly, I never got the feel from you that you were… you know, interested in women?”

The blush that had died down flared up just as strong as before, Cherche needing to glance away in sudden embarrassment at such an observation. “Well… I have held curiosities about women in my youth, back when I was still in service as one of Lord Virion’s attendants. With all my responsibilities, I never got the chance to explore any of that territory back then and simply carried on with the attractions I knew I had. Given my current situation though, I felt it might be time to finally give it a chance.”

“I see…” Anna couldn’t help but chuckle, the contrast between the stunning woman in that stunning dress before her and the redness and embarrassment on her cheeks simply charming. “And you’re alright with me being the woman you’d explore that with?”

Cherche hesitated, needing a moment to lick her lips as she thought through how exactly she wanted to phrase her feelings on the matter. “Honestly… the fact that it’s you being that woman made it a lot easier to say yes to all this.”

That gave Anna reason to pause. “Really?”

A soft nod was her initial answer. “You’re a good friend Anna. One that I know I can trust and be open with about all of this. Even if I’m anxious about this sort of exploration, I know you’ll make sure I’m comfortable and feel safe in whatever we would do here tonight. Because you care about me.” She explained, taking another long sip from her wine glass as she prepared herself for the next part of her justification. “Also…”

She glanced back in Anna’s direction, seeing her friend’s reassuring and encouraging gaze looking right back at her, nodding gently for her to continue. “Anna… I think you’re a very attractive woman. You’re in such fantastic shape. Your legs, your hips, your chest, I can barely look at you without noticing how outstanding your body is. You have so much charisma and charm that even after a full day of working that you can still look as amazing as you do right now. And even beyond your physical charm, you’re kind, approachable, warm, intelligent, witty and so _so_ appealing. So, yes… if I’m to experiment with women, you are someone that I would absolutely be willing to try those things with...”

“Furthermore…” Cherche trailed off one more time, moving her wine glass to almost hide behind it, the red of the wine hopefully covering up some of the red of her cheeks. “Robin may have mentioned that you were something of a ‘savant’ in the bedroom, confident enough to wager a thousand gold on my satisfaction, so… that might have given me just a little more reason to agree to this…”

One last little admission like that was enough to get Anna to laugh out, so much emotion built up inside of her from that confession, laughter an easy relief from that tension. She was surprised, amazed and flattered at what her friend had just told her, and that extra tidbit she threw in at the end was almost exactly what she needed. And she was lucky that Cherche ended up having a laugh herself after just a moment, fears that she might embarrass herself quickly quelled.

“Well, Robin’s certainly given you some high expectations, hasn’t she?” Anna snickered playfully, helping herself to quick sip in-between her laughs.

“She might have…” Cherche chuckled back, silently glad that the anxiety she’d felt through her confession was melting away thanks to all this laughter.

Settling down once again, Anna definitely felt a bit more at ease, sighing softly as she moved her glass away from her lips again. “I’m flattered Cherche. Really, I am. And in the spirit of honesty… I think you’re a stunning woman as well. You talk about my body, but you’re in so much better shape than me! Riding on Minerva, swinging that axe around, your figure is actually incredible! And sure, maybe you can be a bit stern and maybe a little intimidating at first glance, but I know you more than that Cherche. I know that you’re a compassionate, lovely and enchanting woman that I struggle to believe isn’t having all those men you train lining up to ask you out to dinner.”

The amused grin that crossed Cherche’s expression alongside her flaring cheeks was such an endearing sight, words like these clearly what she needed to hear. Which gave Anna the confidence to continue with her thoughts. “Cherche, Robin sprung this on me the same as you. And yes, I’ve been feeling lonely and wanting, the same as you. But I want you to know this for certain… I didn’t agree to this as some needy compromise or a favour to you and Robin… I agreed because I am genuinely happy to do this… I am happy to spend a night with you, Cherche…”

“… Thank you, Anna…” She murmured back, taken aback but genuinely thrilled at that confession. After so long feeling rejected and past her prime, the honest affection of Anna’s words warmed her heart more than she could say. A heart that raced inside of her chest, an excitement running through her that she hadn’t felt in some time.

Silence one last time came over the pair of them, the confessions of their attraction to one another lingering in the air around them rather than the uncertainty and discomfort of before. It was a lull more than anything. As if every step towards the grand event had been taken and it was simply a case of one of them being brave enough to cross the final precipice.

Anna was well aware of this, running her eyes once more over her friend seated on the other end of settee one last time. Her long toned legs, firm and curvaceous form clad in only that wonderful black dress, flushed cheeks with a gentle smile upon her nervous lips, a silent wanting lingering behind her stern eyes. Cherche wanted this. She was simply scared to cross that last line herself, to risk the shame of throwing herself at her friend who was a married woman. Not that Anna could blame her.

‘Cherche wants this… Robin is happy with this…’ She thought to herself, assuring herself that what she wanted in this moment wasn’t wrong.

‘And… I want this…’

With one last deep breath, she shifted closer on the settee, closing the gap between herself and the wyvern rider. Reaching forward, she took hold of Cherche’s glass, their fingers grazing softly against one another as Cherche released it in silent understanding, Anna taking both their glasses and placing them onto the table alongside the other pieces of their meal they were finished with. And with nothing separating them now, Anna leaned in properly, pressing her lips gently against Cherche’s to share a kiss.

A kiss that Cherche reciprocated without any more hesitation, a soft gentle kiss that lasted for only a moment, yet still brought a quiet mutual sigh of relief from both of them.

Pulling back from her lips, Anna met her eyes with a warm smile. “That alright?”

“It’s… different…” Cherche murmured, having shared a kiss with another woman for the first time. “Softer and… I’d say sweeter, than I’m used to?”

With a soft giggle across her lips, Anna’s smile only grew. “Should we stop then?”

“No…” Cherche answered with not a shred of reluctance in her voice, already leaning forward to kiss Anna again.

Anna met her halfway, their second kiss much heavier and eager than the first, no reason at all for them to hold back anymore. Eager mewls came from both of them as their lips rolled together, savouring and relishing in the taste of the other. Cherche enjoying the texture and flavour of a woman’s lips for the very first time, while Anna indulged in the sensation of someone’s lips other than her wife’s after so long, both of them more than happy with the excitement these kisses brought them.

Without speaking a word to one another, they moved to deepen their embrace, Anna’s hands slipping forward to take hold of Cherche’s shapely hips, the thin silky fabric doing little to dilute the sensation of her fingers digging snugly into her skin while Cherche wrapped her arms around Anna’s shoulders, pulling them even tighter together. It brought their bodies right up against one another, ample chest against ample chest, rolling with their swaying passions in gentle motions in a soft grind, the mingling unison of their building heat pushing their fever even higher.

Cherche was caught off guard by all this, far more than she ever thought she would be. Not just from how smooth, delectable and wonderful Anna’s lips felt against her own, but the way that she kissed her too. It was unlike any kiss she had felt before, the way her lips glided across her own, the pressure, the motions, how she nestled in so comfortably against her… it felt incredible. And even when Anna’s lips pushed hers apart to slip her tongue forward, Cherche allowed her forward without so much as a thought, that warm, soft tongue of hers exploring her mouth in devoted adoration, running smoothly against her in caressing sweeps in search of ways Cherche was sensitive the most, a flick against the roof of her mouth getting the shiver Anna was looking for to run through her.

‘Oh Gods…’ Cherche hummed inside her head, her body already aflame from just Anna’s lips against her own, the technique that she was being subjected to worlds above what she had expected. There was talent and confidence in her motions, but the attentiveness and adoration that compounded with it left her groaning out shamelessly into the kiss she did her best to reciprocate. And even then, Anna managed to match her reciprocation to let her be involved without interrupting her own treatment. ‘How can just a kiss feel so good?’

She remained so swallowed up in the embrace that she didn’t notice Anna shifting her weight forward to move atop her, Cherche only realising as her back came flat against the settee and her head against the cushion, a sharp inhale cutting through her. A jolt back to reality from the blissful haze that kiss had taken her to, greeted with the sight of her friend climbing onto her without their lips ever separating, Anna’s dextrous and eager fingers trailing up and down her sides through her dress, her body aflame with desire so fierce it made her feel breathless.

Anna being pressed above her, her toned curvaceous form rubbing tight against her own, Cherche felt completely powerless. She’d laid with men stronger and larger than she was and had maintained a fair amount of control of their embrace, but somehow Anna, a smaller woman than she was, pushed her down against the upholstery and left her feeling so weak. In the midst of their kiss, running her hands across Anna’s shoulders and into her smooth crimson locks, she quickly understood just why that was as she smiled.

There wasn’t a single part of her that wanted to stop her.

It took several long moments for the two of them to pull back from their kiss, gasping softly as they got the chance to breathe again, a trail of saliva still connecting their tongues from just how intensely they had been going at it. Looking at one another, their flushed cheeks matching as they caught their breath, the mutual smile and chuckle that slipped from them was completely inevitable.

“Robin wasn’t lying… I’ve never been this excited from simply a kiss before…” Cherche laughed, a gleeful and lusty edge now riddling her voice, licking her lips unwittingly to savour the taste of Anna’s lips even now.

Anna’s chuckle grew even warmer, biting her lip at the sight of Cherche staring up at her like that. It stirred the fire inside her even hotter, feelings inside of herself that she had tried to bury away ever since she had met Robin bubbling up to the surface. And with her beloved’s permission, and her own searing anticipation, she could let it all out. “I’m just getting warmed up…” She smirked proudly, sliding her hands gracefully up the length of Cherche’s dress to reach her bodice, taking hold of the material concealing her chest and pulling it aside, her breasts bouncing free from the force of the motion.

Cherche wasn’t given long to gape in surprise before her open mouth was letting out a loud moan, the same fingers that worked so nicely against her sides now seizing her chest, groping and caressing her with the same tenacity that Anna’s tongue had lavished her mouth with mere moments ago. “A-Anna!” She managed to let out, even though her attempts to say anything more were stifled by the saleswoman’s lips pushing in against her neck, groaning in delight at the mix of sensations.

Such sounds of pleasure were simply music to Anna’s ears, dragging her lips against the length of the wyvern rider’s neck, peppering it with kisses, flicks of her tongue and even nibbles in a steady stream of attention, each little squirm that radiated through her body only pushing her to do more. Not only did her skin feel so smooth, but her breasts also felt as wonderful as they looked. So round and supple with more than she could ever hope to contain in her grasp alone. A pair so magnificent that they ought to be worshipped, she thought.

Her fingers dragged across them, squeezing and teasing along their smooth surface in a gentle caress, digits slipping over to trace gentle circles around her areolas, almost massaging them as she went. With a confident flick across that sensitive area, Anna took hold of Cherche’s nipples, a delicate little pinch kicking off her treatment that melted into another caress, smothering her firm nubs in tender appreciation that she had been deprived of for so long.

It left her stunned, crying out and whining in eager encouragement as her breasts were adored so sublimely, the sensation of lips against her neck only making her get louder as the sensations dragged on longer and longer. Cherche hadn’t spoken since Anna leaned in and started pleasuring her, not voiced a single word to guide her partner as to what it was she liked or where her sensitive spots were, as she had done for the men she had laid with before. Anna didn’t need any of that. She found them within seconds, experimenting with her motions against her skin and seeing how she reacted. A tiny shiver through her body, the sudden increase of her heart rate, or even the shift in pitch in her voice, she paid attention to all those little things and found how she wanted to be touched, and then set all her focus on doing just that.

It was utterly indescribable.

‘How does she do it?’ Cherche managed to think to herself amid the fog of bliss that was filling her mind, Anna’s teeth nibbling at the nape of her neck and hands bouncing her breasts lightly amidst the caressing of her nipples making it very hard to concentrate. ‘I’ve had to practically spoon-feed how I like it to men before and she figures it all out that fa-AHH!’

“AHH!” She cried out both in and outside of her head, the combo of Anna giving a hard pinch to both her nipples while having a firm bite down on her earlobe making her whole body quiver underneath the saleswoman.

“Mm…” Anna purred against her ear, the hot lusty rumble of her voice exciting Cherche much more than she expected it to. “So, you like a little bit of rough stuff, huh?” She chuckled, running her tongue along the length of her ear, before slipping around and seizing her lips in a brief, but heavy, kiss.

‘She… She figured that out as well?’ Cherche thought to herself, leaning forward to try and recapture Anna’s lips on pure instinct as the saleswoman pulled back, left panting softly as she was shot a cheeky smirk. She could hardly imagine what that desperate lean forward to continue the kiss told Anna about how this all felt, not given much time to think as kisses started being pressed against her chin, presses of those supple lips descending down the length of her neck to her collarbone and down towards her sternum, feeling her partner’s head nestle snugly into her cleavage as the kisses continued.

Having a woman as strong as Cherche turn into putty in her grasp was such an incredible feeling, something Anna hadn’t realised just how much she missed. Not until the sight of her friend diving forward to try and keep their kiss going while panting so intently stirred her excitement right up, pressing her lips again and again into Cherche’s cleavage, taking a moment to enjoy having her face squeezed in-between those wonderful breasts. Ones her hands were still eagerly toying with to her heart’s content, so soft and ample that she couldn’t stop herself. Not that they were better or worse than Robin’s, but had a different feel and weight to them that she couldn’t help but indulge in. Made even clearer as her head pulled from between them, casting her scarlet gaze up to meet Cherche’s while her tongue moved over to trace a circle around one of her areolas.

Cherche watched on in awe at the sight of Anna at work, her pulse racing and her body tingling in warm ecstasy as that nimble tongue glided against her breast, entranced by the glow of those lusty eyes and the flicks and caress of that glorious pink muscle. “You’re incredible...” She moaned before she could stop herself, her own fingers still buried onto Anna’s hair and running through it in encouraging little strokes. Fingers which quickly seized onto them tightly as lips firmly wrapped around her nipple, Anna sucking hard against her so suddenly it made her head roll back, breathing heavily through her teeth.

Her breathing only got more intense as Anna’s tongue danced across her still tightly captured nipple. A dance was all that Cherche could think to describe it is. Smooth and elegant, rehearsed and seamless in each one of her motions. A brush of the tip against the top of her nipple, a spin of the tongue traced in a perfect circle around her, every step and technique as beautiful as a dance routine, and it was all being aimed directly at her. It made her ache, squirm, and shudder in every wonderful way, and left her only able to want more.

Anna enjoyed the view as much as Cherche did, the spectacle of a woman in pleasure something she was always overjoyed to see. Her compliment rang so brightly within her head as well, only wanting to make her feel even better. For her own enjoyment almost as much as it was for her friend’s. So, with her mouth tending to her breast, she slipped her free hand over to lay against Cherche’s stomach, slowly gliding her fingers across her firm skin and across the toned surface of her abs through her dress before sliding underneath it, running against her bare thigh and up to her most previous spot, pressing lightly against the black panties that protected her modesty. Feeling something that immediately had Anna smirking even wider as she pulled back from Cherche’s nipple.

“Gods, you are so wet…” She purred lustily, tracing her digits against her mound through the thoroughly soaked material, drenched in Cherche’s arousal that quickly began to stick to her fingers.

The sensations had Cherche groaning out all over again, her head rolling forward to look right into Anna’s eyes as those fingers dragged against her panties. She hadn’t even realised how turned on all of this had made her, too swallowed up in the excitement that she was feeling run through her upper body that she didn’t feel the arousal that was running down her thighs and into her panties, the collective dampness and heat making her legs tremble. “I… I-I hadn’t realised that I had… Naga, I’m making such a mess of myself…” She shivered, blush coming to her cheeks over the top of the heat of arousal that graced them, unable to help but feel embarrassed about the state she was in.

Anna moved quickly to put a stop to that train of thought, leaning in to nip against her nipple with her teeth, enough to get Cherche to yelp out abruptly. Not in pain, but in a nice mix of shock and arousal. “Don’t feel embarrassed Cherche. We’re here to have a good time and this just means that you are. You shouldn’t ever be ashamed of feeling good.” She explained reassuringly, leaning back down to pepper her areola with some soft kisses as a counterpoint to that sudden nip from just before. “Besides, you said that you trusted me, didn’t you? I’m not going to think badly of you or shame you or anything like that. You can be totally honest with me. I _want_ you to be honest with me…”

The smile that the embarrassment had melted away came rose softly back onto Cherche’s face, reassured in that sentiment Anna had laid out for her. She was enjoying herself, who cared if she became a little bit unsightly in the process?

“Also… in the spirit of honesty…” Anna chuckled, her warm reassurance replaced with that lusty rumble that excited Cherche before, the wyvern rider inhaling sharply again as Anna’s fingers glided into the crotch of her panties, tugging the material down to expose her wet entrance to the air. “There’s nothing I find sexier than a woman enjoying themselves… so don’t hold anything back from me, okay?” She growled, accenting her request with a tender drag of her fingertips against her lips.

“H-Haah… Mm~!” Cherche quickly let out from the sensation, Anna’s touch already as magical as the rest of the treatment she had given her so far. The light sting of her fingernails against her already so excited entrance in gentle circles, massaging and stimulating her in search of the ways that made her tick. And oh, good Gods did Anna find them. A few moments of testing gave her the answers she was looking for, focusing in nice and efficiently working her over to such dizzying heights of bliss. A bliss Cherche wasn’t going to shy away from showing, groaning loud and proud as she was pleasured by such talented fingers.

Anna felt the way her slit quivered and trembled so exuberantly against her fingers, digits left more and more coated in her arousal with every flick and slide against her. “There it is… nice and sexy…” She chuckled, planting one last peck against her nipple before slipping over to her other more neglected one, tracing her tongue against her areola just like she had done to the previous one, starting the routine all over again.

‘Oh Gods, oh Gods! Robin wasn’t exaggerating!’ Thoughts crashed around inside Cherche’s head, the sight of those scarlet eyes gazing so hotly up at her as her slit was worked over so expertly drove her up the wall. ‘She’s doing it again… figuring out how I like it and taking total advantage of me… how have I never been touched this well before?’ She thought to herself, too caught up in her sounds of bliss to vocalise them, finding her hips involuntarily rolling against those fingers that hit oh so perfectly. Especially with a light squeeze and smothering of her sensitive clit had her hands tightening even more into Anna’s hair, a slight worry that she might pull out some slipping amidst the goings-on in her mind.

As wonderful as it was though, she soon realised that Anna was doing all the work. Pushing her down, climbing atop her, smothering her lips, neck, breasts and pussy with all this attention… and what had she done?

She licked her lips, a hit of uncertainty mingling with all her other feelings at the thought of doing something in turn. Her partner was so skilled and so confident while she had never even kissed a woman until a few minutes ago. Still, even if it was a lot to live up to, she wanted to do something in return. And so, one set of fingers slipped from her hair and descended down her form, Anna’s gaze being cast at the hand that left her head as it disappeared from sight, only encouraging Cherche on as she moved her hand under her skirt, pressing a pair of fingers against her panties.

Her eyes widened at the sensation that she felt against her digits. The wetness of the material, the heat from what lay underneath, the signs of Anna’s own arousal right there at her fingertips. She’d touched her own slit before, many many times, but the sensation of someone else’s was entirely different. It was far from unpleasant though, a quiver of excitement racing through her as she traced the outline of Anna’s entrance through the lace material.

Those eager but uncertain strokes against her had Anna chuckling softly, an enthusiastic mewl cutting over the top of her amusement, pulling back from the nipple she was tending to to give Cherche her complete attention. “You feel that Cherche? That’s what you’ve done to me.” She purred encouragingly, leaning closer in to peck her lips again after what felt like so long. “Being all gorgeous and sexy like that… it’s gotten me all hot and bothered…”

Cherche bit her lip softly, Anna perhaps laying it on a little bit thick but adoring the compliments either way, the sentiment behind her words made all too clear by the gentle throb of the slit her fingers stayed pressed against. “I’ve never touched another woman before… I’m… I’m not quite sure what I should do here?” She asked softly, some embarrassment tickling her tone again.

Embarrassment Anna moved to swiftly remedy with a firm lock of their lips, tight enough for them to moan sweetly into the embrace. “Don’t overthink it, it doesn’t have to be some elegant ballroom routine or anything.” She spoke sweetly with a giggle on her lips, moving her free hand over to stroke her hair softly. “You’ve touched yourself before, I’m assuming, so start with that. Pull down my panties and do what you’re comfortable with, you can build from there. It’s your first time with a woman and we’re here to have a good time Cherche, just have fun with it.”

Anna punctuated those words of hers by pushing a finger past Cherche’s lips, the wyvern rider tensing and gasping as immediately she could feel the digit already beginning to pump snugly in and out of her slit. Gentle and methodical, rubbing and grinding against her quivering inner walls in search of her sensitive areas, keeping her thumb in place against her clit to make sure it wouldn’t get too lonely, rhythmic circles traced around it while her finger stayed hard at work.

This was already plenty exciting for Anna as well. She’d almost forgotten how different women’s slits felt around her finger. The heat and wetness, how the walls quivered and shook, constricting in different ways against her and responding uniquely to how she touched them, it was almost refreshing. Not to say that it made her appreciate Robin’s any less, but just how Cherche responded distinctly to her motions was plenty of fun for the saleswoman to indulge in. Plenty to get her own arousal to build ever so much higher.

Arousal that was only compounded as Cherche managed to collect her thoughts, wrapping her fingers into the crotch of Anna’s panties and tugging them down enough to expose her slit, which was assailed with touches within seconds. “Yeah, that’s it… just go with the flow. Do what you think feels right…” She spoke encouragingly through an eager groan, pressing more kisses against Cherche’s lips as they settled into this embrace all over again, her partner being right there with her in reciprocating the excitement, a tender moan across her lips as well.

Gods, if the feeling of Cherche’s slit was refreshing, the feeling of Cherche’s touch against her own was an all-different kind of enlivening. So distinct from the fingers of her wife that knew exactly where to touch, exactly how hard to go. Cherche’s motions were clumsy and uncertain, driven not by a knowledge and confidence in pleasuring her but a want and a determination to do so, the firm testing strokes all across her lips making her toes curl from the sparks that they sent coursing through her. Not the intense delight that came from Robin’s fingers, but a delight all the same, rocking her hips back against her digits in silent encouragement, subtly guiding her to where she might want to touch next.

In the depths of this sea of sensation, Cherche did as much as she could to try and reciprocate all the pleasure she was being given. Rolling her tongue back against Anna’s as it run against her own in the midst of their kiss, running her fingers in smooth motions against her slit, moving her body in tandem with her own grinding Anna was doing atop her, she wanted to give as much as she was receiving, no matter how impossible that felt with how little she actually knew here. She did pick up on Anna’s hip motions though, following along with them to grind against certain spots that had her friend groaning warmly into her lips, focusing on those spots and deepening the touch, being brave enough to push a finger into her to match, hoping that she could do a good job.

A finger being pushed inside of Anna’s slit rewarded Cherche with an eager growl reverberating into their kiss. “Not sure what to do here my ass…” Anna chuckled, taking a moment to catch Cherche’s lip between her teeth and nibble on it, feeling that finger already moving against her with feverish curiosity.

“I’m… haah…” The wyvern rider trailed off, teeth against her lip nibbling so sensually interrupting her train of thought. “I’m just… following your lead…”

“Well, whatever you’re doing is good… keep going…” She purred back, slipping a second finger into Cherche’s pussy with a touch of force, enough to make her jump a little against the material. Not hard enough for it to hurt, but enough to give her a spike in stimulation, flexing her digits to give her inner walls even more attention.

“Oh Gods, Anna…” Cherche gasped desperately, pulling her lip away from Anna’s teeth and resuming their kiss proper. Partly to keep up their passion but mostly to muffle some of the loud incensed noises that were erupting within her, whining out from the all too sudden ramping up that left her almost dizzy.

The now pair of fingers inside of her worked her over even better, stimulating many of her sensitive spots all at once, so nimble and dextrous as they pumped in and out of her, gaining speed and precision with each pump. She could feel the arousal running down her thighs with every wave of pleasure that shot through her, some part of her aware that she was going to be leaving this lovely dress she laid out was going to be a mess by the time they were done. Not that she could find it in herself to care, so much of her attention focused on her own treatment of her partner, fingering Anna back in the ways she could feel had the biggest reaction against her inner walls, those encouraging words from just before doing wonders for her confidence.

It was exhilarating, indulging and enjoying a woman’s body after having so long put such thoughts behind her. The arousal coating her finger, the heat that she felt coming from her, the eager intense throb of her inner walls that showed Anna’s appreciation as loudly as the moans that escaped her lips… Cherche was adoring every second of this.

‘I should have tried this out a long time ago…’ She thought to herself, smiling so widely into their kiss, the tingling of a pending orgasm running through her with an increasing fervour.

She wanted to experience more, having focused so much attention on the sensations against her lips and her slit that she hadn’t taken full stock of the feeling of their chests grinding together. Her slick and firm nipples grinding against the smooth material of Anna’s top, their soft breasts rubbing together in snug tandem, not having even realised the motions she was reciprocating. It was unique to the firm pecs of a man, a gentle massage tingling against her already pre-adored chest, the warm kisses and touches Anna had left before still resonating across her skin.

Pulling back from the kiss a little suddenly, Cherche panted lightly as she stared up at the saleswoman. “Anna? I… I want to see your breasts…”

The abrupt question made her blink a few times, before smiling sweetly down at her. “Sure thing…” Slipped sensually from her lips, releasing Cherche’s hair and moving them to her top, loosening the fasten that kept the strapless material against her skin and letting it slide down. Delicately gliding across her chest to allow her breasts to pop free, the ample mounds bouncing deliciously for Cherche’s gaze.

Her lips parted softly, staring intently at them with an aroused fascination. She had seen breasts before. Other women in public paths, changing in the barracks, her own breasts in the mirror, they were not a new sight to her. But looking at Anna’s in this moment, it felt so different. Their size, their shape, those firm nipples and the perfect bounce they had to them… she couldn’t turn her attention away. “They’re beautiful…” She whispered, instinctively reaching a hand forward to cup one of them, squeezing it gently.

“Thanks…” Anna chuckled back, inhaling softly as Cherche’s fingers dug into her breast, watching her already beginning to explore her chest. A soft yet eager touch ran across her skin, the wyvern rider’s fascination getting the better of her as they traced all over them, a delicate flick against her nipple making whine just a little. “Want a closer look?”

“Yes.” Cherche answered without a thought, dragging her tongue across her lips as excitement coursed like a current through her, from her fingertips all the way down to her very core.

Halting her fingering for just a moment, Anna shifted up across Cherche’s form, bringing her chest to hover just before her face. Firm nipples mere inches from her eyes. “Go ahead. Enjoy me all you want.” She murmured, setting one set of fingers right back to work in pumping in and out of her while the other kept up its task, stroking her hair in gentle encouragement.

‘They’re even nicer up close…’ Echoed in Cherche’s mind, fingers still eagerly groping one of her breasts as the other lay so close to her eyes. So close to her lips. With a heavy inhale, she leaned in to plant a kiss against it. Then another. Before she knew it, she was peppering the smooth skin with a sea of kisses to rival the attention she has received before, mewls and gasps of delight escaping hungrily from her lips.

She knew her motions were clumsy and lacking totally in grace, especially compared to the treatment Anna had given to her before, but she couldn’t help herself. Dragging her tongue across their sweet surface, savouring the taste and texture in ways she never realised she needed, drowning in the softness and warmth that came from a gorgeous pair of breasts. Made so poignant as she pulled herself over and seized Anna’s nipple between her lips, a staggering groan of delight reverberating from her throat while her tongue messily ran against the sensitive teat, Cherche’s own scarlet staring lustily up at the saleswoman.

Breaths filled Anna’s lungs through clenched teeth, the sudden barrage of contact from Cherche’s lips catching her wonderfully off-guard, fingers tightening against her head that pressed snugly against her chest. “O-Oh fuck… that’s so good Cherche…” She whined, feeling the brewing of an impending orgasm starting to fill her. The excitement of doing this with Cherche in the first place, and the eagerness and natural talent she was showing was more than enough to start driving her to the edge. So it only made sense for Anna to redouble her efforts, fingers picking up speed to give the woman beneath her the fingerfuck she really deserved.

The whine that vibrated through Cherche’s pursed lips shook them both to the core, overwhelmed so suddenly by the fierce and incredible fingering that Anna was subjecting her to that she lost her sight for a second, senses overloaded for a brief instance. She was getting close. She was getting so close that she could hardly contain it. Which meant that she had to go so much harder in return, slipping her a second finger of her own abruptly into Anna’s slit to ramp up her own treatment, suckling her teat and pumping in and out of her with as much skill and talent as she could muster.

Their orgasms were not far off, both women left groaning and crying out in bliss with each furious attempt they laid against the other to get them to their peaks. Anna’s pumping intensely in and out of Cherche’s slit, flexing and grinding her fingers to and fro against her quivering inner walls to hit her sensitive spots again and again and again, all her talent showing off every little thing she had learned about pleasuring her in this short time they’d spent together. Even that tiny detail of Cherche liking things a little rough, putting force behind her motions and smothering her in attention, her thumb pressing against her clit and tracing circles around it without losing any of her rhythm.

Cherche was drowning. Practically flailing with all the ecstasy that was running through her. Every pump, every grind, every flick, it hit those perfect notes again and again, sensitive spot after sensitive spot stimulated in an endless sea of sensation. She held together as best she could though, indulging in groping and caressing one of Anna’s breast while her lips and tongue assailed the other, mustering as much talent and knowledge as she could in her own finger motions into her slit, driving them past her hot, drenched lips in determined strokes. With everything that she had felt, she had to return the favour. Her pride depended on it.

“You’re about to cum… aren’t you Cherche?” Anna cooed through her moan, the tightness and trembling of her inner walls showing her all the signs of what was to come.

“Yes… Yes, I’m about to cum… Anna, it’s so intense!” Cherche whined desperately, words slurred just a little as she kept her tongue at work against Anna’s nipple, not able to stop herself from the oddly sweet taste.

“That’s great Cherche…” Anna chuckled, fingers tightening in her hair as those eager flicks assailed her teat. “I’m almost there too, you’re doing great for your first time… and like I said, don’t worry about making a mess. Let it all out…” She mewled, giving her friend one last hit of encouragement to drive her over the edge.

And it did. With a few final pumps from Anna’s fingers she was gone, feeling her whole body tense up as her slit clenched hard around those wonderful digits. “Anna~!” She cried out loudly, without thinking biting down snugly on her nipple as her orgasm cascaded through her, whining and groaning out in bliss with each wave of incredible delight that cascaded through her. Her arousal released from her climaxing slit in powerful messy waves all over Anna’s fingers, over her thighs, the settee, her dress, everything that remained close caught up in her deluge.

Anna followed along with her, the excitement of being with another woman, the genuine pleasure that Cherche was working so hard to give her and the sudden sting of teeth clenching against her bosom setting her off hard. “Oh, fuck!” She squealed blissfully, her own walls squeezing tight against Cherche’s fingers and treating her to the sensation of a woman’s orgasm being released all over her fingers, moaning aloud shamelessly with all the ecstasy that cascaded all around her.

It was a mutual bliss, seconds dragging on and on as they clung to one another, motions laid out against each other without a conscious thought to keep the pleasure for the other lasting just that little touch longer. Anna drinking in the pleasure brought from the touch of someone other than Robin in such a long time, a smile upon her slender lips as the gasps of delight erupted from her. Cherche soaking up the excitement that was her very first orgasm brought to her from someone other than a man or herself, lost to the wonderful sensations that left her submerged in this bliss, groaning out endlessly against the nipple her lips refused to let go of.

Their releases were messy and intense, persisting on and on until they at last died down, two sets of pants running through the pair of them as the last waves of their releases ebbed through them. A stillness that lasted for a few long moments as they collected themselves, Anna recovering a touch faster as she sighed happily. “So… how was your first time with a woman?” She chuckled, tussling some of Cherche’s locks with her finger as she stared down at her.

With one last heavy inhale through her nose, Cherche pulled back from Anna’s breast with a heavy gasp, her lips as slick with her own saliva as the firm nipple was. “Amazing…” She panted, her gaze lingering on the slick bosom before at last meeting Anna’s gaze again, a wide smile upon her lips. “Now I’m simply regretting that I hadn’t tried this sooner…” She let out with a laugh, the lingering tingles that ran across her walls keeping her high going even now, especially after how longing and wanting she’d been for someone’s touch. And Anna had touched her in ways that were almost beyond compare.

“Good to hear. And I’m honoured that I got to be the lucky lady to get a taste of you…” The saleswoman purred lustily, enjoying the feeling of those tingling and overjoyed walls squeezing against her fingers for a little longer before pulling them out, that instinctual whine of disappointment than slipped from Cherche only giving her a slight regret. Pulling her thoroughly drenched digits up along her body, she held no shame at all in bringing them to her lips and taking them into her mouth, cleaning her essence off herself.

A sight that had Cherche’s eyes widen a little in surprise. “W-Wha…?” She trailed off, taken a touch off guard by Anna tasting her orgasm. She did it so casually, so easily… And the way her lips curled into a bigger smile at the taste was even more fascinating. It made her slide her own fingers out of Anna’s pussy, taking a moment to gaze at her own digits slick and dripping in the arousal of the saleswoman. “A-Am I supposed to…?”

Popping her now clean fingers from her mouth, Anna was quick to shake her head. “No, you don’t have to taste it if you don’t want to. I like doing it, but I’m me. Don’t worry about doing anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Her tone rang reassuringly, even if the faint glistening of Cherche’s orgasm lingered on her grin.

Staring up at Anna and back to her own glistening fingers, the mix of curiosity and titillation that captured her was enough to convince her. Swallowing softly, she brought them closer, bringing them past her lips and starting to run her tongue against her digits. Tasting and exploring the arousal that clung to them with each flick and each suck, being quite thorough with her motions.

It was a sight that enraptured Anna much more than she expected. Cherche, of all people… the strong, stern and beautiful commander… her comrade and her friend… sucking her orgasm off of her fingers… and seemed to be enjoying it. “… What do you think?” Anna cooed, watching her with a gaze that only got hotter by the second.

Pulling them from her mouth, a delicate little sigh escaped her as her lips now glistened gently in that delicious mix of arousal and saliva. “It’s… hard to describe…” She whispered, meeting the hot gaze of the redhead atop her with a gaze that was quickly growing as hot. “I wouldn’t say I dislike it though…”

“That so?” Anna cocked an eyebrow as she stared down at her, excitement building up all over again. There was not a chance she could settle for just this. If tonight was Cherche’s first taste of a woman, she was going to make it a night she would never forget. Like she had done all those times to those countless women on the road. And so, slipping herself off of her and standing up from the settee, she offered her hand.

“Shall we move this to the bedroom then?”

The mere suggestion of this evening continuing had Cherche’s smile growing even wider, taking the outstretched hand and pulling herself up onto her feet. “Absolutely.”

Without another word, Anna set off, Cherche following close behind as they left the sitting room and the settee that had been the vehicle of their embrace so far behind. Practically dragging the wyvern rider along with her to the bedroom, pulling her inside and closing the door firmly behind them, the four-poster bed she had thought she would be laying alone in this morning about to receive a much livelier reception. But not before she spun Cherche around, both instinctively closing the gap and meeting for a hard kiss, a mutual groan of delight radiating from the pair of them as they embraced.

Lips gliding against one another in firm motions, the taste of the other’s orgasm only making the kiss that much tastier, tongues hard against one another to soak in every bit of excitement they could. Chests pressed up against one another, bare slick skin grinding and rolling back and forth with firm nipples dancing and tracing all against the other. Hands gliding from shoulders down backs in total sync from one another, Anna and Cherche both united in their desire for one another, across hips and seizing the other’s rears. Fingers sinking in deep and groping tight, thin material of dresses and skirts remaining the only thing stopping direct contact, compensating for that irritating barrier by squeezing harder, tracing and caressing without shame or hesitation.

“Anna…” Cherche purred, the faint attraction she’d had to Anna just a few hours ago feeling like a far-flung memory, in this moment feeling like she had utterly fallen for the beautiful redhead before her. “I can’t even remember the last time I’ve felt this exhilarated… like I’m losing my mind…”

A warm chuckle radiated across Anna’s lips, raising a hand off Cherche’s rear and giving it a firm swat, feeling the jiggle of the lovely ass against her fingers and the hiss of her partner erupt from between her teeth. “That’s kind of my thing… make the lovely lady I’m with feel so good that she won’t see sense till morning…” She snickered, the pride and confidence in her voice almost as delicious as the lustful candour that rang out alongside it.

Cherche answered right back with a feverish chuckle, all too willing to let Anna try and make good on that promise. Because after what she’d just done to her, she truly believed that Anna would do exactly that. “I can’t fucking wait…”

Her chuckle could only last so long, ending abruptly as the saleswoman swung her around, Cherche still powerless in her grasp, pushing her down onto the bed with a heavy bounce that left her reeling. Anna took full advantage of the moment, taking hold of her dress and tugging it down, exposing every inch of her toned, buxom figure to the light. The lovely and sexy gown, its purpose now complete, was pulled past her legs and tossed carelessly away, neither one of them caring as it became a crumpled heap in the corner, Cherche herself casting off the sleeves and her heels with the same candour.

Dragging her eyes up and down the wyvern rider’s delectable form, across her firm thighs and up to her shapely hips, those perfectly sculpted abs, her gorgeous chest and that radiant and ravishing smile, Anna shook her head. “Every man in this city is a damn fool…”

“You think so?” Cherche quizzed, a tingle of joy running through her words as she asked.

“No question…” Anna purred, standing up from the bed to hover over her partner for the night, loosening her top and dragging it up the length of her body, making a little show with a sway of her hips as her own firm stomach came into view. Only looking better as her breasts bounced free for Cherche’s gaze, pulling the top over her head with a seductive flick of her hair before tossing quickly off to the side, moving to slowly drag her glove down the length of her arm. “If they can’t see how much of a catch you are, they have to be a bunch of utter idiots…”

“Oh Naga…” Cherche murmured to herself at the show she was being given. If the compliments weren’t enough to leave her squirming with excitement, watching Anna put on a strip show for her was absolutely doing it, even just the flick of her wrist to cast off her second glove ticking all the boxes for her. And when she spun around on the spot, arching her back to draw all her attention to her shapely rear as her fingers hooked into her skirt and panties to pull them down… the aching quivers that rumbled through her slit at the sight of Anna’s bare ass shaking back and forth were practically intoxicating.

She didn’t even notice Anna kicking off her boots and sliding off her tights, the backside before her gaze far too enrapturing to tear her eyes away from. Not until she turned around, Cherche watching as Anna climbed atop her once more, pressing her now nude form against her as fingers ran through her hair. “And if they’re far too dense to give you what you deserve… well, I guess it’s up to me to fuck you good and proper then…” She growled, each word making her lips graze ever so faintly against Cherche’s, not enough to call it a kiss, but enough to make the wyvern rider crave one. Only for her to deny her it, slipping over and seizing her earlobe between her teeth.

By the Gods, when had a man ever made her feel like this? Feeling so worked up and thrilled that even Anna nibbling against her ear sent her mind spinning, whining loud and proud against her partner’s ear. “A-Anna… Oh, good Gods…” She gasped, the nibbles descending from her earlobe and onto her neck, gentle nips and pecks against her smooth skin hitting exactly right again and again. It had her hands snapping over and clinging onto Anna’s back, nails digging in with an intense need to vent her desire, enough to leave some light scratches against the saleswoman.

Anna hardly gave it a thought, much more focused on peppering kisses and bites down to Cherche’s collarbone, a hard press of her lips against her sternum hitting its mark before her tongue sashayed its way further below still. Her finger slid through Cherche’s hair, nails dragging faintly against her skin as they followed Anna’s body down, a tingling little sting making her feel weak all over while they ran down her shoulders and onto her sides, right as Anna’s face slipped in between her breasts to nestle into her cleavage.

“You said you can’t fucking wait, didn’t you?” Anna teased with a bob of eyebrows, rolling her head to the side to flick her tongue against Cherche’s nipple, only to flip the motion to dart against the other, all while her crimson gaze remained fixed right on her face, still running her fingers down her sides and onto her lovely hips. “What kind of person would I be to keep a lady waiting, huh…?” She winked so seductively up at her, extending her tongue and tracing her way down from Cherche’s cleavage, down her stomach and on her way to her real destination as her hands followed along with her.

Each breath that ran through Cherche’s lungs was heavy and tight, the spikes of pleasure from the little touches and flourishes that assailed her form leaving her breathless again and again. Not helped at all by the gasps and groans that escaped her without fail, Anna’s tongue having reached her firm abs and running back and forth across the toned surface, sensations that she hadn’t felt before making the pleasure grow more and more. No one had ever caressed her abs like this, especially not the passionate tongue massage was giving her without so much as a slight prompt from her. And she was loving it.

‘I didn’t even know I liked having my abs licked, and she just did it…. Anna just…’ She spoke softly in her mind, thoughts thrown for a loop just quickly as hands slipped beneath her and firmly squeezed her rear end, her own fingers dragging up Anna’s back and into her hair once again, adoring the sight of her down there. ‘It’s like she knows what I like more than I do…’

Eager, passionate heat radiated from behind Cherche’s fixed scarlet gaze, the smirk growing on Anna’s face as she planted a few hard smacks of her lips against her abs before descending once more. Enough to bring her face-to-face with what she was waiting to see. Cherche’s slit, burning and quivering with arousal all over again that ran shamelessly down her thighs onto the bed, practically begging for more of Anna’s attention as her warm breath tickled against its surface. And as a woman of her word, she refused to let her friend wait any longer, Anna leaning in and dragging her tongue against her drenched outer lips.

Cherche’s whole frame stiffened, head rolling back and hands releasing Anna’s hair to grab handfuls of bedsheets, a low guttural groan of ecstasy rumbling up from her throat. The saleswoman wasn’t going easy on her, her tongue already running in tender and diligent motions against her, sensitive points attacked relentlessly with smacks of her lips along her entrance adding to the excitement so perfectly. As if Anna was simply picking up exactly where she had left off back on the settee, just replacing her dextrous digits with her warm, slick and eager tongue and her pair of smooth, velvety lips, not missing a single beat in her treatment of her. It was practically bordering on the divine.

“Haah… mn-AAHH!” Cherche cried out, Anna having run her tongue all along the length of her slit and beginning to swirl it in smooth circles around her engorged clit, lips clamping down around it for a firm suckle having the wyvern rider practically ripping the bedsheets beneath her.

“What’s the matter?” Anna chuckled, pulling back just a touch from her clit and dragging her tongue in repeated gentle flicks against the very tip of the nub, watching Cherche squirm with each roll of her tongue. “You act like you’ve never had someone go down on you before…”

“I-I have, but…” Cherche trailed off, the mixture of yet another moan and a laugh of her own stopping that train of thought. “Well, at least I thought I had… but if this is how it’s supposed to feel, now I’m not so sure…”

“Now there’s some high praise… that, or men are just clueless…” The saleswoman snickered from between Cherche legs, hands pulling out from beneath and grabbing onto those very same legs, forcing them wide apart as her fingers sunk deep into those luscious, toned thighs. “Don’t worry though, I’ll make sure you’re talking about the former in just a second…” She said bluntly, not a boast but simply a certain statement, Anna knowing for sure that she was going to blow her mind. And with one final kiss against her clit, she moved to prove it, burying her face in hard against her lips and pushing her tongue deep inside.

“H-HAAH! Anna, you’re-! Oh, fuck!” Cherche let out intensely, none of Anna’s words having prepared her for the assault she was about to endure. Hard and fast motions of that wonderful tongue smothering and flicking all against her walls, her sensitive spots struck again and again like a symphony Anna had played a hundred times, remembering every way and mark she hit with her fingers and letting her tongue take over. Her warm, slick and eager tongue that had worked Cherche’s mouth, her neck, her breasts, her abs, her whole body so perfectly showing that same diligence to her most sensitive place.

It made her utterly fitful, unable to lay still as her head rolled frantically from side to side against the bed, her hands losing their grasp on the already strained sheets to take furious hold of her scalp. She had barely come down from her last orgasm and already she felt like she was being pushed up to that height of pleasure, loud and proud in her squeals of utter bliss while her fingers dragged through her hair. Bucking and grinding her hips up without a conscious thought, any potential way for Anna to make her feel any better the only concern in her mind.

And with those motions, Anna moved oh so smoothly to match, rolling her head in time with Cherche’s hips to get her tongue as deep into her as she could on each buck, all set on overwhelming her with the pleasure she could give her. It more than exciting for her too, mewling happily into Cherche’s slit as her lips dragged back and forth in eager kisses, the little vibrations that came up from her throat and reverberating onto her lips an extra little touch she always loved to throw on top of a bout of pussy eating. Feeling the way Cherche’s walls throbbed and ached against her tongue, the jolts and squirms that came from her bucking hips, she matched pace with all of it, the wordless praise that came from her partner’s lips all the encouragement she needed.

She dragged it on for minutes on end, always finding so much fun in dragging out some lovely lady’s pleasure for as long as she could and showing off every bit of her prowess. Hell, she would happily go without any more orgasms of her own if she could give Cherche a night she’d remember for a long time, the arousal that stained her lips, dripped down her chin and filled her mouth making her own slit burn with a soft satisfying warmth that would give her the satisfaction she sought out. Feeling every way she reacted and feeling her break down to all this joy, all the unique ways she cried out and squirmed… it was something she didn’t realise she had missed so much.

Cherche gasped between every moan, chest heaving with the desperate breaths that kept flooding into her lungs, her long and beautifully maintained red locks becoming an unkempt mess from how much her fingers kept running through them. She felt like she had to. That perfect dance that Anna’s tongue had done with her nipples was now being performed all against her wanting and begging pussy, and the pressure and ecstasy that filled her mind needed some form of outlet beyond her squirming and her groans. They just weren’t enough to contain herself, pleasure sparking even higher than what the fingers that filled her before had brought her.

It… really did feel like she was losing all sense… as Anna had promised…

“A-Anna! I-I can’t… you’re wonderful! You’re so incredible I can’t stand it!” Cherche squealed out, back arching as another jolt of delight ripped through her, wearing a smile so big it was almost comical on a woman of her temperament. It was all just far too good, the tingles of an orgasm already beginning to rise up once again. It was so fast, so sudden… she couldn’t believe she would ever be built up to another release so soon after just experiencing such a powerful one. But the reality ran through her, and with how good Anna was making her feel, there wasn’t a single part of her that wanted to resist.

Such squealing praise was music to Anna’s ears, grinning happily against her slit as she pulled back just a little, offering a bit of a reprieve from the intense cunnilingus with a few eager strokes of her tongue against her quivering folds. “Satisfaction is one of my guarantees, and I’m so pleased that I’m meeting your expectations…” She chuckled, the mix of her saleswoman tone and the eager seductress she had been playing a delicious mix she figured Cherche would love. And that eager little tremor she felt rumble against her tongue told her that she did. “And if you’re about to cum again, don’t worry about going off too fast. Just means that I’m doing a good job and you’re feeling amazing, there’s no downside…”

She trailed off with another giggle, digging her nails firmly into her shapely thighs as she pulled Cherche even harder against her face, startling enough to get Cherche to jolt against the bedsheets, the wyvern rider moving her head to look down at Anna. Only to be greeted with her fiery eyes and her lusty gaze, the rest of her features hidden behind her crotch as her lips pressed a hard kiss against her neglected clit. “And besides, I want to feel you cum hard all over my face Cherche… so don’t you dare hold back…” Slipped delectably from her lips, an Anna trademark wink shot her way before she pushed in hard, devouring Cherche’s pussy as hard as she could.

Why did that turn her on so much? It shouldn’t have turned her on so much. But it did. The notion of another messy orgasm… all over the beautiful face of her friend… she could barely hang on. “Oh Gods, Anna! ANNA!” She squealed out emphatically, the ravenous flicks and smothering that Anna was letting out pushing her even harder. Sensitive spots barraged again and again in fast consecutive motions, hard strokes laid intensely against her inner walls, firm suckles and kisses against her aching lips, Anna was pleasuring her in every way she could’ve possibly wanted.

And those eyes. Those sultry, gorgeous eyes of Anna, glowing their crimson glow right up at her as she struggled against the bed. Mixtures of pride, enjoyment and so much glistening lust behind those orbs… silently adoring her and encouraging her to hit her peak… for her to experience that joy from her touch…

It was that look that did it, howling aloud as her body shook, yet another messy and powerful torrent of orgasm releasing from her overwhelmed slit. It was somehow even harder than the first one, stars filling her vision with each crash of ecstasy that consumed every fibre of her being. From head to toe, top to bottom, clutching and tugging her hair into even more of an unkempt mess, heaving with each heavy breath she struggled to get into her lungs as the sensation washed all over. This was a dream, it had to be. To hit her peak so quickly and so intensely, there was not a chance that this could really be reality…

The deluge of Cherche’s essence was as heavy and intense as Anna was hoping it would be, feeling her lips, tongue and cheeks be drenched in the hot release of her climax. It clung to her skin, dripping sloppily off of her chin as more quickly replaced the drops she lost, knowing just how good Cherche must be feeling in order for her second release of the night to be so potent. And it simply fuelled her, keeping her tongue working firmly against her trembling walls, hitting her sensitive spots even now with the same relentless passion, her own moans of pure delight rumbling across her lips as she pushed Cherche’s climax on for a little bit longer.

And Cherche’s bliss lasted for a good short while longer, fitful and loud against the bedsheets as the pleasure worked its way through her body. Until eventually it subsided, the intense fire that had raged between her legs simmering down to a warm consuming heat, panting and gasping without a hint of grace as she came back down to Earth. Her legs trembled, her body shook, and her lips were curled into an almost drunken smile while the residual waves of her orgasm radiated throughout her. “Haah… H-Haah…”

Planting one more gentle kiss against her quivering folds, Anna at last pulled back from between Cherche’s legs, her features stained and slick with essence that trickled off onto the sheets beneath them, wearing a smile to match her partner’s. “Mm… I can tell you didn’t hold back there. Very nice to see that you’re happy with my-AH!” She let out smugly, only to be interrupted by Cherche’s hands darting forward with a staggering speed, taking a firm of her shoulders and pulling her forward, practically throwing her on top of the wyvern rider.

The moment Anna was face-to-face with her, Cherche leaned in fast, seeking her lips for a hard desperate kiss, the rumble of an incensed groan of desire rising from her throat as she soaked in the taste of Anna’s lips after what felt like far too long without it. Even if it meant tasting her own orgasm in the process.

In fact, the taste of her essence clinging to Anna’s features pushed the excitement inside of her even higher. So much so that she pulled back from the kiss, nestling her fingers into Anna’s hair and pulling her closer, dragging her tongue slovenly against her cheeks to clean up some of the mess she had made. It was like she was a changed woman, never having even the slightest thought to taste her own orgasm before and now finding herself lapping it off her friend’s face like it was something so delicious she couldn’t contain herself. And she was so happy to do it, if the continued groans that slipped from her were any indication.

Anna simply let her be, letting her indulge in something she had been on the giving and receiving side of more times than she could count, more than happy to introduce her to this pleasure. “Ah, yeah… that’s real good…” She purred sweetly, giving her all the time in the world to enjoy this.

With most of the orgasm upon Anna’s face replaced with saliva, Cherche moved back, her own tongue and lips stained with arousal as a content sigh escaped her. “Gods, I’ve been missing out for so long…”

Anna couldn’t help but laugh. “Sex with a woman feels pretty amazing, doesn’t it?”

“It’s fantastic.” Cherche laughed along with her, threading her fingers even now through Anna’s hair. “I’d never imagined just fingers and tongues could bring me to such heights. It’s so different and exciting…”

“That’s the benefit of being with another woman…” Anna cooed, leaning down to return that kiss that Cherche had just given her. “We’ve got the same things in the same places, so we have a good idea of where to start when it comes to fun. And from there, we can just push that fun even further.”

“As you’ve so thoroughly shown me…” Cherche purred as she met that kiss just as happily, a gleeful giggle across her lips. “No one’s made me climax twice so fast and so hard before, and you don’t even have a cock to fuck me with…”

That notion got Anna to raise an eyebrow. “Would you like me to?”

“W-What?”

“If I could get a cock and fuck you with it, would you want me to?”

Cherche blinked for a moment as she processed that question. ‘That’s an option...?’ She thought to herself, the glow of Anna’s crimson eyes hungrily leering down at her heating her up all over again. She had cum so hard from Anna’s fingers and again from her tongue, her skill with those far outclassing any man who had tried the same thing on her.

How hard could she make her cum with a cock…?

“Yes.” She answered, hot, eager, and almost desperate in her tone. “Yes, I’d love that so much Anna!” Broke intently from her smiling lips, needing to experience what else Anna was capable of after everything she had done so far.

Chuckling hotly, Anna pressed another firm, hot kiss against Cherche’s lips before slipping off of her, some hesitation coming from the wyvern rider in letting go of the saleswoman. “Give me a second then.” She chuckled, stepping away from the bed and making her way to the bedside table, a sway to her hips that kept Cherche’s eyes locked on her, opening the drawer and retrieving the strap-on she had been fucking Robin with just last night, their favourite toy about to be indulged upon by another.

As Anna turned around and held the phallus and harness up for her friend to see, Cherche’s eyes couldn’t help but widen. “O-Oh… that’s, um… that’s quite large…” She stammered just a little, genuinely surprised and a slight touch scared at the sight of it. It was certainly big, long and girthy like it was the real thing. In fact, it might have been a touch bigger than any real cock she had seen before.

Running her own eyes down onto the toy, Anna’s smile turned a touch awkward. “Yeah… I guess it is a little big. Robin and I have worked with this size for ages, so it didn’t really occur to me…” Her eyes drifted away awkwardly, a bit of the momentum they had stifled a little. “Well, I don’t have any other sizes since I, you know… didn’t plan to use it with anyone but Robin. If you’re not okay with it, then we can try something else instead?” She offered kindly, keeping true to her words that she wasn’t about to do anything that’d make Cherche uncomfortable.

The woman in question paused as she stared at the phallus, really drinking in just how long and thick it was. It was a bit much, but she probably could handle it. In fact, if a man had pulled out a cock that size, she wouldn’t have turned him down, so why should this be any different? She was already more than aroused enough to make it easier for herself and she trusted that Anna would take care of her. Besides, she couldn’t deny that the sight of a shaft of that calibre in the hands of someone as skilled in the bedroom as Anna was an exhilarating prospect.

“N-No, I can handle it. Or at least, I want to try.” Cherche nodded firmly, gaze running from the toy across Anna’s arm and up to her face, smiling reassuringly at her. “I know you’ll make sure I’m comfortable, so I shouldn’t have reason to be nervous. Besides…” She trailed off, finding herself compelled to sink her teeth gently into her bottom lip. “The idea of experiencing what you can do with that thing is too great a thought to resist…”

Confidence immediately swept over Anna’s smile again, seamlessly swinging the harness around and putting it in place against her crotch. “Well, how about you get into your favourite position and I’ll show you just what I’m capable of?”

Watching that thick shaft move into place between Anna’s legs, Cherche debated just a bit on whether or not she should actually get into the position she liked the most. Given how she usually held herself, it was slightly embarrassing to admit how she liked to be fucked. She could simply lay back and take a more respectable position on her back, but she decided she couldn’t resist the possibility. Instead, she shifted herself over to the head of the bed and got on all fours, settling in as she raised her rear end in Anna’s direction, her hips swaying gently side to side on pure instinctual desire.

“Hmm… you’re that kind of girl, huh Cherche?” Anna laughed softly, unable to deny how utterly spectacular the sight of that ass being held up and presented for her, all her wyvern riding and training giving her one completely fantastic rear end. The hot, drenched slit that had arousal slipping down the length of her inner thighs was simply the icing on the cake, licking her lips as she climbed onto the bed to join her.

“Yes…” Cherche chuckled softly in return, looking eagerly back over her shoulder as Anna approached her. “I like it from behind. I’m almost embarrassed to admit it, given how almost undignified it is. But I enjoy it nonetheless.”

“I don’t think I can be too surprised. I know you like a little bit of rough stuff, so this almost seems par for the course.” The saleswoman retorted back, grabbing onto her shapely cheeks with a bit of force, proving her point with that excited hiss that Cherche let out almost immediately. Spreading them apart and leaving her totally exposed, shifting her hips to drag the tip of her strap-on against her entrance. “Just say if I go too far or anything, alright?”

A shaky breath rattled through her at the feeling of Anna’s toy against her waiting folds, spreading her legs a little wider on pure impulse. “Of course. Now please Anna… Fuck me good and proper, like you promised…”

Such a salacious growl from such usually proper lips had Anna’s fingers digging even snugger into her ass, Cherche primed and ready for insertion. “With pleasure…” She purred, readying her toy against her before starting to push forward. As much as the wicked part in her mind said to thrust it all in with a single push, she controlled herself, steadily but cautiously feeding the length into her slit, giving her every chance to adjust to the feeling of an inch of the shaft before sliding the next one in. No point bringing the whole night crashing down by being too rough. At least, too rough right off the bat.

Cherche was left gasping and whining as the sensation of her walls being stretched to accommodate the cock that was filling her, gripping hard to the bedsheets while doing all she could to remain still. She was even more thankful that Anna had made her cum so hard twice before now, her pussy so slick with her own arousal that it made taking such a large thing inside her a lot smoother, even though it was still a bit of a struggle, only realising how big it was when it was being buried snugly into her. She could tell Anna was taking it slow though, making sure she wasn’t too sharp or abrupt in her motions to let her get used to it, ensuring the experience was far more pleasant than it was difficult.

“Ngh… hah… that’s so g-good…” Cherche panted, still looking back at Anna, smiling warmly as her hips instinctively pushed back a touch against the toy, hoping her partner knew that she could be just a little bit rougher with her.

She got the message right away, pushing just a little bit harder to push her shaft deeper that tiny bit faster. “You’re doing great Cherche. Only a little bit left.” Anna spoke softly, reassuring her ever so gently as she kept up her motion, feeding more and more of the length into her waiting slit.

It wasn’t the same as a normal cock. Cherche could feel that all too clearly as her folds squeezed and convulsed around the member that filled her. It was much more of a single solid mass than the many layers and components of a real one. It didn’t have any heat to it either, and there were no throbs or pulses that ran across its length, which certainly was a touch different to what she was used to. There was no denying that it was still a very pleasant sensation, feeling so snug and full from a cock in the hands of a good and supportive friend definitely a great experience already. Accented even more nicely by the sensation of hips pressing tight against her rear end and the tip of that shaft reaching deeper inside her than anything ever had before, Anna finally having completely bottomed out in her.

The shivering and aching moan that cascaded through Cherche’s form was music to Anna’s ears, the ripples that ran across her frame with each ebb of delight that cascaded through her exactly what she wanted to see. “There, I’m all the way in.” She chuckled lightly, loosening her grip on her ass to give it a gentle caress, keeping herself still so her partner could get used to the sensation of all of the toy inside her. “Doing okay? Need me to go easy for a little bit?”

Cherche was very quick to shake her head. “N-No, I’m alright. I’ve just never been stretched so much before. And it feels so different to a real cock that it’s making me shiver. It’s wonderful…” She chuckled right back, a few shaky breaths cutting through her words while she still got used to the feeling. Maintaining a firm grip on the bedsheets and with the excitement still burning throughout her, she couldn’t help herself. “I’m fine Anna, so please don’t hold back on me. Show me everything you can do with this thing…”

With such a request tickling her ears, Anna’s smirk turned just a touch more devilish. “Don’t hold back, huh?” She teased, her tone almost sinister as she licked her lips. “If that’s what the lady wants, that’s what the lady gets…”

Swiftly, Anna’s hand pulled back from Cherche’s ass only to come crashing hard down upon it, the firm sound of a firm smack filling the room, leaving her ass shaking and stinging in recoil. It was so fast and hard that Cherche yelped out loudly, stunned and oh so aroused by such a vicious strike against her rear end. It consumed her thoughts so thoroughly that she didn’t notice Anna pulling the strap-on back out of her until she felt it slamming back against her deepest spot. Only to slam against it again. Again and again and again.

“HAAH! ANNA, YOU’RE-!” The wyvern rider squealed out, only to be cut off by another swat against her rear end from Anna’s other hand, any energy she had to speak cut off by another loud groan of delight.

From the very first thrust that Anna had delivered into her, she had been relentless. Pumping her hips furiously back and forth to bottom out the shaft inside of her with each impact, her barely adapted pussy now forced to endure the harsh and brutal treatment of those powerful thrusts. It was fast and overwhelming, hardly able to comprehend the sensation of one impact before the next one was forced upon her, hammering away at her with the sole purpose of giving her every ounce of pleasure she could give her. And Anna seemed to show no sign at all of losing pace any time soon.

‘I said not to hold back, but this is what she can do?!’ Cherche’s thought screamed inside her head, surges of delight cracking like fireworks with each slam of Anna’s crotch against her rear end, her body heaving back and forth as the intense fuck she was receiving rocked her to her very core. Her friend’s hips moved with such purpose and force, hardly able to believe that a woman was able to have so much power behind her thrusts, the faint shaking and creaking of the bed beneath her beggaring belief. It made her hands grip onto the sheets even tighter, legs feeling like jelly as they shook and quaked with every impact.

Seeing Cherche react so spectacularly to all this had Anna smirking even wider than before, drawing an almost guilty amount of satisfaction in reducing such a strong and confident woman to this state. “This is what you asked for, right? You wanted me to give my all in fucking you, didn’t you? Well, that’s exactly what I’m going to give you!” She boasted proudly, keeping up the firm and powerful thrusts she delivered again and again, hips smacking so satisfyingly against Cherche’s ass giving her plenty to enjoy as well. The ass that Anna was still happily laying smack after smack with her hands, swatting one cheek hard to leave it shaking and bouncing side to side in addition to the back and forth that the thrusts she was laying upon her were doing, waiting for it to just about settle on its shaking before putting an equally hard swat on the other cheek, leaving Cherche no time at all to recover from anything.

It stung. The heat and pain that those hands laying in hard against her ass was making almost her whole lower half sting. Not in any way that would genuinely hurt her, but enough to leave Cherche gasping and crying out so submissively with each strike. She loved this. Each impact was pleasurable in its own right, but it made her whole body light up with so much sensation, her sensitivity going wild from all the playful abuse to make her even more receptive to the fucking Anna was giving to her.

And in Naga’s name, this pounding she was receiving was even more overwhelming. The thrusts were hard and fast and relentless, yes, nothing she hadn’t felt before from men who were dead set on trying to give her a good fuck. But this wasn’t some mindless, lust-driven thrusting. They were impactful, little rolls or twists of Anna’s hips in the midst of it all to test and prod different spots in different ways, like she had done with her fingers and tongue inside her before. And when a certain spot made her cry out just that little bit louder, she’d focus on that spot, hammering hard on that one point for a few seconds before searching for the next one, rolling, striking and hitting all the spots she could find in a rhythm. Stimulating all those parts of her that felt the absolute best, parts of her that had never been touched before this part, utterly drowning her in the sensation.

‘Good Gods, what the fuck have men been doing all this time?!’

There was no chance at all of her holding anything back, crying and moaning fitfully and loudly over the top of the echoing sound of the smacks and thrusts Anna was barraging her with. Her hips rolled with Anna’s, meeting every single impact on pure greedy and instinctual need, anything she could possibly do to make this pleasure a single bit stronger. And the smile she wore on her face couldn’t stop growing. “FUCK! FUUUCK! FU-AAHH!” Cherche squealed emphatically, gasping and squealing in-between a symphony of passionate groans and emphatic curses, losing herself as the seconds turned into minutes beyond her own comprehension.

“That’s a good girl…” Anna cooed over the sounds that filled the bedroom, even now testing out little adjustments with her thrusts to tickle different spots inside of Cherche, listening in for the fluctuations in her voice and watching for the tremors in her body to see what she reacted the strongest to. Constantly learning more, adjusting her treatment even now to push the pleasure that little touch higher. This was what sex was all about for her, after all. Guaranteeing her partner’s highest satisfaction. “You deserve every bit of this Cherche… a woman as gorgeous and wonderful as you deserves the very best…” She continued as she delivered her two spanks one after the other, bringing all of this back to the reason Cherche was here tonight.

Cherche was going to cum. It was building up like a raging fire inside of her. Faster and harder than either of the two orgasms Anna had given her already. It was so crazy that she was seeing stars, so overworked that she felt like she really was going mad. But she wanted it. She wanted it so badly that she could scream.

As her peak approached though, her legs that had been trembling and shaking the whole time at last lost the strength to hold herself up, Cherche yelping aloud as they crumpled underneath her to leave her flush against the bed in a messy heap, gasping wildly as the thrusts came to a halt. Flush against the bed, she panted in frantic desperate breaths, every fibre of her being screaming for the pleasure to continue, for her to reach the ecstasy she was so desperately hoping for.

Before she could even whip her head around and beg Anna to finish her off, Anna was already shifting position. She’d stopped the thrusts when Cherche slipped, worried that doing something else might hurt her, but with her at a standstill again, there was no reason not to keep going. Although, there was no reason she couldn’t shake things up again thanks to Cherche’s new position, moving in to lay atop her, slipping the strap-on back into her to resume the thrusts, albeit from a slightly different angle. And with Cherche’s red and stinging ass now obscured by her own hips, Anna’s hands took on a different spot, slipping underneath her and latching onto her breasts, taking hold of her firm nipples between her fingers as the thrusts resumed.

“Let’s make you cum nice and good now…”

Cherche’s eyes snapped wide open, entirely new spots inside her pussy being struck with the same fervour as before, leaving her hollering against the bed. “ANNA! ANNAAA!” Erupted from her lips, that lull in her pleasure forgotten almost instantly with this fresh excitement that consumed her, bringing her back up to her prior bliss in seconds. Only getting louder and louder, her hands scrambled forward, taking hold of a pillow and burying her mouth into it, feeling like she was about to start screaming in ecstasy at any second.

Anna chuckled softly, pride and arousal behind all of her actions as she leaned in further, pressing her bare chest against Cherche’s back, letting each thrust drag her firm nipples up and down the tone skin of the wyvern rider while her lips started planting kisses against her skin. Smacks of her lips and nibbles against her skin with a hit of warmth and care to offset the intense fuck she was delivering into her, squeezing and groping the ample bosom that laid within her palms with tight hungry intensity, leaving her nipples to suffer the fate of being pinched and tugged on in the midst of everything else. From how Cherche was reacting, she was reaching her limit on what she could take. It simply meant that Anna would have to keep everything up until the very end.

Everything hit so right. Those hands groping and adoring her breasts. Another pair of breasts dragging and rubbing all over her back. Sweet kisses and tender nibbles against the back of her neck. Hips slamming down again and again on her stinging and sensitive rear end. And of course, that thick long shaft that was hammering into her already overwhelmed pussy to give her the fuck of her life. Anna did it all. This stunning and incredible woman she called her friend had done all this for her… to feel as joyful and sexy as she did now for the first time in so long.

“ROBIN IS SO LUCKY! ROBIN IS SO FUCKING LUCKY!” She screamed into the pillow, her words completely unintelligible to everyone but her through the fabric, shameless in her responses and lost to everything that wasn’t happening at this exact moment. And within seconds, those words became unintelligible to her as well as the climax she had been so desperate for overtook her.

Shoving herself even harder against the pillow, Cherche squealed aloud as her whole body seized up, her inner walls tightening hard around the length inside of her with trembling, shivering ecstasy. Pleasure crashing through her like waves crashing against the rocks, filling and consuming her while she came hard, letting her orgasm out intensely all over Anna’s strap-on and the bed beneath her. Her vision blurred as the euphoria consumed her mind, nothing at all existing except the bliss and the joy that was this moment.

Anna drew her hips to a stop as Cherche’s cry reverberated into the pillow, leaving the toy buried to the base inside of her and simply holding tight, a warm hum on her lips as a few more kisses were placed against her neck. A quick shift in treatment that she knew her friend was going to be needing after everything she had gone through tonight, having definitely put her through the ringer just a little bit.

Her release dragged on for a short while, the third in a series of fast and intense orgasms taking its toll on her after going so long without sharing a bed with someone else leaving her slit a hot, sensitive mess that refused to stop aching. Until it finally did, the last of her orgasm weakly escaping her as she went limp, gasping and panting heavily against the bedsheets as she desperately tried to recuperate some of the air she had lost in her fits of screaming ecstasy. She couldn’t move her body, other than the occasional twitch that ran through her overstimulated form, and she could barely see straight from all the blissful fog that still filled her mind. But most importantly, she had the biggest smile she’d ever let anyone see upon her dishevelled face.

“Mm... h-haah… W… W-Wow…” She at last managed to whimper out, slipping her face out from the pillow and laying atop it, her breathing immediately a little easier now that her mouth wasn’t buried in it.

A weak whimper like that got Anna to let out a soft giggle, sliding her hands from Cherche’s breasts to rest on her sides, lightly caressing along her form. “Looks like you had a good time, huh?”

“Absolutely…” Cherche managed to chuckle back, finding the strength to roll her head enough to look back in Anna’s direction, letting her joyous expression be all hers to see. “I can’t quite recall… the last time… I’ve ever felt this good…” She cooed between her heavy breaths, the high from her orgasm still burning strong.

“So, you’re saying you’ll need to scrounge up a thousand gold for Robin? Because it sounds like I just blew your mind there…” Anna teased with one of her trademark winks, shifting back from Cherche’s form and climbing off of her, sliding the thoroughly drenched toy out of her overworked pussy. Even if the little reluctant whine that slipped from the wyvern rider’s lips made her have a hit of regret in doing so.

“I didn’t actually take Robin up on that bet… and I’m glad I didn’t…” Cherche laughed back, the aching throb of her now lonely pussy and the sting of her glowing red ass cheeks really hitting her now that she wasn’t getting pounded senseless. “Would be out a fair bit of gold if I did…”

“A very wise choice.” Anna nodded, sitting down lightly next to Cherche’s limp form, running her eyes down to the rear end that was practically glowing from how much it had been spanked. “Sorry if I went a little too hard, by the way. I may have gotten pretty worked up and lost myself a bit. I know you enjoyed it, but apologies in advance if you’re sore during training tomorrow…” She spoke softly, bringing a hand over to lightly massage one of her cheeks.

Even that sensation was enough to make Cherche hiss just a little through her teeth, still so sensitive after everything she had endured. “N-No, it’s alright… I’m certain I’ll manage come morning… I just might be a little tender for a while… And don’t apologise, I enjoyed it. Like you said, this was all about having a good time, wasn’t it?”

“True, true… just been a while since I’ve been with someone who isn’t used to what I can do, so I might have gone a little overboard…” Anna shrugged, the heat coming from the glowing marks her hands had left all too clear as she massaged her. Cherche was a tough cookie, so she could probably bounce back from this super-fast. Probably.

“Overboard or not, it was incredible…” Cherche purred, lungs filled with air once again and her high now beginning to settle down once more. Leaving her feeling so heavily and worn down against the bedsheets, barely able to move herself as she was already beginning to drift off to her well-needed rest. “Although… I don’t think I’ll be able to stay awake much longer…”

Hearing that, Anna smirked ever so softly, pleased that she had managed to give her such a fulfilling time. “In that case, let me help you get settled in then.” She smiled, taking a moment to stand up from the bed and head to the nightstand, unfastening her toy and leaving it off to the side, its purpose more than fulfilled. And with that out of the way, she rolled back the sheets to leave an opening for Cherche to slip into, the wyvern rider amassing her energy and sliding herself over to get beneath them.

“Mm… that’s lovely…” Cherche sighed as she got comfortable, the fatigue washing all over her now that she was enveloped in the warmth and softness of an inviting bed.

“Perfect.” Anna murmured softly to herself, making her way around and slipping under the covers herself, getting herself comfortable as well. “Overnight bag turned out to be a really good idea, didn’t it?”

“Yes, a very good idea…” Cherche grinned, watching softly as Anna got settled in beside her, well aware she wasn’t going to remain awake for very long. With the strength she had left, she pulled herself over to her friend’s side, wrapping her arms around Anna and cuddling in close, her head resting against her shoulder. “Do you mind?”

Pausing for just a moment, Anna quickly shook her head. “Not at all.” She sighed warmly, moving her arms to pull Cherche close as well, the pair of them curled up together on the bed like a proper couple.

Glancing softly up, Cherche leaned in and kissed Anna. Not a heavy or a hot one, but a gentle, warm and tender kiss, the softest mewl coming up weakly from her throat. “Thank you for tonight… I didn’t realise how much I needed this…”

“Don’t mention it.” Anna chuckled warmly, moving smoothly to return the favour with a kiss of her own. “It was my pleasure.”

Cherche nodded softly, eyelids already beginning to feel too heavy to stay open. “I’m glad…” She mumbled, nestling in against Anna’s shoulder as she got cosy in their embrace, a soft exhale running through her. “Goodnight… Anna…”

“Goodnight…” Anna whispered, leaning in to plant a gentle kiss against Cherche’s forehead, feeling her go flat and still against her, the wyvern rider falling asleep beside her in her arms.

In the stillness that followed, Anna’s gaze drifted up to the ceiling, her smile becoming a little smaller as she was left alone with her thoughts.

‘I really did it… I actually went through with this… but… what’s gonna happen now?’

_“This won’t change anything, I promise…”_

Robin’s words echoed in her mind as her attention drifted back to Cherche, blissfully dreaming in her arms, Anna’s smile returning as she gazed at her. Holding her close, she settled in too, her eyes drawing closed to drift into her rest along with her.

‘… I guess we’ll have to wait and see…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Anna's harem properly getting started! Hope you all enjoyed that!
> 
> Took a bit longer to get this out than I wanted, but I want to try as best I can to have a chapter out every month or so, give or take a few weeks either end, so apologies if you have to wait a bit longer for updates than you might hope.
> 
> As you can see, the chapter banner at the top was updated to have Cherche as part of the sprite line-up, which will happen each time a new girl joins Anna's harem. You'll also note that Robin was more transparent to show that she doesn't have a smut scene in this chapter, so make use of the banner while scrolling through if you're looking for a smut scene involving your favourite girl(s)!
> 
> I'll be discussing details as I'm writing and putting up drafts of upcoming work in the FE Lewd Writers Discord server which you can find here, just in case you want to join in~! https://discord.gg/gasfRK75Ct
> 
> And if you want to keep up with other goings on, you can follow me on twitter here~! https://twitter.com/ImpulseXeno
> 
> Well, that's all for now! Hope you'll tune in next time where Lissa's little fantasies may finally get to come true~!
> 
> See you then~!


End file.
